My Little Pony: The Age Of The Dinosaurs
by Bvega42
Summary: A month has passed since the defeat of the Storm King, and Equestria has return to normal. But something strange happen. New creatures have started to appear, but what they didn't know is that they were the creatures of the greatest Dynasties... of all time. And for one remarkable Pony a journey through life, is a heart pounding adventure.
1. The Mesozoic Era

Our Home Galaxy

The Milky Way

It takes over 200 million years for our Sun to loop around once. And within the Solar System just 3 planets from the the sun, is the only known planet to support life.

Planet Earth.

The earth if 4.6 billion years old. The first life forms appeared 1.1 billion years later as single celled organisms. Billions of years later Earth started to be home for many strange creatures. At that time Earth was at a Era called the Paleozoic. At that time millions of creatures have appeared. Even our earliest ancestors and eventually they crawled out on to dry land. Over a hundred million years later the largest mass extinct happen on planet earth. A huge volcanic eruption followed by many more have wipe out 95% of all life on earth. 20 million years Earth has recovered but a new group of reptiles have appeared something revolutionary. Creatures that soon ruled the planet for 165 million years. And they are called the Dinosaurs. And a Era has dawned The Mesozoic era.

Over the course of over 30 million years, Dinosaurs got more and more successful until they were the biggest, fiercest, and most amazing animals on the planet. Whatever the climate, whatever the habitat dinosaurs made it their own. Their strength was their ability to adapt. They grew to gigantic sizes and eventually became the largest land animals of all time. They evolved into powerful predators, like the famous T Rex and raptors. And their distant relatives the Pterosaurs, even laid claimed to the skies.

But sadly, as the saying goes. All good things must come to an end.

65 million years ago. A meteor the size of Mt. Everest 6 miles wide, crashed into the planet in the Gulf of Mexico, Yucatan Peninsula near Chixulub. With the force of 100 million Atomic bombs. Over 70% of all life on earth died out, including the dinosaurs.

But Life finds a way.

* * *

Deep in the forest of the magical land of Equestria, a deer has been cornered by a lone Timberwolf and just when the wooden was about to strike an unfamiliar roar was heard. As the Timberwolf looked around he saw some movements in the darkness, and then an unfamiliar set of eyes shining in the night appeared. And then a flash of teeth charged.

* * *

In the castle of Canterlot, the ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia suddenly woke up almost as if she seen a ghost or was dreaming that very moment.

Her younger sister, Princess Luna went to check on her. But then something unexpected happen, when the ground begins to shake when a 4.5 earthquake on the richter scale strikes the land. A earthquake of that magnitude can only be felt within a few miles, but this is striking the whole land. But as quickly as it started, it was over within seconds, and Celestia and Luna sense that something big is coming to their land.

* * *

Planet Earth - 65 million B.C. - In the forest of what will become South Dakota, a trio of small raptors called Dromaeosaurus were beginning to feed on their kill a lone Edmontosaurus. But as begin to eat the ground begins to vibrate, the source was a large predator, The Scourge of American West Tyrannosaurus Rex. A living monster that very few scared it. The 7 ton predator roared at the 6 foot long raptors and it was enough to drive them off. The raptors were force to wait their as the King of dinosaurs feeds.

Meanwhile haftway around the world on the island of Madagascar, a male Majungathlous is fighting a female. The reason for that is the male wanted to mate with the female, but she is actually a mother protecting her infant. But eventually the male was force to give up and leaves, and the female of the T Rex of the east roars in triumph.

152 million B.C. - In the land that will become Colorado a young female Diplodocus was feeding on the edge of the herd. But unaware she is being watched. A hunting pair of the lions of the Jurassic Allosaurus are stalking her, waiting till shes far enough from the herd. Then the young sauropod spotted and begins to flees one of the Allosaurus charges and leapt on her side almost knocking her off her feet. The predator falls off and the Diplodocus ran as fast her legs can take her. But being faster the allosaur got in front of her and the sauropod rears back on her hind legs keeping her throat out of leaping range of the predator. While he was focus the tail of a large adult slams him to the ground. The Allosaurus got up and was force to leave hungry. And the female Diplodocus rejoins the herd even though she is wounded, but will recover.

80 million B.C. - In the desert of Mongolia a pack of Velociraptors were attacking a herd of Protoceratops. Those 2 dinosaurs are natural deadly enemies, one of them leaps on to one was now in a fighting frenzy. Then the ceratopsian slips to it's side as the raptor sinks it's killing claw into it's stomach, as the Protoceratops claps it's beak on the raptors arm. As the 2 raptors watch waiting for their moment for strike, the sand dune behind them collapse's and bury's them under with only 1 raptor remaining.

No matter what time or place of the Mesozoic Era, eventually these amazing creatures faced extinction. whether it is climate change or the meteor strike, life bounce back and sometimes they can end up in a new world.

* * *

So what if Equestria had visitors unlike any other or anything they ever faced before?

* * *

In a castle next to Ponyville, Twilight Sparkle the Princess of Frienship, was sleeping and was having the strangest dream she could think of. And heard a voice.

 _Repress by this swift killers, our ancestors are reduced to small creatures hiding in the shadows. Their time will come. But for the next 170 million years, the world belongs to the Dinosaurs._


	2. Strange Sightings And A Alien World

A female Velociraptor was in a strange land, one minute she was in her desert home. Looking at the patch of sand that buried her pack alive, now she is in a forest with temperatures much cooler than her home. Then she saw a movement up ahead, and seems a familiar shape of a raptor. She calls out to the raptor, and when the raptor arrives it was like looking at a complete stranger.

This new raptor is actually her North American cousin, Dromaeosaurus. 2 species apart by some 10 million years, and both were about the same size. Both species size each other out hissing each other, but eventually the cold whether got the better of them. Where ever they are, it was winter but both are adapted to a warmer climate. So the close relatives begin to look for shelter against the cold winter.

An hour later, they ran into another species of raptor 3 of them, one was 2 feet longer, a foot taller and a different color. it was called Deinonychus, meaning terrible claw. This species was found in North america 110 million B.C. The other is about the same size and came from Southern Europe, called Pyroraptor. And Lastly the 3rd raptor dwarfs them all called Utahraptor. This species is the biggest dromaeosaurid ever found, 24 feet long, 6 feet tall and 1,500 pounds and they were found in North American as well in the early Cretaceous 125 million B.C.

The 5 raptors look at each other like they were each an alien, in fact they were but only from different parts of history and on separate continents. Even though the brain of a dinosaur can think at one thing at a time, the brains of this raptors seem to telling to join together as pack. And so they did, and they will until they see other members of their kind.

* * *

Meanwhile else where in the forest, a similar problem is happening. A pack of 4 raptors were wandering around the forest trying to escape the cold. They were Velociraptors, but something was different about them. Besides each one being a different color, they were 3 times bigger then they should be. The leader of the pack is a grayish color with a blue stripe on both sides running down from behind her eye to her tail. 2nd in command is a greenish color with some gray hinted on her, the 3rd is a brown color with a scar on her snout. And lastly youngest of all is a lighter green one with darker green stripes.

And this 4 raptors are actually sisters, and their working together. The one with the blue stripe is the pack's oldest sister and leader. But right now, food is not important right now, finding shelter is and luckily they found a cave. And once inside they begin lie down to regain their strength, for when they go hunting.

* * *

In the course of the next few days, in Ponyville. The residents have been seeing some strange sightings of weird creatures. But as quickly as they appeared they were gone. Twilight and her friends have been seeing them as well, and even though they seen the footprints left in the snow. They all lead into the everfree forest, Twilight and Fluttershy did careful exam the footprints and they look like bird footprints of what they can tell. But no bird other than the Ostrich have 2 toes.

* * *

Later Twilight and her friends, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Starlight and Spike. Were at her castle trying to work out, what the strange creatures were.

Okay, What do we know about them so far? Twilight asked bringing out a board and marker.

Well, I saw one with a long tail and running on 2 legs. Spike said.

Okay. Twilight said drawing a pair of legs and a tail.

I thought I saw one with long arms with 3 claws on each one. Rarity said thinking carefully.

Twilight then drawn the arms with claws.

I think it had a long snout. Applejack said.

Twilight then draws the neck and head along with eyes.

I think it has a body cover in scales. Fluttershy said remembering seeing a flash of scales one time.

Twilight draws the skin of the body.

Oh, I think I saw a huge claw on it's feet where the big toe is. Rainbow said remembering seeing one when she was flying one time.

Twilight then draws the big claw on it's feet.

You know, recently I saw one and its mouth open and I saw some teeth. Pinkie said.

Did you get a good look? Twilight asked.

They were small but sharp. She answered.

Twilight then redraws the head with it's mouth open and showing teeth. And when she was done, the others were stunned of the drawing itself.

What is That? Rarity asked.

I'm not sure, but I had a feeling that we're about to find out. Twilight said.

This is strange. Rainbow said.

Like what? Starlight asked.

You know, earthquake hitting the land, and now strange 2 legged creatures are being seen. She said.

Your actually right Rainbow, that is weird. Applejack said. And it's only been a few days since that earthquake.

How big was it again? Pinkie asked.

4.5 on richter scale. Twilight answered.

But the strange thing is, a earthquake that strong is only felt within a few miles. Starlight said.

But this was felt through the as far north to the Crystal Empire. Twilight said.

But, what could be going on? Asked Spike.

What ever it is, we're about to find out. Starlight said.

It's getting late. Twilight said. How you guys head home? I'll send Princess Celestia a letter and a picture about the creature we been seeing.

All right then. Applejack said. Night ya.

Night! The others said and left for home.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the open ocean, a ship was sailing through the night and a crew member heard a strange sound from above. But it was too dark to get a good look, but he saw it was a flying creature but it didn't look like a dragon.

Then he heard a ghostly sound coming from below. He look down and what he saw was a shape of a creature with a serpent like body, but few serpents live this far out at sea. And deep below the mysterious animals swims of disappearing into the gloom.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Note for Gojiradon. This my own story and I don't want you to think I'm stealing from you, because I'm not.

Dinosaurs show in this chapter:

Velociraptor

Dromaeosaurus

Deinonychus

Pyroraptor

Utharaptor

Oh, can you guess what the pack of 4 overgrown Velociraptors are, here's a hint. They first appear in 2015


	3. Ponyville's Ancient Visitors

It was now late at night in Ponyville. And most of the ponies are now asleep, but some are still awake. And one of them was Cheerlie the school's teacher, she was doing some late night reading after getting tomorrow's lesson ready. As she was was reading she could have sworn she hearing a chirping sound. She looked outside to see if anything was on there but she sees nothing.

I thought I heard a bird. She said to herself and shrugged. Uh, I must tired.

So she puts her book up, turns the light off and went to bed.

But what she didn't know, is that the thought so bird was not a bird at all, but a dinosaur. And it quickly joins it's clan at the street leading to the town. But luckily their small herbivores, called Leaellynasaura.

Leaellynsaura, is a dinosaur that has adapted to this kind cold weather. They live in the southern forests of Australia and Antarctica in the mid Cretaceous, 106 mya. And this climate right now is perfect for them, and they take shelter in the warm sheltered deepest part of the forest. These creatures are only 6 feet long, and the most distinctive feature is their large eyes. And they can see very well in the dark, which the winter of Antarctica can last 5 months of no sun. They are also sociable animals.

The Leaellysaura has rejoin his group nears some buildings and some charts. They also have a dominate breeding pair and one of them is on top of a chart keeping a look out, and reassuring the clan with clicks as long the ghost is clear. Back in their forest home he would get on a stump or fallen tree that has been angled when caught on another, to keep look out for predators.

Meanwhile the dominate female has wandered off towards Sugarcube Corner. She manages to slip through the slighty opened door, and takes a look around. She then sees a jar with some red berries which similar to the one back home, she pulls the jar from the shelf and tries to break open with open beak. But she had no luck and tries to open it but the lid was screwed tightly, so she gives up and curiously went up the stairs.

While walking through the hall she enters a room since the door was slight open. and ends up in Pound and Pumpkin Cake's room, hearing the door open the twins woke and saw the reptile. the 3 were looking at each others with complete curiosity. Then the dinosaur a pile of stuff animals and approaches them thinking they were real.

The twins started to giggle while looking at the creature, then the light turns on and the Leaellynsaura hid behind a chest. As Mrs. Cake the twin's mother walked in with bottles. As she feeds them the Mrs. Cake had no idea there was a dinosaur in the room. Then as she place the twins in their crib.

With Mrs. Cake on the twins, the dinosaur slows begins to leave the room but then steps on a teddy bear with a squeak sound. She instinctively drops still in the pile of stuff animals just when Mrs. Cakes turns to see what caused the sound. She can see her, but she saw Pumpkin using her magic to try and pick it up.

Now, now Pumpkin it's time for bed. She said.

She tucks them in, and went over the toy she think Pumpkin was trying to grab.

I don't remember buying that toy, or Pinkie giving to the twins. She said.

The Leaellysaura kept dead still, she was staying so still with her head only sticking out. She was almost like a toy herself. In her forest world this stillness will camouflage her from predators while sleeping in the midnight sun during the summer months. But her green coloration doesn't match the room's colors.

Huh, it does seem like a nice toy. She said. Goodnight dears.

She left and close the door. And the dinosaur got up and tries to open it, but can't can't a grip on the handle. Then she saw the twins with wide eyes thinking they thought one of their toys came to live.

Not wanting to get caught, she realize they were babies themselves and a parental instinct triggers her. As she grabs a stuff animal and climbs on to the railing and tucks them in by putting the blanket over them, she happens to be a veteran with many offspring and nests. She makes soft clicks making the twins sleepily, and Pumpkin's horn glows and opens the door. The Leaellysaura panicked a little, but she quickly leaves the room and heads outside ti the rejoin her clan.

And soon they headed off to the Everfree forest. And 10 minutes later, another dinosaur has entered the town but this one, is a predator.

A Polar Allosaur.

He too is a resident of Mid Cretaceous Australia and a summer visitor of Antarctica. He is 20 feet long and almost as tall as a man, the Polar Allosaur is a smaller descendant of the great carnivores of the Jurassic 50 million years before. His type are rare in the Cretaceous, but his kind survive at the south pole. The Allosaur can smell the scent from the Leaellysaura clan and it's still fresh. But another scent is bringing him to the spot where Twilight's old home the Golden Oak Library once stood before the attack of Tirek. His nose then picks up a smell and digs through the snow and through some dirt, and finds a hibernating groundhog in a burrow. In his stance he was helpless as the Allosaur grabs him and swallows him whole, Groundhogs make deep burrows and put a wall between them and the entrance to avoid predators, but part of the chamber got expose when some mud got loose.

The Allosaur is satisfied for now, but carrys on his moonlit hunt. and leaves the town.

* * *

Meanwhile in Rarity's place she was sleeping peacefully in her dreams. But in her sleep she hears some strange tapping sounds, in the attic above her. Was another dinosaur but this is very small, called Epidexipteryx. This species is the smallest dinosaur ever found only 9 inches long without the tail feathers, they lived in Early Jurassic China, 160 mya. It has 4 stiff ribbon like feathers for display, which it's name means Displayed Wing.

The little dinosaur is moving around the attic for insects which he eats. He also has a elongated third finger like an Aye- Aye lemur, for reaching insect grubs in trees. And after feeding on some moths, beetles, some spiders and a cockroach. He went to sleep in a box and curls up to sleep.

And Rarity was unaware she just had some pest controlled taken cared of. And might have a future fashion design.

* * *

Meanwhile the pack of different raptors are doing fine so far. But getting along was anything but easy, an hour ago they parted to find other raptors of their kind. And the Pyroraptor has found his 2 sisters, and the Dromaeosaur has found a pack of 4 others. As well as the Deinonychus rejoins a pack of 5. And the female Velociraptor has found her offspring 3 youngsters.

* * *

Meanwhile In a different part of Equestria in a neighborhood.

A large predatory dinosaur was wandering around the streets following his strong sense of smell. He then walks between 2 houses as got to the back of the houses, the one on his right had a ground dug pool. He notice it and sniffs it before walking through the brick wall breaking it like it was nothing. The water surface is frozen but he was able break by pressing his giant snout on the ice. And begins to drink, as he drinks a family's dog came out of his doghouse and starts barking at it. But the theropod let out a growl that was enough to make the dog whimper and retreat to his house. But now the predator is interested of feeling a little hungry.

Meanwhile inside a husband and wife went to a window after their 8 year old son went to get them. Then as they got to window the 2 parents looked like they seen a ghost, they the giant with the dog's chain and house hanging from his jaw. But because it was so dark they can barley get a good look at it. Then the chain broke from it's strong a the doghouse broke into pieces when it hits the ground.

Then the little boy grabs a camera and takes a picture of the dinosaur. But the flash was on, and cause the giant to let out a growl. And the parents screamed.

* * *

Species shown:

Leaellysaura

Polar Allosaur (Walking With Dinosaurs)

Epidexipteryx

Mystery Predator

Another hint for the 4 over grown Velociraptors. The oldest of the 4 is the Beta, while their Alpha was really a human who raised them.


	4. A Harsh Winter

It was now 12 am in the morning, Twilight was still asleep but once again she was having a strange dream. As well as a voice.

 _They're the Earth's first fighters. The Ultimate Predators, and they once ruled the world._

In her dream, she even saw flash frames of large reptiles.

And then a loud roar.

The roar was enough to bring her to full awake. Twilight looks around her room.

Just a dream. She said relief.

She then heard a howling sound as she looks outside. And sees a huge blizzard that came in an hour ago.

I really hate to be out there. Said Twilight. Who knows how long something can last out there.

Twilight soon went back to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile the female Velociraptor named WhiteTip just came back to her den. Where her 3 chicks were waiting for food. WhiteTip hasn't done well on this hunt, she was only able to catch a squirrel off guard. But a good meal for her young. But even has to feed, the only big enough food source near here is a deer carcass. It's frozen, but it will do. Luckily her den is in a good place, completely sheltered in a cave.

And being out in the open, is a death sentence.

And nothing was outside within a 10 mile radius

Expect for one.

* * *

Out in the blizzard, the leader of the over grown Velociraptors is struggling through the storm. She and her pack were out on a hunt, and were force to cut it short when the storm hits. But the leader has gotten lost, and now her body is slowing beginning to shut down. Her kind was more adapted for a warm tropical climate, but now she is close to collapse. She kept calling for her sisters, hoping to get a respond. But the howling wind muffled him.

Then she saw a source of light at the edge of the forest. Using whatever strength she has left, she walks over. Then she stumbles and cuts her left leg. But she got up and can not let that to slow her down. And continues towards the light source, as it turns out, it was actually Fluttershy's place.

Fluttershy was woken up by the loud screech outside. She went to the window and saw the Raptor, but she couldn't make out she was from the wind. But soon the animal collapse, she quickly got her winter gear on and went outside. When she came to the dinosaur, it was already unconscious.

Oh, you poor thing. She said. I better get you inside.

She soon got the dinosaur on a sled, and pulls her inside.

* * *

Half an hour later, Fluttershy has managed to tend the Raptor's leg. It was a minor injury, but she'll recover. But Fluttershy quickly realize it was the mystery creature everyone has been seeing. Even though she felt uneasy, but she took a closer exam of her body. Surprisingly she notice that her body design looks a lot like a bird's, since she doesn't know yet that birds have evolve from small predatory dinosaurs. She also notice that her body being so sleek and streamlined means that she is a high speed sprinter. But the most threatening feature of this creature was it's claws. 3 on each hand and foot, but the big toe has a large toe claw 9 inches long. She didn't want to know what it was used for.

But she notice that the raptor is a predator, her mouth was armed with small, but sharp teeth curving backwards. Teeth that curve back, means it can pull a large chuck of flesh off of something. Knowing that she'll wake up soon, Fluttershy pulls a muzzle on her.

An hour later, the Velociraptor begins to stir and starts to wake up. Fluttershy has been watching since. Soon the raptor shot her eyes open, and raised her head trying to work out where she was. She then notice the muzzle on her snout, she tries to remove it, but can't get a grip. She was also in a large cage, Fluttershy didn't want to risk having a sudden attack when she woke up.

She starts slamming the cage like mad, trying to break free. Fluttershy knew she will only worsen her leg.

Okay, okay. She said. Please stop, it's alright, you're safe now.

The raptor then reaches out of the cage with her arm almost scratching her.

Fluttershy checks herself to see if she was hurt. But luckily, the claws missed her by a inch.

How dare you? HOW DARE YOU?! She yelled. Listen here, reptile! I may not know what you are, but just your bigger than me, doesn't mean you get to be a bully!

Fluttershy then uses her Stare on the raptor, which was threaten looking even for her.

You may have Big claws, and sharp teeth! She yelled. But you not, I repeat, you do NOT, HURT ME OR ANYONE IN THIS HOUSE!

The Velociraptor has never seen a creature smaller than her, be so brave. And she cowered down like a scared dog.

Well? Fluttershy said raising an eyebrow.

As the raptor took a step back, she place some weight on her left leg. And drops down from the pain.

There, there, you'll be better soon. Fluttershy said calming the dinosaur down. Now, just lay down, and sleep.

The raptor was too tired and injured to continued being raged. So she lied down on the soft bed that Fluttershy has place in the cage. Surprisingly the raptor couldn't believe how soft it was. She soon curls in, and falls asleep.

And soon Fluttershy went back to back.

* * *

Meanwhile in Canterlot, Celestia was doing some late night reading. But she couldn't stop thinking about Twilight's letter and drawing she scent her yesterday. Then her thoughts were interrupted when a loud roar was heard outside, and then a loud thud came after. Not thinking clearly she went outside to see what was going on. And she soon finds what it was. But was in for a shock.

Right in front of her, was a large horned animal, and another next to it. The one on the ground was not moving at all, and it's friends seems concern. After a closer look, Celestia immediately knew it was dead. Then the other one notice her and seems panicked. Both were unsure of what to do.

At first Celestia thought it was a dragon of somekind, but realize this was a different kind of animal. The creature was just about the same size as she was, and wasn't sure how to act on this newcomer.

What Celestia doesn't know, is that this creature is a famous dinosaur, called Triceratops. A large ceratopsian, growing up to 25 to 30 feet long, and weigh 12 tons. But this one was only a youngster, not even matured yet. He and his friend has gotten separated from their herd when the snowstorm struck. This species is more adapted for a warmer climate. But now, Cold snap and Hypothermia has killed this youngster, and it's killing him too.

Luckily the Triceratops are gentle herbivores, and instinctively he follows Celestia inside. Celestia soon brought him into a stall big enough for him, with plenty of hay. And was soon asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile the other 3 over grown raptors are in their cave, not knowing what happen to their leader. But it was now too cold to go out now. It's best to try again of something in the morning.

* * *

Meanwhile at sea, a large object bumps into a ship. The crew members went outside and saw a half a carcass of a large sea turtle Archelon. A whole bigger is bigger than a Leatherback Sea Turtle. Then the ship was bolted upwards by a huge sea monster, then with a massive clamp of it's jaws. It crushes the ship, and the creature came down in the water with a huge splash.

* * *

Species Shown:

Triceratops

Archelon

Mystery Sea Predator

One more hint, The leading raptor is the last surviving member, and will reappear this summer.


	5. A New Breed of Animals

Dawn

It was now early morning, and the sun is beginning to raise. And Ponyville is still peacefully asleep. Not too far away from Twilight's castle was Trixie's traveling wagon. Trixie is peacefully sleeping her dreams, but what she didn't know is that she's about to get a unexpected visitor.

Outside her wagon, the Polar Allosaur from last night double back for anything to eat. At the moment he's sniffing around, trying to pick up any scents creatures that might of past by. But then he notice Trixie's wagon, curiously he approaches it. He begins to sniff the wagon, trying to work out what it is since wagons for new to him.

He then notice a window slightly open, but he manages to open with his snout. He slipped his head sniffing trying to make out what it is. He then looks to he's right and saw Trixie sleeping still, the Allosaur wasn't sure how to make of this strange creature.

Then Trixie stirred a little, and talks in her sleep. Of course, Princess Celestia... I'd love to perform for peanut butter crackers.

The Allosaur tilts his head in confusion, even though he couldn't understand. And for Trixie, this would be a bad time to wake up. Cause if she did, the dinosaur could see her as a prey item.

But luckily for her, the Allosaur lost interest and begins to leave. And with the sun approaching, the southern predator begins to head for the forest. But not without leaving something behind.

A trail of footprints in the snow.

And when he was gone, Trixie woke up and saw her window open.

How did that get open? She asked.

She looks around, but saw nothing. So she shrugs and closes the window, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in their cave, the 3 raptors were beginning to wake up.

And soon they were fully awake. And they went out to find their leader.

* * *

Over at Fluttershy's cottage, the lead raptor still asleep. And soon Fluttershy came down to check on her. Amazingly the dinosaur seems to show signs of recovery, And slowly and carefully not wanting to wake her up. Fluttershy gently slips the muzzle off,

Maybe I should bring her to Twilight. Fluttershy wondered.

But she doesn't want to cause a panic of bringing a cage outside through a crowd to Twilight's castle. She could start a panic and scare the raptor, so thought of placing a cover over the cage. That way neither will see each other.

* * *

A few hours later, Fluttershy has manage to load the cage on a cart. And heads to Twilight's place.

But as she got to town, she saw some ponies in some places all talking about something.

Hey, Fluttershy!

Fluttershy looks over and saw Rainbow Dash just landing.

Morning Rainbow, um. What's going on?

There are footprints all over town. She answered.

Footprints?

Those ones. Rainbow pointed down.

Fluttershys looked and saw the trail of footprints left from the Leallynasaura clan last night.

What happen?

We don't know, all we know is some creatures were here. And Trixie saw a set of larger tracks over by her wagon.

Then Rainbow notice the covered cage. Uh, Fluttershy. What's in the cage?

Oh! It's uh... nothing. She answered shaken a little.

Then a cooing sound was heard.

Uh, what was that? Rainbow said confused.

Um, I guess I must've forgot breakfast. Fluttershy lied nervously. I'll just head over to Twilight's castle and grab something.

Uh, that sounded more of a coo than a growl.

But when Rainbow turns Fluttershy quickly rush off.

What's gotta in to her? Applejack asked who just arrive.

Yeah honestly, I have no idea. Rainbow admitted.

* * *

Finally Fluttershy has arrive to Twilight's castle and knocks on the door. And the door opens.

Morning Fluttershy. Spike greeted her.

Morning Spike, is Twilight up?

Yeah, she's in the throne room reading a letter from Princess Celestia. He answered.

What's it about?

Not sure, but it said something about a huge reptile with horns.

Then Spike notice the cage.

Uh... what's with the cage?

Fluttershy looks around to made they were alone and whispers in Spike.

Hey, okay. You brought WHAT?!

Fluttershy rushes inside and shuts the door. Making sure no one heard.

Are you crazy? Spike asked.

I found her in the blizzard last night, I couldn't leave her out there. Said Fluttershy.

Does anyone else know about this?

Not yet.

Okay. But let's start with Twilight and the others for now, Okay?

Spike soon brought Fluttershy to the throne room.

* * *

Meanwhile Twilight was going over her letter and drew the animal that Celestia was found last night. And by the time she finished, she couldn't believe of how it looked.

What is going on? She asked herself.

Then Spike and Fluttershy came in.

Morning Fluttershy. Twilight greeted then she notice the cage. Uh... What's with the cage.

Twilight, last night I seem to have found our mystery creature. Fluttershy simply said.

Then Spike begins to remove the cover on the cage.

What do y... She then saw the raptor and was jaw dropped shocked, just as the time when the map called Starlight to a friendship problem between Princess Celestia and Luna.

Soon Twilight was able to bring her senses back, and tried to find the right words.

So, this right there is the mystery animal? That I drew yesterday.

Yes. Fluttershy admitted.

Okay, so now that we know what it is. But what exactly is it.

Looks like some sort of lizard bird or something. Said Spike.

Well, Blue does seems to be a reptile of some kind. Fluttershy said.

Uh, Blue? Twilight said confused.

That's what I named her. Fluttershy pointed to her blue stripe. For the blue stripe she has.

Oh, I get it now.

She does look sorta like a bird. Twilight approaching her for a closer examine.

But the raptor now named Blue. Was feeling uncomfortable of Twilight being so close, especially since she's in a cage. Then Blue snaps her jaws with a screech making Twilight jump back. And Blue crouched down in a lunging position and hissing like how a Cobra would do when threaten.

Umm, Maybe you... got too close for her comfort zone. Fluttershy said.

Twilight's glances herself seeing if anything was bitten off and luckily nothing was.

* * *

Sometime later, Rainbow and the others came in after Fluttershy brought them. And they couldn't believe of what they were seeing. But were told to keep a respectful distance, because a crowd could bring Blue into a rage to escape.

I can't believe you manage to handle her, Fluttershy. Starlight said impressed.

I was more like she stumble upon at my place, last night. Fluttershy said.

Wow, check out those legs. Rainbow said. That must be a fast runner. How fast can she run?

Actually, I haven't seen her run yet?

Well, let's bring outside and see what she's got!

Are you crazy Rainbow Dash? Applejack asked. We bring her out she could start a panic.

Yeah, last thing we want is someone hurt. Starlight said.

I must say, I do love that shade of blue she has for that stripe. Rarity said. Maybe I can make a dress out of it?

So, did we find a new species? Pinkie asked bouncing.

I think we did. Said Fluttershy.

Now, what should we call Blue? Rainbow thought.

You know. Said Fluttershy. Those claws she has kinda remain me of the talons of a raptor or bird of prey.

Hmm, Fluttershy does have a point. Starlight said. They look like those of a Eagle, Hawk, or a Falcon.

I wonder what's with the extra big claw on her foot. Applejack gestured to the large toe claw.

Hmm, hunting maybe. Starlight thought.

I hate to see what damage a claw like that would do. Said Spike.

Then Twilight came in.

Okay, I just send a letter to Princess Celestia about Blue and said that tomorrow is the earliest she can come to see Blue. She said. So, any names of what to call this species?

Well, Blue does have similar claws to a bird of prey. Fluttershy.

Which another name is raptor. Said Starlight.

Well, I guess Raptor it is then. Twilight.

Velociraptor! Pinkie said.

I'm sorry. Twilight caught off guard.

Blue has speedy legs and has raptor claws. Pinkie pointed out. So, Velociraptor.

Huh, I actually like that. Rainbow admitted. Has a nice ring to it.

Well, I guess Velociraptor it is then. Said Starlight.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a abandoned town, a team of 3 ponies are planning their next move for a robbery. But as they finished going over it, a loud scratchy roar was suddenly heard. One of them went to look to see what it was, but after looking around he see's they were alone.

He turns and heads back, but then he was suddenly snatch by the back hoof by sharp teeth and dragged into the shadows. The 2 other ponies came out to see what happened by then a second roar was heard, as they turned they saw a large two legged reptile with short 4 fingered hands, and 2 crests on it's head.

The 2 ponies tries make a run for it but one escapes by climbing up a slope close by as the other was snatch, and the first dinosaur was seen in the background feeding. But as the last pony escapes a 3rd came out of nowhere and snatches him by the neck. And soon the 3 predators begin to feed.

These dinosaurs are Dilophosaurus, mid sized predatory dinosaurs of the Early Jurassic 200 mya. At 20 feet long and as tall as a man, they were largest predator of their day. And Dilophosaurus was at the point of Dinosaur History were predatory dinosaurs were starting to grow bigger and stronger. These dinosaurs were named for the 2 crests on their heads which were used for display. Which their name means Two Crested Lizard.

* * *

Meanwhile 3,000 miles to the north of Ponyvile was the most northern city of Equestria.

The Crystal Empire.

The ponies were going about their daily business, when suddenly appearing from the mountains not too far north. Was the bellows of large animals, Princess Cadance and he husband/ Twilight's older brother, Shining Armor. And their first daughter, Flurry Heart looked upon as a herd of large reptiles were approaching the city. There was about 30 total of them in the herd, and they were Hadrosaurs or Duckbilled Dinosaurs called...

Parasaurolophus.

Peaceful animals that came through the mountains after a day of wandering through them. Despite their size, their actually gentle herbivores. And these creatures can grow to 30 feet long and weigh 4 tons, they lived in Late Cretaceous North America. And their one of the most recognizable dinosaurs, for their long tube like crest. It's how they talk to each other.

What are those things? Have you ever seen anything like them Cadance? Shining asking his wife.

I really don't know, but they do seen peaceful. Said Cadance.

As the herd approaches, and they stop to feed on the bushes near the castle. Since most of the plants are buried under thick snow. One member of the herd, a young female just 3 years old. Notice the family of 3, She's just a little bigger than they are, and then curiosity took over her mind and approaches them. But caution was still in her mind, not knowing how they'll react. Cadance and Shining Armor felt the same way as well, and when the young dinosaur was only 6 feet away. She stops and sniffs then since she never seen ponies before.

Then Flurry appeared and looks at the young animal, sensing that she's not a threat. The young hadrosaur lowers her head and sniffs her, Flurry giggled by that. But then, after hearing her mother calling the Parasaurolophus turns and went back to the safety of her herd and her mother.

Well, this was unexpected. Said Shining Armor.

Yeah, guess it never saw ponies before. Cadance agreeing with him.

The ponies continue to watch as the huge herd grazes on the bushes, and amazed by their bellowing that almost sounds like singing. But what they don't know is that a herd of this size, can attract predators, especially the big ones.

and some distance away form the city, a yellow green clawed foot of a predatory dinosaur stomps in the snow.

* * *

Next Time.

A new dinosaur appears in Ponyville.

And seeing it is like looking at a real Monster.

 **Author's Note**

 **So, Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie are in this story.**

 **If you like, I will take request of dinosaurs for future chapters.**

 **Feel free to review of which ones.**

 **Here's a hint of this new dinosaur coming in the next chapter. It's in the Tyrannosaur Family, but it's not T. Rex**

Species Shown.

Dilophosaurus

Parasaurolophus

Mystery Predator


	6. A Living Monster

Deep within the Everfree forest, the 3 raptors were scouting the area for their missing leader. They managed to catch a faint scent trail of their leader, and are following it. And soon they made it the edge of the forest. They Fluttershy's cottage and went over to it. And they picked up a new scent, more fresh. The raptor in 2nd command takes the lead, and they head towards Ponyville.

But deep within the forest though, they weren't the only predators on the move. And within the shadows, moved a large creature possible almost 40 feet in length.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware of what's heading their way. Twilight was taking notes and keeping a respectful distance of Blue since it's best not to upset her. Since she's already upset enough. And while she was taking notes, Blue keeping staring at her. Almost like she was doing a waiting game of something.

And it wasn't long when Twilight notice.

Okay, look. She said. I know you're not very please of being in the cage or any of this right now. But I'm sure you will free again soon.

Blue just responded with a growl.

Hey Twilight. Spike walking in.

Hey Spike. What's up?

I just a letter from Princess Celestia, saying that she might come earlier.

Really? Twilight asked surprised. How soon.

3 hours. Spike answered. She also said that she'll be bringing that horned creature she found last night.

This is really strange Spike, first a earthquake and now strange creatures are appearing like from thin air. Said Twilight.

I know, it's crazy. He said. I mean, we have dealt with more crazy things right? Fighting bad guys, odd events every now and then.

I get it, Spike.

I mean, we've dealt with many bad guys. Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis twice, King Sombra, Tirek, Starlight, and Pony of Shadows. And most recent the Storm King.

Then suddenly Rainbow Dash came in with a surprised look.

Rainbow Dash, what's wrong? Twilight asked.

Well, there's... uh... COME ON! She then zipped away.

Twilight and Spike quickly followed her leaving Blue alone in the throne room. But what Twilight didn't know, is how intelligent she was. Raptors are very smart, problem solving even. It's how raptors were such deadly killers, able work and cooperate with pack members during a hunt. That way a prey animal can't tell what's happening in all directions.

* * *

Meanwhile Twilight, Spike and Rainbow were by the town hall with the others, along with others. And they saw the strangest creature.

Or in this case. 3

3 different reptiles with the body design, were at the town hall, just feeding on the bushes. And they were dinosaurs, the 3 are in the same family, and lived on the same continent. The smallest of the 3 was 3 feet tall, 15 feet long and weighs 2,000 pounds. It's back has tough armor and and sharp blade like spines sticking out of it's back and on the side of it's body running down to it's tail.

The 2nd was bigger, heavily built with the same armor design but less spines, and at the end of his tail was a heavy tailclub.

And lastly, the biggest of the 3 is about 25 feet long, 4 tons 8.5 feet tall and wide. This creature didn't had any spines, it too has a tailclub.

The smallest is Gastonia from Mid Cretaceous Utah and shares the land with Utahraptor. The 2nd is Euoplocephalus from Late Cretaceous North America. And the biggest was Ankylosaurus from Late Cretaceous Montana, just a few million years after Euoplocephalus. These 3 species are in the same family of dinosaurs called Ankylosaurs.

Whoa, what are they? Twilight asked.

We don't know. Fluttershy said. They just arrived here.

Whoa, I really like those guys! Rainbow said in awe.

Hey Fluttershy, aren't those some of your birds on the small one? Starlight asked seeing some perched on the Gastonia.

Yes, but I don't know there on him. Fluttershy replied.

That one kinda looks like a porcupine. Said Trixie.

Some of Fluttershy's birds were on the Gastonia, but for a good reason. Back at his Cretaceous world, small pterosaurs would ride on his back keeping lookout for predators. And Gastonia has poor eyesight, but a strong sense of smell. Even though Gastonia is a Ankylosaur, he doesn't the common feature his distant cousins have, a tailclub. Instead he has rows of spiked plates in a flat rosette line, a deadly weapon for defense against his deadly enemy, Utahraptor. And that tail can act like a spiked mace, or a giant chainsaw.

Gastonia is actually in a family of Ankylosaurs called Nodosaurs.

Anyklosaurus is specially well protected and heavily armored, because he comes from a world where you live fast, and die young. Infact he is so heavily armored, even his eyelids are harden. The only time he would vulnerable, is if a predator has managed to flip the dinosaur over exposing his vulnerable underside which has no armor.

I wonder why some of your birds are on that guy. Said Applejack.

Maybe to act as look outs from meanies, since he probably has poor vision. Pinkie guessed.

The others just glanced at each other.

But what they didn't know is how right she was. Rhinos in Africa often have Oxpeckers on their back to clear away any ticks on the rhino's skin. And served as lookouts for the rhino, keeping a eye for anything that might be a threat, since rhinos too have poor eyesight.

* * *

Meanwhile Blue is still figuring out of getting out of the cage. She tried banging even biting the bars. But then, she noticed the lock for keeping the cage door closed. She managed to slip her claw and pulls it to the side. Once done, Blue burst out of the cage and enjoying her freedom. And begins to head outside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blue's sisters are nearing the town. And caution was keeping them from going further. They never been out of the open for this long in burning daylight.

* * *

Over at Rarity's place. She was designing a dress for this year's spring season. And one of them she's working is Blue's scale color.

Ah, yes Rarity! This will be a perfect design. Rarity talking to herself. A simple Bluish gray and a metallic blue stripe on each side.

Now then, how about a little... Rarity was cut short when she suddenly heard a scatter sound from the ceiling.

But then it sounded like it was next to her. Rarity looked to the left and saw a box strangely moving.

What in the world? Rarity went over to the box, thinking it was her cat Opalescence. But she then saw her on her bed.

Wait. If you're here, then...

Rarity lifts the box with her magic, and reveals the Epidexipteryx from last night in her attic. And has made he's way down into her room.

AAAAHHHH! BIRD LIZARD! Rarity screamed.

Then Rarity fall back and faints. The startled foot long dinosaur made he's getaway and left the place. And retreats to a nearby tree.

* * *

Meanwhile Spike was making his way back to the castle. Then suddenly Blue busted the doors wide open, and stops at the end of the staircase making a series a loud calls like it was a distress call.

On the opposite side of the town, her sisters heard it loud and clear. And like a group of Military soldiers, they went to find their leader.

Back with Spike, he was unsure of what to do. And soon Blue notice him.

Okay, let's take it nice and easy. Spike said nervously and backing away. Were all good here, right?

Then Blue charged with screech, causing him to zipped away.

* * *

meanwhile, at the town hall. Twilight and her friends heard the commotion of calls.

What was that? Starlight asked.

Don't know if it's good. Said Rainbow.

TWILLLIGHHT!

Was that Spike? Applejack said.

Then Spike appeared running for his live.

Spike, what's wrong?! Twilight concerned.

Then suddenly Blue leap from behind a cart, and like a big cat she lunges at a pony to the ground, but luckily the pony was wearing a saddlebag. And Blue's teeth missed her skin. The ponies began running for their lives, and soon Blue rips the bag off the pony as she ran away and has her attention on the bag. As Twilight, Spike and Starlight begin to move around, Blue saw them and begins to turn towards a more suitable target.

Here, here, here, here! Twilight called getting Blue's attention. Inside anywhere!

Then suddenly Blue's pack arrives and ran towards the 2. But they quickly got inside a house and shut the door, just in time. Meanwhile Twilight was now hiding from Blue, which is easier said than done. As she hid behind a cart, Blue leaps onto a leaning pole and screeches. Twilight quickly ran over to the nearest building, and that was Sugarcube Corner.

She quickly shuts the door, but Blue body slams through the window breaking the glass. Twilight rushes outside, but Blue quickly leaps in front of her. She quickly went inside as Blue leaps on the window, but Twilight quickly used her magic shield before she got too close. Blue steps back a bit, but launches forward slamming herself against it and knocks Twilight through a window behind her.

She quickly got up, and ran over to another cart. And Blue burst out from another window as twilight quickly got in. And Blue begins clawing the door trying to open it. And soon Blue breaks the window, but she did anything. Twilight shot a beam at the raptor knocking her away.

Blue quickly got up, and quickly calls to her sisters to fall back. Hearing this, they quickly regroup with each other and retreat to the forest.

As soon as they were gone, the ponies came out of their hiding places. And luckily no one was hurt. But Twilight only has a few cuts from the glass.

Are you okay, Twilight? Rainbow flew over to her.

I'm fine, just a few cuts. She said.

Did you all see those other 3 raptors? Asked Applejack.

I think those might be a pack. Fluttershy gasped.

You mean, working as a team? Spike gulped.

Yeah.

Now what will we do? Starlight asked. Celestia will be here soon, and Blue is gone.

We need to catch her again. Twilight said.

But Twilight, there's 4 of them. Said Spike. And you look pretty bad.

Spike's right, Twilight. Rainbow said. Maybe we should get you patch up and think of a plan.

You're right, it's best to think of a plan. Twilight said. And that is a very smart creature.

* * *

As Twilight was being tended, what she and her friends didn't know. Is that someone has already went out to find Blue.

But not someone, a whole group.

The 6 students of Twilight's school of Friendship. Sandbar, Gallus, Yona, Smolder, Ocellus, Silverstream went out to try and catch Blue, and Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo was with them.

You think Twilight will be please with this? Smolder asked Gallus.

Oh, relax, we have plenty of nets. It will be quick. The blue griffon answered since it was his idea.

Uh, I don't know guys, didn't you see how fast and dangerous they were? The little changeling feeling unsure.

I'm Ocellus with this, this seems a bad idea. Said Sandbar.

I'm sure it will quick. Said the pink Hippogriff. And I never seen anyway soon amazing!

For being the niece of Queen Novo and cousin of Princess Skystar. She has a lot of excitement. ( I wonder where she got that from? )

Yak not afraid of strange lizard. Yona said.

And soon, they entered the Everfree forest where the raptors disappeared into.

Uh, I don't think this is really a good idea Gallus. Applebloom said nervous. Maybe we should head back.

Relax AB, we just follow their tracks, catch them, and bring them back. Gallus assured. Easy.

* * *

300 yards away, Blue and her sisters were now in a quiet section of the forest feeding on a carcass of a deer. And as they fed, the ground begins to vibrate. It didn't take them long to lift their heads to look around, soon the vibrations got stronger and felt like footsteps.

Blue quickly sniffs the air, trying to figure out what's going on.

She senses something's wrong, but isn't sure what though.

Then small forest creatures appeared and ran pass them, they seem to be running away from something.

Something big.

Blue quickly calls her sisters to move, and soon quickly ran as distant growls are being heard.

* * *

Meanwhile Gallus's group were still moving down the trail, when they heard the distant thudding.

Hey Yona, is that your stomach growling? Smolder asked.

Yak not hungry. Yona said.

What is that? Scootaloo asked.

Then the birds above them in the trees begin to fly away. And the small creatures appeared running pass them.

What's gotta in to them? Ocellus asked.

Then suddenly Blue and her pack bursts from the bushes rushing pass them.

Whatever it is, it's scaring them. Said Gallus.

Then suddenly a loud roar was heard and made them cringed as they looked ahead of them. Then suddenly bursting through the trees came a large predatory dinosaur.

It was Tarbosaurus.

The apex predator of Late Cretaceous Mongolia.

The moment the dinosaur was seen the group of 9 zipped away running for their lives. As the Tarbosaurus lets out a terrifying roar.

* * *

Celestia was now walking down the trail to Ponyville when the roar was heard. The young Triceratops looks around knowing something is out there. Every since Celestia found him, the young dinosaur seem's to not leave her side. But serious know's something is wrong and continues to head towards the town.

* * *

Twilight and her friends heard too, and were almost at the forest.

What was that? Rainbow asked.

A dragon? Applejack guessed.

I don't think it's a dragon, Applejack. Said Twilight.

Knee pinching, something SCARY IS COMING! Pinkie screamed and zipped away running towards town

The others were dumbfounded of her reaction.

Then suddenly the students and the Crusaders running out of the forest.

Applebloom?! Applejack shocked to see her sister. What are you running from?!

LOOK BEHIND!

Confused, they looked ahead seeing the raptor rush out of the forest, and soon the Tarbosaurus bursts out of the tree line. The group quickly ran for their lives.

* * *

Princess Celestia soon arrives at the town hall, but strangely no one was seen. Then suddenly Twilight and the others came in to view running for their lives.

Twilight! What's wrong?

Twilight shouted in a panic not normal way. Hide! Run! Hide!

Then suddenly the Tarbosaurus appears, and lock on to his victims. The young Triceratops know's better than to stand his ground. And he quickly left Celestia's side to safe himself, even though he's big, he's still not big enough to fight a monster that big. Especially since he know's another predator similar to one he shared his prehistoric world with.

WAIT WHAT?! Twilight realizing something. Guys, Princess Celestia is in trouble!

Then Time slows time as the tyrannosaur gaps he's jaws open ready to catch the Alicorn.

Then suddenly the Tarbosaurus felt a powerful swing against his leg. And Time is back to real speed.

The Tarbosaurus shifts side way trying to regain his footing, once he did. He saw the Ankylosaurus fighting back after he was so close too him. The armored herbivore slams his club on the ground, as a act of aggression. The Tarbosaurus now focus on him, roars and moves towards his new opponent. As he lunges forward, the Ankylosaur spins and hits the predator in the face with his tailclub.

As the Tarbosaur takes a step back he suddenly felt, a horrible pain in his left foot. He roars and looks down, seeing the Gastonia has swung his tail into his foot. Then suddenly pain was enough to caused the giant predator to onto his left side and crashes with a huge thud. But still very much alive.

The ponies slowly appeared one by one, and saw the down Tarbosaurus.

After a minute or 2, the Tarbosaurus has managed to get up onto his feet. And soon limps away with a cut foot, and brusied leg. Knowing this is not a fight he'll win.

Blue and her sisters saw the whole thing, but this was a common thing to see back in their world.

Celestia, are you okay?! Twilight rushing to her mentor.

I'm fine, Twilight. She reassured her and hugged her. I presume that is the reptile you wanting to show me?

Twilight looked back and saw Blue and her sisters nearby.

Actually, yes. She answered.

And soon Blue leads her pack away from the town.

* * *

After the heroic save of Princess Celestia from the Tarbosaurus, the Ankylosaurus was surprisingly given a reward for saving her, along with the Gastonia. Which the 2 dinosaurs didn't seem to show any care since the brain of a dinosaur can only focus on one thing at a time. Soon Twiligth brought Celestia and the young Triceratops to her castle, to show her the notes she has taken from Blue.

As the others were talking to Celestia, Twilight still couldn't understand what happen. Even though they were different, all these creatures seemed to be the same kinds of creature. She almost thought they are in the same family of reptile. But can't seem to put her hoof on it.

Then suddenly her thought were interrupted when something hits her hard on the back of her head.

OW! What the... Twilight uttered and rubbing her head and saw a vortex closed. And a large chest with some kind of symbol of a dinosaur, a strange device came with it. Seems to be a tablet of some kind.

What is that? Spike asked.

* * *

Next Time.

Twilight and her friends will out of the strange cube and chest.

 **Author's Note**

Incase your wondering about the yellow green theropod foot from the last chapter. Here a hint, it too is in the Tyrannosaur Family. But again not T. Rex, it's much smaller lives 10 million years before, and more lightweight and faster.

Please feel free for request for dinosaurs.

Species Shown.

Gastonia

Euoplocephalus

Ankylosaurus

Tarbosaurus


	7. Mystery of The Chest And Device

10 minutes have past since the strange chest and device mysterious appeared. And right now they were talking about the strange news about large reptiles being seen across the land.

So, last night there was news a family seeing a large reptile with a big head? Starlight asked.

From what I heard, yes. Said Celestia.

They didn't get a good look, because how dark it was. Said Twilight. But they did get a picture of the creature's head.

There's recent news of 3 ponies eaten by strange reptiles with crests. Spike said.

And there's been a recent letter from Princess Cadance saying there's a whole group of them with tube like crests. Said Rainbow Dash.

Y'all think they might connected somehow by that earthquake? Asked Applejack.

Hard to say, it's almost like appeared from thin air. Twilight said.

Not to mention about that huge monster that came out of the Everfree Forest. Rarity reminded.

Well, I'm amazed about that creature you last night. Twilight said to Celestia. He sure is amazing.

They then turned to Pinkie who was playing around the Triceratops, and rolled a ball to him. And then he pops it in his beak.

And let's not forget the strange chest with the logo and this weird thing it came with! Pinkie said.

Yeah, I can't seem to find a keyhole to open the chest anywhere. Said Spike.

Well, when it comes to strange events and objects that's usual my thing. Said a familiar voice as they look around and saw Discord resting on top of the book self. If I weren't so complex, I might take it personal.

* * *

Meanwhile, many miles south in Appleloosa. The local ponies were going about their daily business as usual. And then a gang of dinosaurs appeared. And Braeburn and several other ponies were trying to chase them away.

These dinosaurs are Coelophysis. A early dinosaur up to 10 feet long, and native to Triassic North American in places like Arizona.

get outta there you thieving varmints! Braeburn shouted.

Come on, get! Said the town's sheriff.

The group of 6 Coelophysis screeched and flashed their teeth trying to scare them away. Then they soon ran into serious trouble, as a larger version of Coelophysis arrives on the scene.

Gojirasaurus.

Twice as big as Their relatives, and from the same region of North America. The Coelophysis quickly turn to the new opponent, as Braeburn and his group leave's. Then suddenly the Gojirasaurus lunges and kills one of the Coelphysis with a blow to the neck. The rest of the pack were force to abandon the fight, as the Gojirasaur begins to feed. But then a large crocodile like reptile arrives.

Postosuchus. One of the largest Triassic carnivores that ever lived.

The Postosuchus rears up and roars trying to scare the dinosaur away. And the female Postosuchus is looking hungry, but there's only enough meat for one of them. But the Gojirasaurus is not backing down. Gojirasaurus was about as big as Triassic theropods have got.

As the 2 Triassic predator fight for the carcass.

As Braeburn and his team got back to town, they soon saw another type of dinosaur.

A huge herd of Plateosaurus has been drawn to the area in search of food and water. It is hard to believe that these 4 legged beasts are related to Coelophysis, but these are plant eating dinosaurs.

The lead Plateosaur rears and drives the gang of Coelophysis away as they left them alone.

Their size is the key to their success, and at 4 tons, they are simply too big to be threaten.

The fight of the Gojirasaurus and Postosuchus came of a stop as they got closer. And were force to abandon the fight.

* * *

Hello, Discord, did you bring the cookies? Fluttershy asked.

Indeed, Fluttershy. Discord said and with a snap of his fingers a try of cookies and tea appeared. I also brought some tea to relax wit... OOOOUCH!

Discord yelled in pain as he turns and saw the Triceratops clamp his hard beak on his tail.

That is not a chew toy! Discord pulling his tail out and holding it. You don't even know where it's been.

The Triceratops then snorted at him.

Lousy creature. He muttered.

Discord, why are you even here? Applejack asked.

Well, don't me for dropping out of your ear, Applejack. Said Discord appearing from her ear. I just simply came by a simple hello, and everything.

Then suddenly Trixie appeared.

Guys! You might wanna see this! She said.

* * *

They soon saw a large herd of creature walking through to town. Made up of 3 species, each a different size. The smallest of the 3 is Tenontosaurus, 8 feet tall, 22 feet long and weighs a ton. And most of their length is tail and it's incredibly long. They are from Mid Cretaceous North America 110 mya same time and place with Deinonychus.

The 2nd is larger than Tenontosaurus, a distant relative in fact. Iguanodon, growing up to 30 feet long, over 10 feet at the shoulder, and weighing 3 tons. Their front feet are hands, and the thumb is a large thumb claw. They lived in Early Cretaceous Europe 125 mya.

And the largest of the 3 is Edmontosaurus. At 40 feet long, 13 feet tall at the hips, and weighing 4 tons. They're the size of a railroad boxcar. And they're the largest hadrosaur in North America. And one of the most widespread, ranging from Texas, to as far north as Alaska. They were named after where they were found in Edmonton, Canada. They're also the 2nd biggest hadrosaur ever. Only 2nd to a much larger relative in Asia.

The ponies quickly took shelter as the giants came closer. But despite their huge numbers, and their huge size, and fearsome appearance. They are actually gentle herbivores. And the ponies calm down as soon as they saw them feeding on some of the plant growth.

And the thumb spike of Iguanodon is mainly use for holding down branches when feeding. But can be use as a lethal weapon against a predator.

Some Edmontosaurus and Iguanodon rear up on their back legs, giving them a higher reach. And feeding on the hay which was use for the roofs of house.

As some stop to feed, the rest of the herd continues north. And on a path Applejack recognized to well.

Hey, their heading towards Sweet Apple Acres! She cried.

As she ran of hoping turn them to a different path. The ones that stop feed are peacefully browsing on the leaves and bushes.

Everyone was amazed by this giants. And a young male Edmontosaurus curiously went up to Fluttershy. And he was as big as she was.

Hello, little fella. Fluttershy gently petting the juvenile.

The youngster seemed like it, but then a large adult Edmontosaurus bellowed loudly and got between them.

Rainbow was about to fly up to the giant for scaring her friend till Celestia stops her with her magic.

There's no reason to fight Rainbow Dash. She said firmly. That creature was only defending the baby, it never intend to harm Fluttershy.

Rainbow soon saw the adult Edmontosaurus gently nudging the juvenile to the safety of the herd.

All right, I guess it just being a parent. Rainbow said agreeing.

Meanwhile, Pinkie was holding the device and notice a button on the side.

Hey, I wonder what this does? She said.

PINKIE!

Twilight then tackled Pinkie to the ground, causing her to drop it. And as it did, a small red light beeped. and a scanning ray appeared and scans a feeding Iguanodon, which doesn't seem to be bothered or notice it.

Then the device opens and a screen appeared between and showed a hologram of a Iguanodon. And then a voice was heard.

 **# SCANNING ANATOMY, SPECIES IDENTIFIED#**

 **# IGUANODON, NAME MEANING IGUANA TOOTH. FOR THEIR TEETH SHAPED LIKE THOSE OF IGUANAS, A MEMBER OF THE IGUANODONT FAMILY OF DINOSAURS. AND IS THE 2ND DINOSAUR EVER DISCOVERED IN 1821, AFTER MEGALOSAURUS WAS FOUND IN 1676. IT'S ALSO THE 1ST PLANT EATING DINOSAUR FOUND. THEIR REMAINS HAVE BEEN FOUND IN PLACES IN EUROPE LIKE AT ENGLAND. THEY ARE THOUGHT TO HAVE LIVED IN LARGE HERDS FOR PROTECTION. THEY ALSO HAVE A VERY STRANGE FEATURE, A SPIKE. WHEN THEIR FOSSILS WHERE FOUND, THEY FOUND IT WAS A HORN ON IT'S NOSE. BUT IT WAS LATER FOUND AS A THUMB CLAW, USED FOR DEFENSE. IGUANODON LIVED IN THE EARLY CRETACEOUS AND WERE SOME OF THE MOST SUCCESSFUL DINOSAURS OF THEIR FOUND, FOSSILS OF DIFFERENT SPECIES FOUND ON EVERY CONTINENT. AND THIS FAMILY OF DINOSAURS HAVE BEEN AROUND FOR 75 MILLION YEARS#**

Then the device turns off, and then a card with a picture of a Iguanodon emerged and pop out.

And left the ponies surprised and stunned of what happen.

Wow. That was something! Said Pinkie.

Spike then picks up the card and looks at it.

This is quite interesting. He said.

Twilight puts up the device with her magic. And looks at a Edmontosaurus.

I wonder. She said.

Then she notice the button that Pinkie pressed and push it. And it scans a the dinosaur.

 **#SCANNING ANATOMY, SPECIES IDENTIFIED#**

 **EDMONTOSAURUS**

 **# EDMONTOSAURUS IS A DUCKBILL DINOSAUR. 13 FEET TALL AT THE HIPS, MEASURES 40 FEET LONG, AND WEIGH 4 TONS. THE SIZE OF A RAILROAD BOXCAR. THIS IS ONE OF THE BIGGEST HERBIVORES IN NORTH AMERICA OF THEIR TIME. AND THEY'RE THE BIGGEST HADROSAUR IN NORTH AMERICA. AND THE 2ND BIGGEST EVER FOUND, ONLY 2ND TO SHANTUNGOSAURUS IN ASIA. EDMONTOSAURUS WAS ONE OF THE MOST WIDESPREAD DINOSAURS OF THEIR DAY, RANGING FROM TEXAS, TO AS FAR NORTH AS ALASKA. THEY ALSO HAVE MOUTH WITH OVER 1,000 TEETH, PERFECT FOR FEEDING ON THE TOUGHEST CRETACEOUS PLANTS. EDMONTOSAURUS WAS NAMED WHERE IT WAS DISCOVERED IN EDMONTON CANADA. AND IN ALASKA, HERDS OF THESE GIANTS WOULD MIGRATE EVERY YEAR THROUGH OUT THEIR LIVES. A 1,000 MILE TRIP TO FIND FOOD. A SINGLE ADULT CAN LIVE FOR 40 YEARS, AND IN ONE LIFE TIME THEY CAN TRAVEL A DISTANCE, ALMOST HALFWAY TO THE MOON.**

The device turns off and a Edmontosaurus card pops out of the device.

Soon everyone watch as the herd of Edmontosaurus, Iguanodon and Tenontosaurus continue their journey north.

* * *

An hour later, they return to Twilight's castle. And as Twilight just place the device on the of the chest. And air was released out of the chest, as the lid to open.

What is this chest? Twilight asked.

* * *

Next Time.

Twilight and her friends will learn about dinosaurs.

As they shrugged off their early beginnings. And reclaim their title of being the largest and fiercest animals...

On the planet.

Species Shown:

Coelophysis

Gojirasaurus

Postosuchus

Plateosaurus

Tenontosaurus

Iguanodon

Edmontosaurus


	8. Dinosaurs: A Chest of Knowledge

Everyone wasn't sure what could be in the chest. And it hasn't even been open yet.

So, um, what could in the chest? Starlight asked.

Empty, maybe. Rainbow thought.

Maybe, something important. Said Fluttershy.

or, maybe something about those reptiles! Pinkie said.

But, who's gonna open it? Spike asked.

I vote Twilight! Rainbow raising her hoof.

What, why me?! Twilight asked.

Because, you're closet to it! And the one who place the thing on the chest.

Okay, fine! She said.

Twilight slowly made her way to the chest, and taps her hoof on it. And nothing happen. Thinking it was safe, Twilight uses her magic to lift the lid of the chest open. But then, something unexpected happen. The lid was fling open, and suddenly everything went dark. And then a screen appeared over the chest, showing a hologram.

And soon, a voice was heard.

 **FOR, WHOEVER FINDS THIS CHEST, WILL REVEAL A GREAT AMOUNT OF KNOWLEDGE OF THE GREATEST ANIMALS, THAT EVER WALKED THE EARTH.**

 **THE DINOSAURS.**

Soon, the hologram then stared showing images of different kinds of dinosaurs.

 **THEY HAVE CONQUERED THE WORLD, TO EVERY CORNER. IN THE JURASSIC, ARE WHERE THE DINOSAURS ARE AT THERE MOST SPECTACULAR. HERE THE PLAINS ARE FULL OF SPECIALIST PLANT EATERS. AND THERE ARE OTHER DINOSAURS, HERE TOO. WITH DIFFERENT TASTES.**

 **SOME HUNTING DINOSAURS HAVE BECOME SOME OF THE FASTEST CREATURES ON EARTH. AND THOSE THEY HUNT. HAD TO RESPOND, OR DIE.**

 **SOME DINOSAURS HAVE BECOME FEARSOMELY STRONG AND AGGRESSIVE.**

 **THEY FIGHT FOR MATES.**

 **THEY FIGHT FOR FOOD.**

 **SOME, EVEN HAVE TO FIGHT, FOR A PLACE TO LIVE.**

 **THROUGH THE MESOZOIC, WHEREVER YOU GO. YOU'LL FIND A BEWILDERING VARIETY OF DINOSAURS.**

 **SOME ARE MINIATURES, A FOOT LONG. OTHERS, ARE MORE MASSIVE.**

 **AND THE BIGGEST OF THOSE OF THE PREDATORS, ARE DWARFED, BY THOSE OF THE HERBIVORES.**

 **THE ARGENTINOSAURUS! IT'S THE BIGGEST DINOSAUR EVER FOUND! OR HAS EVER EXISTED ON THE PLANET!**

 **DINOSAURS, ARE AS HOME IN THE WATER. AS THEY ARE ON LAND. AND THEY EVEN LIVED IN THE TOPS OF THE TALLEST TREES. AND THEY EVEN TAKEN TO THE AIR, THAT WILL LEAD. TO THE BIRDS.**

 **THEY THRIVED ALMOST EVERYWHERE. AND HOW THEY DO SO? IS WHAT EAT? AND ABLE TO TRAVEL.**

 **BETWEEN THEM, THEY TACKLED EVERYTHING THAT'S EDITABLE.**

 **SOME ARE PICKY OF THEIR FOOD. OTHERS WILL SIMPLY TAKE, THE BEST OF WHATEVER IS AROUND AT THE TIME.**

 **DINOSAURS, HAVE TRULY BECAME ONE OF EARTH'S WINNING DESIGN.**

And then, the hologram turns off. and the light returns. And leaving everyone amazed and stunned of what happen.

That... was... AWESOME! Rainbow breaking the silence.

I've never seen anything like that before. Starlight said.

Twilight then approaches the chest, and found it is full of different kinds of books, notebooks, and notes and charts even drawings.

And they had all one thing in common.

They all have the same word.

Dinosaur.

everyone else soon joins her. And begin to look at the things in the chest.

Spike reaches in, and pulls out a book.

Encyclopedia of... Spike reads the title reads the last word. Di... no... saurs?

Was that even pronounce right? Starlight asked.

I think so. He said.

Rainbow Dash then pulls out another book. Everything to know about... Ther... o... pods?

I got one about... Cera... top...sians? Pinkie looking at one.

She then opens the book and reveals a page of a Triceratops. Hey! I found the same guy, that looks like your friend, Princess!

Everyone looks at the picture and sees that it's a perfect match. the same horn design, the frill. Everything.

Twilight then looks at the name of the it. Tri-cera-tops.

Is that what he's called? Rarity asked.

I think so. Said Applejack..

Wait, there's something about them. Said Twilight and begins to read. Triceratops is a famous dinosaur found in the western part of the United States. In places like Montana, Wyoming, Colorado, New Mexico, North and South Dakota. And Southern Canada. Growing up to 30 feet long, 10 feet at the shoulder. And Weighing 8 to 12 tons. Their name means Three Horned Face, for the 3 horns they have. It was thought they traveled in herds for protection for the youngsters. And thought to have only be led by a dominant male.

Wait, so that guy will actually get bigger than that? Rainbow asked.

I believe he will, Rainbow Dash. Celestia said looking at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, many miles away in a forest. 3 young dragons were wandering through the forest for any gems they can gather up to that to their den. Normally they would be in the Dragon lands, but these 3 are old enough to fend for themselves. And because they won't deal with other dragons, they can venture away for a new home.

But that means encountering New Predators.

As they moved through the trees, one wanders off from the other 2 and searches behind a large boulder for any better luck. And begins to dig for some, but what he didn't know.

He has no idea that while he looking for food. He himself, is being preyed upon.

A 35 foot long, 4 ton Allosaurus. Is within striking distance.

Allosaurus is one of the largest predatory dinosaurs of it's time. They lived in the Jurassic 155 - 145 mya. In fact they are the state fossil of Utah. And titled The Lion of The Jurassic.

He slowly begins to move up behind him, trying to be as quiet as he can. The Allosaurus's feet are heavily padded with rubbery callous skin. This allows even the 4 ton Allosaurus to sneak up on his victim. The foot of Allosaurus is perfectly design to muffle the sound of it's approach, if it needed to be quiet. It also allows it to grip the ground more firmly. Preventing miss steps, which would alert it's quarry.

The dragon senses something is behind him.

But it's too late.

The dragon looks back, as the Allosaurus lunges himself with open jaws. And clamps he's jaws and teeth on the dragon's neck. The Allosaurus exerts 1 ton of pressure with it's bite.

A lethal force.

The Allosaurus then bents he's semi long neck to a breaking point with a powerful jerk and jaw shut.

All he sees, is the wide open mouth of the Allosaurus. He crushes he by the neck. Snapping the bones, as if they were twigs. The neck is broken, he's completely lifeless. And slumps to the ground.

It was over in just a blink of a eye.

Meanwhile, the other 2 dragons are unaware of what has happen to their friend. And they walk into a clearing in the forest. They stops because they doesn't see their friend.

The Allosaurus bellows loudly at the 2 dragons.

Then loud roar was heard as it rang through the forest.

Lightly louder than the roar of a jumbo jet, taking off. This defeating sound is meant to warn off adversaries.

The 2 dragons know they aren't alone here in this forest.

One dragon sniffs the air, trying to figure out what's going. All senses at full strength. Sight is important, because he's got to see where the opponent is coming from. Sound is absolutely important even in broad daylight or at the dark of the night. You got to hear where the opponent is going. And sense of smell is vital important, cause it's allows him to figure out where the opponent is out in the trees.

He sense's something's wrong. But has no idea what.

He catches slight movement. As they turns and looks they've found themselves staring at the jaws of the Allosaurus, as he is now closing in.

The Allosaurus is a classic headhunter. it's claws can be used to hold prey but it's teeth were are his real weapon.

The dragons stared at the Allosaurus as he circles them. And he is twice their size. Both circle each other as the dragons try to figure out where the other one is. Either he has flew away, or worst the Allosaurus has killed him.

One dragon glances up and sees a large opening of the clearing. It was wide enough for to take off flying. He quickly makes a break for it, the other was about to. But the Allosaurus snaps his jaws at him, and stopping him.

Using the grove of trees, the dragons runs off with the Allosaurus hot on his tail. He then ducks in and out snapping his jaws at him, and soon both were snapping jaws at each other.

The dragon look's at his opponent and see's spot where to attack, but getting there will be tricky. If he can outflank the Allosaurus, and jump on his side. The Allosaurus will have no defense.

It is the dragon's only hope.

Allosaurus is so big, all he cares about is getting his teeth on you. Once his got you. Your done.

Game over.

The Allosaurus chases the dragon, but then the dragon quickly made a sharp turn towards the dinosaur. With his wing talon out.

The claw drives home directly into the Allosaurus.

His 3 claws slice the skin of the dinosaur's face. And one of them almost hits him in his eye. The pain was enough to bring the Allosaurus into roaring.

The Allosaurus roar in terror as he stand's up right. Blood gashing from the wound.

Now the fight has change.

It's personally.

The dragon now has the perfect opportunity, to outflank the Allosaurus.

He quickly moves around, and leaps into the air. Landing on the side of the Allosaurus.

As he lands on his side, the dragon clamps his teeth on the Allosaurus's neck.

The Allosaurus is looking to kill this animal. Not chase him away. But to kill him.

As the Dragon continues to bite down on the neck. Allosaurus using his mass, is able to shift and ultimately throw the Dragon to the ground.

When the Allosaurus shakes the dragon off, he hits the ground very hard.

The Allosaurus lunges forward, but then changes position. halfway to his target.

The Allosaurus approaches the down dragon which was completely dazed from hitting his head hard.

The dragon fails to react quickly enough.

The enormous jaws of the Allosaurus, clamp down on the shoulder of the dragon.

Blood oozes from the dragon's shoulder, as the Allosaurus then lifts the dragon on his feet.

The dragon roars in pain, and is able use his claw. To slash the jaw of the Allosaur. But the Allosaur will not release his prey.

The dragon continues to thrush around in the Allosaur's jaws and roars in horrifying pain. His pains of roar was so loud, that it caught the attention of any pony which that were out for a nature walk.

Fueled by Bloodlust, the Allosaurus unleashes his rage on the wounded rival.

Grabbing the dragon in his jaws, once he has a firm strong grip. Using all of his strength, he threw the dragon like a ragdoll. And the dragon crashes into a tree very hard. The dragon slumps to the ground, and the Allosaurus towers over his prey. Allosaurus uses his enormous foot claws and rips and tears apart his helpless prey.

Allosaurus has won the battle. And claims this forest, as his own.

And to prove he has won this territory. He lets out a roar in triumph.

Catching the attention of everything near the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile the last remaining dragon has finally cleared the forest and lands near a lake as he heard the loud roar of the Allosaurus.

But now, he was thirsty from the dash from escaping the dinosaur. Thinking that he wasn't followed, the dragon lowers his head to get a drink of water. But his moment of safeness was short lived.

2 Allosaurus have arrived on the scene, as they lunge forward and roars at him. The dragon begins to move away from the Allosaurus, but he was so focus on the Allosaurus he wasn't aware of what was truly going on.

Then suddenly a 3rd Allosaurus charges out of nowhere and slams his head on the dragon's ribcage.

With the force of a runaway freight trian, the 3rd Allosaurus crushes the unexpecting dragon. The collision was enough to kill him on impact.

And if it didn't. The dragon hits the ground, and the Allosaur places it's left foot on the dragon's neck. Using his weight, he crushes the neck, if he was alive still.

Dinosaurs are quickly becoming the top predators of the land.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Crystal Empire. The ponies were still watching the herd of Parasaurolophus.

But their unaware, that their being watched. And about to have some unwanted company.

300 yards from the city, was a pack of hunting predatory dinosaurs, using the snowbanks as cover.

Albertosaurus.

A dinosaur native to Late Cretaceous, North America. And earn it's name from it location in Alberta, Canada.

The pack is made up of 4 adults. 2 more are at a distance with the rest of their offspring.

They slowly made their way closer to the herd being as quiet as they can. And their green coloration will give them away if spotted.

But the Albertosaurus, aren't the only predators stalking the herd.

On the opposite side of the city, was another pack of 3 predators. These are Gorgosaurus.

A distant relative to Albertosaurus, and from North American in Canada.

There is 3 of them, both led by a male. Which has a bright blue coloration.

Albertosaurus is a little bigger than Gorgosaurus. 30 feet long, 11 feet tall, and 3 tons.

But both, have one thing in common.

They hunt in packs.

Slowly they creep up to the herd. using the element of surprise to a advantage. If they can, a Parasaurolophus will never see the light of day again.

Unaware that a hunt was happening, a crystal pony was cleaning his trumpet. And as he cleans the inside, he then unexpected sneezed right through it. Making a loud trumpeting sound.

The moment it was heard. The Parasaurolophus perked and were now on high alert. It was almost as if they responded to another herd member. And they begin to look around.

Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry were sudden by their reaction.

Uh, what's going on? Shining asked.

Just then Sunburst joins them. Amazing! It's like they responded to that loud trumpet. He said.

But they seem nervous, as if they were scared. Said Cadance.

The ponies kept still, nor making any sudden movement.

Then a sentry looks across the snowy terrain. And then catches slight movement and spotted a Albertosaurus. The moment he's spotted, the sentry lets out a bellow alerting the herd. And soon, they begin to run.

Everypony, back inside! Shining Armor shouted.

The ponies immediately took shelter as the herd thunders through the streets as they ran. Both pack couldn't understand how they were spotted so soon. But went with their backup plan.

Chasing after their prey.

2 Gorgosaurus quickly approach the herd, trying to drive them into a kill zone. Same method the Albertosaurus are using as they ran to the front of the herd. Their goal is to try to get a lone Parasaurolophus to stray from the safety of the herd. Once done, they'll finish it.

As the leading Gorgosaurus begins to charge towards the herd, his sharp vision has caught something. It was Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry.

And he decided to try out for a appetizer.

He quickly charges towards the castle, confronts the family of 3. The Gorgosaur hangs back and paces them, testing for weaknesses. Not taking their eyes off the tyrannosaur, they kept Flurry behind them, even though he's already seen her.

Cadance slowly back way, holding her daughter. But that was something the Gorgosaur was looking for.

He immediately charged, by Shining Armor fires a beam of magic at the dinosaur's face. The tyrannosaur shakes his head, as he now turns towards Shining. But now Shining Armor is dealing with a predator 26 feet long, 9 feet tall. And 5,300 pounds.

Both circled each other taking their eyes off each other. It was truly like a knight in shining armor slaving a dragon. if dinosaurs and dragons were related to each other which they are not.

Then the Gorgosaurus charges, as Shining Armor uses his magic shield for protection. But as the Gorgosaurus slams his head, the momentum was enough to actually bent the shield and Shining Armor was thrown back unconscious from the impact.

Seeing a easy target, the Gorgosaur pins the helpless pony under his foot. Begin to lowers his jaws.

But just before he can even lay a tooth on him. A snowball was thrown into his face. Backing up with surprise. He quickly saw Cadance in the air, and begins to fly off.

Like most modern predators, he can't resist a moving target.

And soon, he takes off running after her. And lured away from Shining Armor.

The plan work's. But there's a catch.

Cadance glances back for a second. And saw the Gorgosaurus chasing her.

Now he's after Cadance.

Cadance flew around the city, trying to loose the dinosaur. But he was keeping pace with her, as she was now one step ahead of him. Cadance soon approaches a alley and was now trapped. quickly thinking, she went under a tarp to hide. But the Gorgosaur saw this, and came to a stop. And pulls the tarp back, and strangely sees nothing.

The Gorgosaurus growls softly, as he tries to figure what happen. To him, it was almost as if she disappear into thin air.

Or did she.

What he didn't know. Is that Cadance was hiding in plain sight, she was using a invisible spell that Twilight taught her in case she need it to. And it's actually working. The Gorgosaurus had no idea that the Alicorn is only a few feet away. Slowly Cadance begins to sneck away, being as quiet as she can. Right now, her mind was plaguing if she'll watch Flurry grow up and be by her side for her.

But as she begins to pass the dinosaur, Cadance doesn't know one important thing about predatory dinosaurs.

Their sense of smell.

As well as using his hearing and sight. The Gorgosaur is using his sense of smell to detect any scents. And soon, he has the pick up the scent.

Quickly turning around, he started to snap his jaws. Trying to catch her. But it's hard trying to bite and catch something you can't see.

Then suddenly, Cadance takes off to the air. And reveals herself, as everything went in slow motion. And the Gorgo's jaws begin to shut, only missing her by a inch and a few strains of her mane caught in his teeth.

Then normal pace returned as Cadance quickly rushes away. Only escaping with unharmed, but alive.

And the other Gorgosaurs called out to their leader of them making a kill. He soons went out to join them, as they begin to fight over a Parasaurolophus that was brought down. And were fighting over it with the Albertosaurs, and only enough meat for one pack.

* * *

Back at Ponyville, unaware of the hunt at the Crystal Empire. Twilight and the others were still going over the things in the chest.

And Pinkie was trying to figure out a name for Celestia's Triceratops.

Wait, you're saying you've heard that word in a dream? Applejack asked.

Yeah, well sorta. Said Twilight.

So... These dinosaur creatures. Said Rainbow are suddenly appearing in Equestria.

But, where did they come from? Starlight asked.

It's almost like they appeared from magic. Said Fluttershy.

Discord! Applejack called.

Discord then appeared under her hat. Yes, how may I be in service?

Did you some how brought these dinosaur creatures here? She asked suspiciously.

For your information, I never knew these things even exist. Discord answered. It wasn't until that Tricerao things bit me.

Well, Discord is not on the hall of frame. Said Rainbow Dash.

That I'll take as a compliment. Said Discord. Oh, well, guess I'm not needing much for this chapter of this adventure. Ta-ta for now.

And with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

So... ideas of naming your friend? Pinkie breaking the silence and on the Triceratops's back.

Actually, I haven't thought of a name yet. Celestia admitted.

Ooh! Ooh! How bout Horny? Frilly? Beaky? Theo? Tras? Lance?

Okay! Let's just slow down for a moment. Twilight stopping her.

Celestia then thought for a moment.

You know. I think I'll name him, Theo. She said.

I wonder how Theo and his friends ended up lost in that blizzard last night? Starlight asked.

They must've got lost from all the wind and snow. Fluttershy said.

Well, look's like Theo will be with us for a while. Said Twilight.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **I went with Theo from the Triceratops of Prehistoric Park for a name.**

 **And I hope you'll enjoy Avengers: Infinity War that came out yesterday.**

 **And does a bright blue male Gorgosaurus sound familiar to you?**

Species Shown:

Allosaurus

Albertosaurus

Gorgosaurus


	9. Winter's Wrapped Up?

2.5 months have past, and dinosaurs are starting to begin to be known to Equestria. And one of the biggest events Winter Wrap Up Day is only a week away. And Twilight and her friends have seen a different variety of dinosaurs come in go. With Spring drawing closer, Rarity's new fashion line is being used from the color patterns of dinosaurs. And the one matching Blue's pattern was proven to be a big hit.

Reports and sightings of these creatures were everywhere. More species of dinosaurs were seen by the day, and the news was spreading to every corner of the land.

But the most horrifying news ever, was when 3 young dragons were found killed and torn apart. And it's news spread across the land like mad. Dozens of ponies were sent to investigate the scenes, and each body had the same bite and claw marks. One body was actually scrap clean to the bone as if something was feeding off of it. The 2nd dragon was found with footprints and patches of blood in the snow, it was almost as if there was a fight. And there was a tooth embedded on it's shoulder.

And when Twilight and her friends finally heard of that, they couldn't believe of what happen. But they didn't know what kind of creature would go head to head in a fight with a dragon. And dragons are mostly invincible from other animals, even young dragons at a length of 20 to 25 feet. And Reporters are calling it...

The 3 Dragon Murder Case.

A few days after the herd of Edmontosaurus, Iguanodon and Tenontosaurus has left. Twilight and the others headed up the Crystal Empire, when they heard about the Parasaurolophus herd, and the hunting party of Albertosaurus and Gorgosaurus. Twilight was sadden, but relief that her brother only escaped with his life even with Cadance escaping her brush with death. And after identifying the 2 predators, Twilight almost suspected they were both relatives since they look similar. Even with the Tarbosaurus, that still lurks within the Everfree Forest.

and they was recent news of a ship being crushed in the jaws of a massive sea monster. Only 1 of the 8 crew ponies was escaped with his life, to tell the tale.

* * *

And finally, Winter Wrap Up Day has arrived.

And as the Ponyville residents get ready to work. Something unexpected happen, most of the snow and ice has already melted and disappeared. And the weather's temperature felt like a near Summer warmth then early Spring. But not just Ponyville, but many parts of the land as well.

But none the least, the residents cleaned up what was left.

Then Rainbow flew over to Twilight.

Rainbow Dash, what's the report? Twilight asked.

Things are like this as far north to the Crystal Empire. Said Rainbow.

Oh yeah! Called a voice.

Then another Pegasus, Clear Skies arrived.

I flew all the way to the Southern borders, and it's still like this! She said.

This really doesn't make sense. Said Rainbow. First, these dinosaur creatures turn up, and now the weather! What's next?

Twilight was very puzzled of what was going on. She had no idea or couldn't understand why it's happening.

* * *

An hour has past and the all of the snow and ice has cleared and melted away. All the hibernating animals have been waken, and some new dinosaurs have arrived.

One was a mid sized herbivore, with a rosette of plates and spines on it's back. Fewer plates than the spines actually. And for Rainbow the coolest thing was a spine sticking out of each shoulder. It was Kentrosaurus, a 20 foot dinosaur that lived in Jurassic Africa.

Another was a much larger version, but with more plates on it's back. And it has 4 lethal 3 foot long tail spines at the end of it's tail. And it's 17 back plates range in size from 4 inches, to 3 feet. It was Stegosaurus, like Triceratops, it too is a famous dinosaur in North America.

And there was plant eating dinosaur called Anchisaurus. An Early Jurassic dinosaur sharing the same time and place as Dilophosaurus.

But they brought some unexpected company.

Trailing behind them, was a pair of mid sized predatory dinosaurs. 20 feet long, 13 feet tall and weigh 3,000 pounds. It was...

Ceratosaurus.

Ceratosaurus mean Horned Lizard, for the 3 horns on it's head. 1 on it's nose, and 2 over it's eyes. And their the only predatory dinosaur with them. They lived at the same time and place with Kentrosaurus, Stegosaurus and Allosaurus. But Ceratosaurus and Allosaurus see each other as deadly competition.

Ponies flee in terror as the 2 predators started chasing them, and Twilight has the female of the mating pair after her.

* * *

Elsewhere, a pony was camping in the forest. And saw something flew overhead, he noticed it didn't look anything like a dragon. Not even close.

Whatever it was, it surely big.

* * *

After being chased for a few minutes, the Ceratosaurus pair have managed to corner Twilight into a alley. A young Stegosaurus was with her, and was swinging it's tail spines at them. Trying to drive them off, but the predators are not buying it. And it will only take a full grown adult to deter them away.

As the pair begin to make the final lunge, the Ceratosaurs stopped as the ground begins to vibrate. Every pony and dinosaur in the town felt them.

What is that? Spike said.

Earthquake, maybe. Applejack guested.

This feels different from one. Starlight said.

The Ceratosaurus pair turns and retreats as Twilight quickly rejoins her friends. And then a low bellow almost whale like was heard.

The tremors were made by the footsteps of a huge animal. Something that dwarfs anything around it. Twilight and her friends soon saw the creature as they looked southwards.

They saw a small brown colored head attached to a long neck, and bellows a whale like sound. And the long neck was attached to a huge elephant like body. With 4 thick legs to support it's heavy bull, and at the end was long whip like tail.

This is The Elephant of The Jurassic.

A huge herd of Apatosaurus is migrating north for food. It's hard to believe that these 4 legged monsters lived at the same time and place as Ceratosaurus. But these are plant eating dinosaurs.

The lead Apatosaur, a large male confronts the male Ceratosaurus as he rears up on his hind legs, and crashes down. Driving him away.

Their size is the key to their success. And at over 30 tons. They are simply too big, to be threaten.

Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy flew up to get a better look. And were jaw dropped stunned as they saw over a dozen more Apatosaurus behind him.

This is the shape of thing to come.

The Age of The Dinosaurs...

Has Dawned once more.

And the herd was seen as march across the land, nearing Ponyville.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **And here we are folks, the giants among Dinosaurs.**

 **The Sauropods.**

Species Shown:

Kentrosaurus

Stegosaurus

Anchisaurus

Ceratosaurus

Apatosaurus


	10. Sauropods: The Titans of The Jurassic

Somewhere on the edge of the Everfree Forest, a mother dinosaur is laying her eggs.

In a huge clearing near the forest's edge. Was a dinosaur similar to Apatosaurus, but in a gray color has spines along her neck, back and tail. And the end of her tail swished around.

She is a 25 ton Diplodocus.

The female Diplodocus squads down as low as she could, and finishes laying the last of the 100 eggs she laid. Each football size object is carefully placed, in a deep trench.

Once finish, she covers the the eggs and begins to leave. Just as mother Sea Turtles do after laying their eggs on a moonlit night.

Tenderly she buries her clutch, and then abandons them to their fate.

Out the fields near Ponyville, the rest of her gigantic marches along with the Apatosaurus herd. She is one of a great family of dinosaurs called the Sauropods, that dominate the Jurassic of Earth's History.

The female Diplodocus reaches the edge of the forest, and calls out to her herd.

They are the largest animals, to have ever walk the planet.

The herd of Apatosaurus and Diplodocus continues their march as they past Ponyville. The town's residents could hardly believe how big they were,

Within minutes, everyone was out and watching the colossal giants walk by. Twilight was so amazed that a Diplodocus walks right under her, and she wasn't even up to the giant's knee.

Soon Sandbar, Gallus, Smolder, Ocellus, Yona and Silverstream saw them. And couldn't believe their eyes.

Wow! I've never seen anything so big, before! Said Silverstream excitedly. Have you ever seen anything like them? I mean, I've never?!

Silverstream was so excited, that she didn't notice a Apatosaurus was walking towards her. And it's front leg is about to take a step.

Look out, Silver! Smolder shouted.

The young Hippogriff turned and quickly moved out of the way as the foot stomps on the ground right where she was standing. And the ground was shook by 40 tons of dinosaur.

The Apatosaurus and Diplodocus continue to migration, as some stop and begin to feed on the hay on the roofs. And leaves from the trees, as they fed, Twilight notice something that's often see sometimes in the African plains. Different animals feeding at different levels of a tree.

The Kentrosaurus was feeding close to the ground, and at head level. The Anchisaurus, having a higher reach was able to reach leaves over it's head level. The Stegosaurus was feeding at his head level, but a little higher than Anchisaurus. And a new dinosaur, Camptosaurus which often travel with Stegosaurus have a higher reach. And 2 Edmontosaurus, one feeding at head level, and the other on it's hind legs giving him a higher vantage point. But the Apatosaurus, thanks to it's long neck has the tops of the trees to themselves.

And Fluttershy was already in love of these gentle giants. And feeds some hay to a 5 year old Diplodocus, which is already 40 feet long and as heavy as a African Elephant. But Applejack notice the herd is heading towards Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

You get away from my apple trees! Applejack shouted.

Applejack and her dog, Winona were trying to drive the herd away from the trees. But having no such luck.

They might be herbivores, but they flatting trees and are constantly on the move.

And when they do.

Nothing gets in their way.

As the leading male continues to walk, his body hits a tree. And it was enough to bring the whole tree down. Applejack bit her hoof from the sight of it, and almost fainted.

Just then, Twilight and the others arrived.

Thank Celestia you're here Twilight! Applejack relieved. Please help me get those big guys away from my orchard!

Oh, relax Applejack. Said Pinkie. Those Apattysaurues are harmless.

Their name is Apatosaurus, Pinkie. Twilight corrected. And you might want to enjoy this.

* * *

Back at Ponyville, the male Tarbosaurus who has long recovered from the fight. Has wandered towards the town to see what was going on. And when the sauropods saw him. They immediately lash out their long tails. And it was enough to discourage him, and he decides to leaves this area to find a move suitable area with prey.

* * *

Soon the Mane 7 were watching the giant herd of sauropods as they traveled north.

Sure is quite a sight. Said Starlight.

Sure is. Said Rainbow Dash.

* * *

But Apatosaurus and Diplodocus are not the only giant Sauropods in Equestria.

300 miles from the southern borders of Equestria, in the desert. Was a huge herd of Sauropods.

There was about 14 of them total. And they were colossal even by Dinosaur standards. The earth shakes with each step, as hundreds of ton of dinosaur migrates north to feed their huge stomachs.

* * *

Back at Ponyville, The group saw one Diplodocus grabbing a mouthful of rocks.

Why is that guy eating rocks? Pinkie asked confused. Isn't he gonna have a tummy ache?

Actually, some birds do that to eat. Said Fluttershy.

Yeah, she's right. Said Twilight pulling out a book on Sauropods. Says here, that they can't chew. But swallow plants whole, and the rocks they swallow help grind up even the toughest plants.

And then, the Diplodocus swung his head over to some ferns and strips the leaves off.

A short time later, Rainbow headed out to check on her pet Tortoise, Tank. But when she got to her place, she has a visitor unlike any other.

* * *

Hundreds of miles away.

A lone pony was running for his live, as a gigantic creature was chasing him. It was a large predatory dinosaur, and the pony was too scared too even look back. He manages to run in gorge that was too narrow to the predator to fit. After a few minutes of silence, he pokes his head out and looks around. On his right, Manehatten is only 16 miles away.

Then suddenly, something drops in front of him. He looks down, and saw 2 wet splotches on the ground.

Then his eyes widen with fear, and looks up. Only to see a rosette of 60 thick teeth, then with a blink of a eye. The enormous jaws drop and clamps down on the pony, bones were crunch as the massive jaws closed. And then the dinosaur swallows he down in one gulp. Then his field of vision catches movement some distance away.

It was a herd of 3 Camarasaurus. 20 feet at shoulder, 60 feet long, and weighs 20 tons. That's 4x the weight, and 9x the mass of a elephant. Attacking a dinosaur of that size, would be like attacking a building. They too are Jurassic dinosaurs.

The predator watches them, and trailing behind them was a gang of Allosaurus. 6 of them.

* * *

Next Time.

Join Daring Do on her latest adventure.

To recover a lost Idol.

And meet the Biggest Land Predator of All Time.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **So, what could be the mystery predator from Chapter 3 and in this one.**

 **A different species? Or the same?**

Species Shown:

Diplodocus

Camptosaurus

Mystery Sauropod

Camarasaurus

Mystery Predator


	11. Daring Do And The African Predator

Daring Do.

Daring Do is a exploring, adventurous treasure hunting Pegasus.

And right now, she's been chased by her arch enemy, Dr. Caballeron and Ahuizotl, along with his men.

They've chased her all the way to a river, and now Daring was cornered and has no where else to go.

I'd would give up if I were you, Daring Do. Caballeron warned.

Not on my life, Caballeron. Said Daring Do.

Caballeron's minions began to approach her as she back up into the water. But what they didn't know, is that something is lurking within the depths. Then suddenly, lunging out of the water like a Crocodile. A large black Amphibian launch itself, and snatches one of the minions in his jaws. The amphibian looked like a giant salamander, but he was 16 feet long and weighs 1,000 pounds.

This was Koolasuchus.

A half ton Mid Cretaceous relic of amphibians from a time before the dinosaurs, Koolasuchus lived in the same region as Leallynasaura. And to him the small dinosaurs are prey. And once the huge amphibian has a firm grip on the pony, he drag him into the water to drown him, leaving Ahuizotl and the others retreated to the bank, horrid and stunned of what just happen.

But Daring Do took the chance, and escape into the air.

DARING DO! I WILL GET YOU ONE DONE! Ahuizotl shouted.

Once at a safe distance, Daring snickered and with a backwards glance. And ran off.

* * *

A day has pasted, and in her home which hidden. Daring Do now disguised as A.K. Yearling, as well as the author of every Daring Do book series. She's been doing this every since her first adventure. She was working on her latest book, but she was having difficulty and having trouble with this one. She had already finished up to the point of her escape from Ahuizotl. But only gotten her about 15 pages, not enough for a complete story.

But then the Koolasuchus got her thinking of something that she never thought before.

Maybe if I add another adventure in this. Daring thought. I might get something bigger.

Daring then moved to her desk, and pulled out some notes. Going over them like a detective, she went through the photographs carefully.

3 weeks ago, a gang of 3 ponies were torn and ripped apart by a unknown creature. And recently Daring has learned about these dinosaurs that have arrived. The location was at a remote section of the Hayseed Swamps by a river network that leads into the sea. The only evidence left from the creature were several footprints and a tooth, about 8 inches long.

Not much is known why they were out there, but they claimed they were looking for a lost idol.

The Golden Necklace and Bracelet of Aztec.

Legend has it, that the idols were created as sign of honor and ceremony. The ponies who made them, was as a sign of worship and honor of the Sun itself. And were own by the rulers of a lost civilization, and became a heirloom passed down to each generation.

But somehow, both idols have been lost. No ones what happen to them, some said that a villager has betrayed it's own tribe and took both the necklace and the bracelet. Others claimed that another tribe has fought a battle with them trying to claim the idols.

But whatever happen, the Idols are long gone.

And a countering to all of her research, the last known resting place of the Idols were in the Hayseed Swamps.

* * *

2 days later, Daring disguised as A.K. Has traveled to Ponyville for some help from Rainbow Dash and her friends. And she was amazed by the dinosaurs that are now living around here. The little Gastonia recently named Gaston by Pinkie. Some Apatosaurus, a few Stegosaurus, Iguanodon and Edmontosaurus and Tenontosaurus. Even the Leallynasaura and Camptosaurus, along with the Anchisaurus.

And recently a new dinosaur has arrived in the town, it's a distant relative of Edmontosaurus, but 10% of the size. It was Corythosaurus, up to 30 feet long, it's name means Helmet lizard, for the fan shaped crest on it's head. And Hadrosaurids are famous for a different crest shape.

Even though Corythosaurus are big, they are easily started. And will run away from anything that surprises them.

Daring watches a herd of 12, and one of them. a young female, 2 years old. Notice her and curiously walked up to her. She was so young she has never seen a pony before, and sniffs her curiously. But Daring was feeling a little uncomfortable with the little dinosaur in her personal space. Then suddenly, the mother of the youngster notice her lets out a loud bellow. And instinctively the young dinosaur ran back to her mother.

Sometime later, Daring has stop for lunch. As she ate, she notice the resident Leallynasaura clan feeding as well. And as usual, a sentry was on a pony made look out post making reassuring clicks to the clan.

Then a sub adult male, notice Daring and was curious. And then, Daring tear a piece of bread and lowered down. The Leallynasaura pecks it just to be safe. And then he takes the whole piece and rejoins his group.

An hour later, Daring was making her way to Twilight's castle. And then, she notice Twilight.

A.K.? Twilight said knowing not to use her real name in the open.

Daring quickly went inside, and Twilight closed the door.

Nice seeing you again, Princess. Daring said removing her hat.

You too. What can I help with? Twilight asked.

You heard of the Golden Necklace and Bracelet of Aztec? Daring asked.

Heard it? Twilight scoffed. I've read about them countless times!

Good! I'm hoping to find them as well.

Well, good luck if you do. Anything else?

Yes, I'm hoping if you heard about that incident in the Hayseed Swamp?

I did. I feel sorry for those ponies. Twilight said.

Have they found anything about the creature? Asked Daring.

Sorry no. Nothing but footprints and a tooth. Said Twilight. But I do know this. There was word about a creature with crocodile shaped head, and was seen during the attack.

Did they get a good look?

No, it was night when it happen. But I had a look and appears to some kind of Spinosaurid.

* * *

Hours later, Daring was now wandering in the Hayseed Swamps. The swamp rang in echos of dinosaurs far and near, and the last thing Daring wants is to become a snack for one.

Before long, Daring has encountered her first dinosaur in the swamp. It's a mid sized sauropod feeding on the ferns. It's flat muzzle and dozens of teeth at the front of the jaw, means that this species is Nigersaurus.

Nigersaurus was a dinosaur native to Niger, Africa.

A few minutes later, Daring wandered deeper in the swamp and traveled alongside with another African dinosaur. Ouranosaurus, a distant relative of Iguanodon. And has a large sail on it's back.

A short later after departing the Ouranosaurus, Daring has stumbled across whats left of the crime scene.

Then Daring notice a tooth lying on the ground. It's was conical shaped, which means it was a Spinosaurid tooth.

Looks like I'm on the right track. Daring said to herself.

Then suddenly, She has unexpected company. When a 26 foot long Theropod dinosaur appeared and took a bite into a corpse. And then it notice the Pegasus just 15 feet from it. It's a African Abelisaur called Rugops. Luckily for Daring, Rugops is a scavenger. Only feeding on carcasses of animals, it wouldn't hunt if it wanted to. But then, Daring did a mock charge and made a scary sound and Rugops took off running with a slab of meat in his mouth. And Daring was soon laughing.

Then suddenly, the ground shook as Daring hid behind some bushes. Only through a gap in the leaves. And then, a large brownish foot stomps into view, and soon another appeared as large predatory dinosaur walks by.

Whoa! Daring in awed.

This dinosaur is Spinosaurus.

The Biggest Land Predator of All Time.

Reaching a length of 57 feet long. And weighing up to 11 tons. This monster is famous for a 6 foot tall sail on it's back. As Daring watches the 11 ton colossus stomps away. But she notice something was not right. Back at twilight's castle, Twilight showed her some pictures of Spinosaurs and the largest had a different body design.

Then Daring notice something caught on the Spinosaur's left hand claw, and on his sailfin. it was the lost Idols she's looking for. Daring could hardly believe that she have finally found them. But now comes the next challenge.

How to get both of them off, of a 57 foot monster.

* * *

Daring quietly follows the Spinosaurus to a large river that leads to the nearby coast. The perfect habitat for Spinosaurus. And Daring saw a shoal of large sawfish moving upriver they were Onchopristis a 25 foot long Sawfish.

And a favorite prey for Spinosaurus.

Daring watches from a distance as the Spinosaurus walks into the river to his knees. And then he lowers his crocodile like snout in the water. This scene was almost like watch Grizzly Bears hunting Salmon in the Alaskan wilderness.

And thanks to his nostrils which are set high, the dinosaur can breath while he hunts. But even though he can hardly see the Onchopristis swimming by him. He has a secret weapon.

Special sensory holes on the Spinosaur's snout can detect movement underwater. This kind of sensory power is seen with crocodiles, which allows them to swim even in murky water. And allows them to hunt.

So this means that Spinosaurus can strike at a victim even without seeing it.

And then, the Spinosaurus strikes a large Onchopristis in his jaws. And brought it to shore, instead of using it's teeth for crushing. It's uses it's large hand claws to tear. It's conical teeth for perfect for gripping slippery fish.

The process went on for an hour, as it catches feeds a little on the corpses and catches again. A huge amount to waste, but plenty of fish to catch. But then Daring saw a large sail moving through the water, and it matches the picture she saw. It was a Spinosaurus, but this one is different.

As it climbs to shore, It's revealed to had shorter back legs making it walk on all 4's. Longer torso, different neck shape, and a different sail shape. More of a B shape than fan.

It appears this is more of a water dwelling Spinosaurus, possibly a subspecies.

The old male land dwelling Spinosaurs growls a warning at his water dwelling cousin. And the young female quickly backs down.

10 minutes later, the Spinosaurus soon lays down on the sun warm bank. And soon falls asleep.

Daring now sees the perfect opportunity to get the Necklace and Bracelet.

But she fear's it's only a matter of time before Caballeron and Azuizotl arrive.

She flew up and grabs the Bracelet off of the sail, and without waking him up.

But now comes the hardest part.

Getting the Necklace off it's claw.

Daring slowly made her way to the giant's left arm. The dinosaur's loud breathing seems to muffle her steps. And she was very close to a sleeping giant that even a human would never dare try.

The little Pegasus compared to the 57 foot dinosaur, was like a mouse next to a Saltwater Crocodile. And soon she got the hand claws, those claws are very powerful, and they have the power to rip through the metal of a door of a car.

She see's the Necklace is caught on the claw on the middle finger. As she slowly reaches in to grab it, she heard a hissing sound and panics and looks at the Spinosaurus as he opens his mouth. And soon small birds and pterosaurs came in and started pecking between the dinosaur's teeth.

Daring has seen this before in crocodiles.

It's a symbiotic relationship. The Spinosaurus gets a teeth cleaning, and the birds and pterosaurs get a free meal.

Soon Daring got back to the Necklace, and slowly and carefully. She manages to slip her hoof on the chain. And slowly slips it off it's claw.

Easy as pie. Daring snickered.

Daring puts the Necklace and Bracelet in her bag. And begins to sneak away from the Sleeping giant.

But just before she was home free.

Daring heard some growling close by, she looks ahead. And saw 2 smaller Spinosaurids confronting each other. One was a little bigger than the other.

The smaller was is Baryonyx.

A Spinosaurid native to Europe, in place like England.

And the larger one is Suchomimus.

Suchomimus was native to Africa, and lived several million years before Spinosaurus appeared.

Knowing that the fight will wake the Spinosaurus up. Daring begins to head in a different direction.

But as she took a step. A branch snap under her hoof.

Uh oh. She said nervously.

The snap was loud enough to pull the Baryonyx and Suchomimus from their fight. And the Spinosaurus's eyes shot open and wide awake. And he turns towards the 3.

And Daring was in grave danger.

Soon the Spinosaurus got to his feet and approaches them letting a aggressive roar, and it was heard across the swamp.

Trapped between the Spinosaurus, and the 2 smaller cousins.

Daring quickly rushed away into the trees. And the Baryonyx and Suchomimus ran away. And as soon they were gone, the Spinosaurus soon went back to his spot and got back to sleep.

* * *

Once a safe distance, Daring quickly caught her breath.

But then something puzzled her. She pulled out the picture of the tooth from the crime and compared to the one she found. And notice a major difference.

The tooth she found was conical, a Spinosaur tooth. Meant for gripping than tearing.

The tooth in the photo was thinner, more blade like. And it has serrations similar to that of sharks, and it was like a knife.

Daring realize that the Spinosaurus is not the culprit of the crime scene.

So what is?

Then suddenly, a large theropod appeared. And it has the matching tooth design.

Carchardontosaurus. Meaning Shark Tooth Lizard.

And soon, he notice the male Spinosaurus. As he woke up and saw the other top predator of his old region home.

Large predators would normally avoided each other, but in some cases will invade a territory if needed.

Spinosaurus may be larger and more powerful. But Carchardontosaurus has the more lethal bite.

And All that Daring can do, is try to stay out of the way.

The Carchardontosaurus approaches the Spinosaurus as he backs up. Then both predators roared as the Spinosaurus snaps his jaws, and the Carchardontosaur twirls around and circles his opponent. They roared again as the Carchardontosaur lunges to make a move, but misses. And The Spinosaurus snatches him by the neck in his jaws. The predators thrashed around, tails swinging around, sand being kick up.

Daring watches as the clash of the titans dueled.

Then the Carchardontosaurus manages to bite the Spinosaurus on his arm and neck. And as the 2 predators circled each other again, the Carchardontosaurus lunges by the Spinosaurus got him by the neck. But then, he manages to get the upper hand and swung him into a large rock. The Spinosaurus took a hard hit on his head, and slumps to the ground, but still very much alive.

And soon the Carchardontosaurus walks off. Only leaving with minor injuries on his neck, but he will recover.

And soon, the Spinosaurus got up and still very dazed from the hit. But manages to shake his head to get his vision straight. He now carries a wound on his left arm and neck. He was only lucky he break his sail because it's made of his backbone in tall neutral spines. And that would kill him if it did happen.

And then the Spinosaurus lets out a loud roar, as birds and small pterosaurs like Peteinosaurus and Rhamphorhynchus flew off.

* * *

And soon, Daring now having the lost Idols, is now making the journey home.

As she walk across the riverbank, she had a close call with a Sarcosuchus, the biggest crocodile of all time. And it look like a giant Gharial. And soon traveled with a herd large sauropod dinosaurs called Paralititan

Paralititan is the biggest dinosaur in Africa. 85 feet long, and weighing up to 60 tons. No other dinosaur throughout the continent's history even comes close. But as big as they were, they are not the true biggest dinosaur.

that record belongs to a distant relative on a different continent.

Daring followed them all the way to the edge of the swamp. And she went through so much today, she was not in the mood for anything else.

Until, a familiar voice was heard shouting. DARING DO! GIVE ME THE GOLDEN NECKLACE AND BRACELET OF AZTEC, NOW!

It was Aluizotl and his men.

Daring turns in face him.

Well? What's your pick? Caballeron asked.

Then suddenly, his henchmen charged towards her. But Daring quickly punched them, and took out all of them in seconds.

Listen Aluizotl and Caballeron! Daring growled. I've been through a lot of trouble today, and I am saying as clearly and carefully as I can! I almost got trampled by a dinosaur fight, nearing became crocodile munch! And I'm too TIRED, TO DEAL WITH YOU!

She then pull both of them down and gives them a death glare. AM I CLEAR?!

Then Aluizotl and Caballeron ran off, not wanting to get beaten. And soon the henchmen ran away as well.

That's what I thought. Daring said.

* * *

A few days later.

Daring was at her home, and has finally finished the last page of her new book. And soon begins to head out to get it published.

* * *

2 Weeks later.

Rainbow was at her home. And heard her door knocked. She open it, and found a package at her doorstep. And a note was on the box.

From: Your Friend, Daring Do. Rainbow read.

Rainbow quickly open the package, and was now holding the latest edition of the Daring D Series.

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, OH MY GOSH! She yelled excited.

And on the cover revealed Daring Do with a Spinosaurus in the background. And titled...

 **DARING DO**

 **AND**

 **THE GREAT AFRICAN PREDATOR.**

* * *

Next Time.

Twilight and her friends will travel to Manehatten, to help the city evacuate.

But there unaware. That there about to meet...

A Legendary Monster.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **To be honest, I'm not completely used to the new body design of Spinosaurus.**

 **So I went with old and new version of Spinosaurus.**

Species Shown:

Koolasuchus

Corythosaurus

Nigersaurus

Ouranosaurus

Rugops

Onchopristis

Spinosaurus ( Jurassic Park III )

Spinosaurus ( Bigger Than T. Rex )

Baryonyx

Suchomimus

Carchardontosaurus

Peteinosaurus

Rhamphorhychus

Sarcosuchus

Paralititan


	12. Manehatten Battlefield

As Twilight and her friends continue to watch the dinosaurs that have recently called Ponyville home. Rainbow Dash then rushed in.

Rainbow? What's the rush? Twilight asked.

There's... COME ON! Rainbow flying off.

Soon the others followed her.

* * *

As they finally got to Rainbow's place they could hardly believe what they were seeing. It was a huge flying reptile, a kind of Pterosaur. Most Pterosaurs they've seen were only bigger than birds. But this one is tall enough to look a Giraffe in the eye.

What is that thing? Applejack asked in awe.

That is one big Pterosaur. Said Starlight.

Twilight was looking through one of the books in the chest. The she brought was one on Pterosaurs, and after looking a section of Pterosaurs which belong to the family of Azhdarchids, which included the biggest species of Pterosaurs, she finally found a match.

Here it is! Twilight called.

The others looked at the picture, and the pterosaur is revealed to be a Quetzalcoatlus.

Named after the Serpent God of the Aztec, this is the biggest flying creature of all time. ( Well... Biggest Flying Creature of All Time on Earth ).

With a height of 20 feet, and a 40 foot wingspan. No flying bird while ever get this big, not even close.

Quetzalcoatlus lived in North America towards the end of the Cretaceous. And it was so big, that few other Azharchids only come close to it's size.

Even though Quetzalcoatlus no longer owns the record of Biggest Flying Creature. Since most dragons have bigger wingspans than them. It still holds the record of Biggest Pterosaur.

After Fluttershy kindly made the large flyer that made Pegasus ponies look like hummingbirds to him. He soon flies off to a different place to rest. Since he can cover half a continent on a single day.

And Fluttershy's cottage home have just became a home for several dinosaurs that live near it. 2 species with dome shaped heads, one was smaller with short spines while the other was bigger. They were Pachycephalosaurus and Stygimoloch. And a dinosaur that looks exactly like a Ostrich, called Gallimimus also lives nearby.

An hour later as Twilight and her friends were hanging out. The ground begins to shake from the footsteps of a large sauropod. As Twilight and the others saw it, it was walking past Twilight's castle and bellows. It was a female Brachiosaurus.

A Jurassic Sauropod also from North America, living in the same region as Apatosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Stegosaurus, Diplodocus, Camptosaurus and Allosaurus. But Brachiosaurus was different then most Sauropods, it's body design looks like that of a Giraffe. Including how it's neck was held up, and a large powerful heart and special blood vessels help force the blood to their heads which are held 40 ft off the ground. And soon, a few other Brachiosaurus arrived. As well as a new Sauropod.

Borealosaurus.

Borealosaurus is a Early Cretaceous Sauropod, from China. But their not in the same family of Sauropod that includes Apatosaurus or Brachiosaurus. They belong to the Titanosaur Family. Titanosaurs are common through the Cretaceous roaming on every continent. And Paralititan is in that family.

And The Borealosaurus is follow by a entire herd of 9.

And soon, a herd of Ceratopsians arrive in the field near the town. They were Einiosaurus, and they have odd head design. Their nose horn curves down and straight, and 2 horns on each corner of the frill. And the Einiosaurs were join by a herd of Maiasaura.

Maiasaura is a Hadrosaur that lived before Edmontosaurus. But one member, a young male seems to have a nasty wound on his right hind leg. Most likely cause when escaping a predator after a careless move when he wanders away from the safety of the herd with a friend.

And trailing behind them was a pack of Daspletosaurus. 1 adult female, 2 sub adults females, and smallest was a immature male just 4 years old. The adult female is actually the mother of the young.

For now they keep their distance watching for the young Maiasaura to collapse.

* * *

It was now night, and a few mile from Manehatten. A herd of Edmontosaurus flees from a predator, one that they know and fear. A male Tarbosaurus with a green color and black patches on his face, which gives him the name Speckles.

Speckles and his mate watches the herd as they ran, but it wasn't them that cause them to run. They soon saw a shadow in the darkness with the same body shape they, but only bigger.

Luckily the predator was not after them, which was in their territory. The predator was after something else.

* * *

The next day, the mystery predator was wandering closer to Manehatten, and then came across a set of tracks. He lowers his head, and sniffs them. And they were fresh. He looks over to his left and saw a small ridge. He knows something is there, waiting for something.

The predatory dinosaur let out a grunt, and soon a mid sized dragon slowly crawled into view. Look and ready for a fight. The dinosaur growls, and then a 2nd dragon from behind appeared.

The 1st dragon is the first to lunged, but the dinosaur then swung his massive head and sends him flying back. And the 2nd charges as the dinosaur slips his neck under him and threw him back onto the ground. And then, the 1st one came back and the dinosaur slams his tail into the dragon's face. And caught the dragon in his mouth, along with the 2nd one. And then he threw hard onto the ground, the first one was killed when his neck snaps from hitting the ground.

And when the 2nd dragon lifted his head and begins to shake the daze out. The dinosaur lifts up and stomps his right foot on the dragon's head.

And let's out a thunderous roar.

* * *

A few days has past, and a day since Rainbow got the new Daring Do book. Twilight has going over a class with a lesson on Sauropods, when Spike came in with a letter from Princess Celestia about a herd of Camarasaurus heading towards Manehatten with a gang of Allosaurus behind them.

And soon they boarded the train, and arrived a few hours later. But the Allosaurus have beaten them to the city.

Oh no! the Allysaurus has beaten us here! Pinkie cried.

It's pronounce Allosaurus, Pinkie. Twilight corrected.

As they got to the station, they saw a huge army of ponies desperate of getting out of the city alive.

Soon Twilight and friends saw a large dragon flying overhead, he probably has a den somewhere from the city. And soon the herd of 3 Camarasaurus and the dragon confronting them, the dragon himself was as big as the leading male.

And before long, the pack of Allosaurus arrived, but then changes their sight on the dragon. They immediately charged and confront them, and if they can killed the dragon. They will feed for over a week.

Twilight and her friends soon arrive at the scene and hid behind some parts of a building that were knocked off. And soon 2 Allosaurs roars with teeth and claws bearing.

At the sight of the Allosaurus, the Camarasaurus herd turns and retreats. Leaving the dragon to face the threat, alone.

The herd thunders through the streets as the remaining ponies rushed out of the way as 50 tons of Sauropods stampedes. The herd was made of a leading male, a female, and a youngster. Their goal is to get the young into the next generation.

Soon the Allosaurus have managed to surround the dragon, the dragon blasts a fire stream. But 2 Allosaurus got out of the way. And the Alpha male roars at the dragon.

* * *

The large predatory continues to head into the city. And is able to sense vibrations of the fight through the pads of his feet. That allows him to track large herbivores.

The predator is capable of picking up vibrations the pads of it's feet. The sound waves created by the battle are transmitted through the ground. Into the feet, up the skeleton, and into the inner ear. So the predator is able to feel the battle through his feet.

Every time the dragon stomps his foot, it creates a ground tremor. And the predator uses those tremors to zero in, on the target.

* * *

Meanwhile the dragon continues to fight the Allosaurus. But already has fresh wound on him from the teeth and claws. Whenever he turns another will lash out.

He manages to get airborne, but just where he was home free. An Allosaurus jumps onto his back, and slams his upper jaw on his wing like an ax. The pain was enough to cause him to crash into a building, and soon drops to the ground. A huge amount of debris have pinned the dragon, and soon the 6 Allosaurus begin to circle him.

Ooh, I can't look! Fluttershy covering her face.

The dragon soon pulls himself free, but the Allosaurus leaped on to him and claws and bites him hard. And soon, the dragon was brought on his knees. And the Allosaurus begins close in for the final kill. But as they begin to strike.

They the ground begin to vibrate.

The Allosaurs look around as the vibrations became footsteps and sounded closer with each one.

Uh, what is that? Rarity asked nervously.

I don't know. Twilight said.

Then Spike notice something coming. What... is that?!

The 7 turned and saw a large predatory dinosaur that looks like the Tarbosaurus, but this one his much bigger.

Predators are opportunistic, and the bigger they are, the more opportunities they have. And unfortunately for the Allosaurs, their battle has attracted the attention of the biggest opportunist in North America.

And they don't call him The King, for nothing.

And out of all of the predators in North America's History.

This is...

The Biggest, Meanest, and Scariest of them all...

Tyrannosaurus Rex.

And the Tyrannosaurus Rex roars.

* * *

Next Time.

Twilight and her friends will learn about the Most Powerful Predator that ever lived.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

And we have finally revealed the ultimate predator himself. Tyrannosaurus Rex.

The mystery predator in chap 3 was T. Rex and in chap 10

Species Shown:

Quetzalcoatlus

Pachycephalosaurus

Stygimoloch

Gallmimus

Brachiosaurus

Borealosaurus

Einiosaurus

Maiasaura

Daspletosaurus

Tyrannosaurus Rex


	13. Tyrannosaurus Rex

The Mane 7 stared at the male Tyrannosaurus in terror, but it was Twilight who was the most terrified. She has actually read about T. Rex, they were the most powerful land predator ever too lived on the planet. The T. Rex appears to be a male, possibly in his 30's and in his prime. The right side of his face bares the scars that were left from a fight maybe from another Rex.

Even the Allosaurus stared in terror of the Tyrannosaur, even though they're big, but the male Rex is much bigger than they are. And 3 tons heavier, and the T. Rex has come for the kill. Tyrannosaurus might be predators, but they can't resist a chance to scavenged a kill from other predators. And when they do...

Nothing, gets in their way.

Of course, Allosaurus have never met Tyrannosaurus since both species were apart by 85 million years between each other. But the pack are not giving up this kill easily. As the Allosaurus were focus on their new opponent, the dragon realized that he'll be in serious trouble with the Tyrannosaur. And begins to climb to his feet, but the fight has left him with a damage leg.

Then 2 Allosaurus roars at the Tyrannosaurus trying to ward him off. But the T. Rex wasn't backing down from that, and then suddenly he bellowed a thunderous roar so loud, that even Twilight and her friends covered their ears.

Then one Allosaurus charges towards him, and snaps his jaws at him. But that only got his Death Warrant signed, cause the T. Rex sidesteps and clamps his enormous jaws on the Allosaur's shoulder. The Allosaurus roars and growls and a incredible amount of pain, and then the Tyrannosaurus clamps shuts his jaws completely. And the Allosaur's body limped lifelessly, then the T. Rex drops the body to the ground, and places his left foot on the neck, and lets out a thunderous roar.

It appears that Allosaurus has met their match, and lost their title as Top Predator of this land.

With one Allosaur down, the remaining members of the pack begin to back away in fear. They even tried roaring at him, but the Tyrannosaur has the bigger, louder roar and bigger in size.

Allosaurus will never fight a T. Rex.

Twilight and her friends watch as the Allosaurus pack turns and retreats. These Allosaurs are just out gunned, there is no way their going to stay, and fight. Heck, they won't even stay and challenged this monster. They'll do, what small predators have always had to do when someone bigger takes their food. They just have to wait their turn, and hope he leaves some scraps.

The dragon has finally managed to get his feet. And sees the T. Rex coming towards him, even though T. Rex is almost invincible even he needs to be careful when fighting a prey animal, injured or not.

Then the dragons roars proving that he won't go down without a fight. Then the male Tyrannosaur charges and roars, and the dragon charged as well. The T. Rex is the first the grab by the neck in his jaws as a fight begins. Twilight and the others were just 15 feet away from a massive fight, and the Rex's tail swung into a street light knocking over. Trying to get his teeth on the dinosaur, the dragon then shifts his body enough for his left arm to swat the predator's neck. The Tyrannosaurus lets go in surprise, and both lunged at each other as the male clamps his teeth on the side of the dragon's elongated neck, and swung around. The dragon's tail hits a street lamp as the T. Rex swung his neck over and bites him again. The 2 enormous reptiles roared, then the dragon has managed to place his left hand on the dinosaur's head and push it aside.

Then the dragon lets out a stream of fire at the dinosaur, but the T. Rex got out of way in time. The fire has created a wall smoke, but then the dragon flaps his wings to clear away the smoke and fire. And surprisingly the T. Rex is gone, as the dragon looks around trying to see where he was. Then suddenly the Tyrannosaurus lunges out of nowhere and clamps his jaws on the dragon's neck and forces him into crashing to the side of a building. The T. Rex then pulls him around as the fight continues, the dragon slams his body against, but being stronger the Tyrannosaur pushes him aside. Then the male Tyrannosaur forces him into a Cafe and the wall comes crashing down in pieces, and the T. Rex threw the dragon off his feet.

As the dragon got to feet and shook the pain off his head, the Tyrannosaurus then clamps his jaws on the dragon's neck. The dragon struggles to free himself as the T. Rex is now fueled by bloodlust and unleashes his rage and full fury on the wounded rival. Then finally, the Tyrannosaurus clamps his jaw fully shut with 5 tons of pressure and snaps his neck and spinal cord like it was nothing but a twig.

Then the dragon's body limps and slumps to the ground. Twilight and her friends were horrid of the scene, and even though Fluttershy is scared of dragons, she completely felt sorry for him.

Knowing that the dragon is dead, the Tyrannosaurus sniffs the body checking for any signs of life. And then he moves over to the base of the dragon's tail and clamps his teeth on the area. He then lift's it up and with a powerful jerk of his jaws, he dislodges the tail vertebrae and the tail was ripped apart from the body. Fluttershy, Rarity and Spike fainted from the sight of it. But Twilight was unable to peel her eyes from the Tyrannosaurus, Then the Scourge of the American West drops the tail. And picks up the body with every muscle in his legs, neck, jaws and back to lift the body and drags the carcass back the way he came.

Although that tail has meat on it, the most wanted parts of the carcass lied between the neck and hips. And that's the part the T. Rex carries off.

But the male Tyrannosaurus didn't get far. Then a whole pack of T. Rex appeared, it's actually the male's family. The pack is made of his mate, his eldest son about 18 years old, a young female 15 years old, preteen male 12 years old, a 5 year old female. And smallest of all, a male infant just 6 months old. That's a total of 6 members of his family.

As the T. Rex family walks off with their prize, the Allosaurus finally came out of their hiding spots. And went to see what was left, with only the tail and the dead member left behind.

The Alpha male Allosaur approaches his dead member, and sniff it. And then he begins to feed on his body. Like lot's of reptiles, Cannibalism is common in dinosaurs. One member cautiously approaches to feed, but the Alpha roars and claws and the member. The Allosaur wisely backs away and begin to join the feeding on the dragon's tail. The Allosaur's have spent too much energy in the fight, and decided to go with whatever is left. Their role has gone from hunter, to scavenger. it's a survival mechanism that all predators share. Pride, is not a dinosaur trait. Living to fight another is.

Meanwhile, the Tyrannosaurus family begin to feed on the carcass. And the father Rex pulls and rips a huge chunk of flesh from the corpse. And sicking sounds were heard from bones crunching and flesh ripping.

Having enough of the scene, Twilight and the others sneaked away from them and boarded the train as it left the station.

* * *

Meanwhile, the male Tyrannosaurus has notice the train leaving on the bridge. Thanks to his powerful eyesight he can see the train even from the distance their at.

And watches it as it got smaller.

* * *

Sometime later, the train is now halfway to Canterlot. And the Mane 7 were terrified still from the T. Rex.

'That, was the scariest thing I ever saw in my life.' Said Spike.

'Your telling me.' Fluttershy still shaking like mad.

'What was that thing?' Rainbow said.

'I'm afraid I do. But wish it never appeared.' Said Twilight.

'What do you mean?' Starlight asked.

' I've read about this dinosaur many times.' Said Twilight. 'It's called Tyrannosaurus Rex or T. Rex for short. And it's the most powerful predatory dinosaur.'

Everyone was concern about this.

'It's best we tell Princess Celestia about this as soon as we can.'

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ponyville.

A recent dinosaur has arrived called Lambeosaurus. A Hadrosaur with a almost ax shaped crest on it's head, and another new ceratopisan has appeared. It's called Sinoceratops, a distant relative to Triceratops and lives in Asia. And it's name means Chinese Horned Face. But unlike other ceratopisan which had frills completely covered by skin. Sinoceratops actually have a small opening on each side of the frill, and both are big enough for a small bird to perch and sit comfortable. Their much smaller than Triceratops, only 23 to 25 feet long and weigh 3 tons.

* * *

In the Everfree Forest, Blue and her sisters, Delta, Echo and Charlie which were recently named by the Mane 7. Were scouting the forest for food. The last time they were sighted by Ponyville was 2 weeks ago.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the railroad. The Tyrannosaurus family has actually followed the train. Using their strong sense of smell to track it down. And their heading dangerously towards Canterlot, with the male Rex leading them.

* * *

An hour later, unaware of what's heading their way. Twilight and her friends waited to be available to talk to Celestia. They've waited for about 2 hours now, and finally they were sent to the throne room to speak. And met Celestia, Luna and Cadance who was sent by a Royal summit. And Theo was with them, and is now twice as big when Celestia found him.

'Princess Celestia! We have something to tell you.' Said Twilight.

'I've just received word from what happen at Manehatten, Twilight.' Said Celestia. 'I'm afraid Manehatten may be off limits till further notice.'

'Yes, I know. The attack is terrible but, there's something else you should know.'

'Twilight, what's wrong?' Cadance noticing her and her friends shaken up. 'What happen out there?'

'Well. There's no easy way of explaining this.' Twilight explained. 'But there was something I really hoped didn't appear in Equestria.'

'What happen?' Celestia asked concerned.

'Manehatten has been attacked by another type of dinosaur, called...' Twilight uneasily. 'Tyrannosaurus Rex.'

The 3 princesses glanced each other not liking the sound of the name one bit.

Then, Twilight the Dinosaur Identifier and soon it showed a hologram of a T. Rex.

 **#SCANNING ANATOMY. SPECIES IDENTIFY#**

 **TYRANNOSAURUS REX**

 **IN 1902, IN THE NORTHWESTERN REGION OF THE UNITED STATES. PALEONTOLOGIST HAVE UNEARTHED A NEW SPECIES OF DINOSAUR, BUT WHAT THEY DIDN'T KNOW IS THAT THEY HAVE UNCOVERED ONE OF EARTH'S LEGENDARY MONSTERS. SOMETIME LATER, HENRY FAIRFIELD OSBORN HAS NAMED THIS DINOSAUR.**

 **TYRANNOSAURUS REX, MEANING TYRANT LIZARD KING.**

 **TYRANNOSAURUS WAS THE MOST POWERFUL LAND PREDATOR THE EARTH HAS EVER SEEN. T. REX TERRIFIED EVERY LIVING CREATURE IN IT'S TERRITORY. THEY LIVED IN NORTH AMERICA 68-65 MYA. RANGING FROM SOUTHERN CANADA, TO NORTHERN MEXICO. FOSSILS HAVE BEEN FOUND IN MONTANA, WYOMING, COLORADO, NEW MEXICO, AND NORTH AND SOUTH DAKOTA.**

 **T. REX HAS QUICKLY THE MOST FAMOUS DINOSAUR OF ALL TIME AFTER IT'S DISCOVERY. AND HAS CLAIMED MANY TITLES OVER THE YEARS. THE KING OF DINOSAURS, THE SCOURGE OF THE AMERICAN WEST, IT WAS THE ULTIMATE PREDATOR. EVERYONE KNOWS THAT LIONS CLAIM THE TITLE THE KING OF BEASTS, BUT THAT TITLE SHOULD TRULY BELONG TO TYRANNOSAURUS, T. REX WAS A LIVING MONSTER.**

 **IT WEIGHED 7 TONS, 15 TO 20 FEET TALL, AND MEASURED 40 TO 43 FEET LONG. THE SIZE OF A 18 WHEELER, T. REX HAVE ALSO BECAME POPULAR IN FILMS, TV SHOWS, AND MORE. AND T. REX TRULY BECAME FAMOUS IN STEVEN SPIELBERG'S JUNE 11th's 1993 FILM JURASSIC PARK.**

 **IN AUGUST 12TH 1990, THE MOST COMPLETE SKELETON OF ANY T. REX HAS BEEN UNCOVERED. AND WAS GIVEN THE NAME, SUE. 90% OF HER BONES HAVE BEEN DUG UP. HER SIZE WAS A LENGTH OF 40 FEET, 12 FEET AT THE HIPS. AND MIGHT HAVE WEIGHED 13,000 POUNDS. SHE WAS ALSO ONE OF THE OLDEST T. REX EVER FOUND, SUE WAS 28 WHEN SHE DIED. BUT TYRANNOSAURUS MIGHT HAVE LIVED FROM 50 TO 60 YEARS OF AGE.**

 **TYRANNOSAURUS IS THE LARGEST LAND PREDATOR IN NORTH AMERICA, BUT THE 3RD LARGEST IN HISTORY AFTER GIGANOTOSAURUS AND SPINOSAURUS. ONE OF THE FEATURES OF T. REX ARE THEIR ARMS, THEIR ONLY AS LONG AS A GROWN MAN'S ARM WITH ONLY 2 FINGERS. BUT DESPITE THEIR SMALL APPEARANCE, THEY CAN HOLD 400 POUNDS. IT'S POSSIBLE THAT THEY CAN BOOST THE BODY UPWARD'S WHEN THE REX STAND'S UP AFTER LYING DOWN.**

 **AND T. REX HAS POWERFUL SENSORY POWER. EYES THAT FACE FORWARD GIVING BINOCULAR VISION AND CAN SEE PREY FROM LONG DISTANCES, POWERFUL SENSE OF SMELL THAT'S MORE POWERFUL THEN EVEN TODAY'S DOGS. IT CAN PICK UP THE SCENT OF BLOOD FROM MILES AWAY. AND INCREDIBLE HEARING, THEY CAN EVEN SENSE THE VIBRATIONS THROUGH THE PADS OF IT'S FEET, ALLOWING THEM TO TRACK LARGE HERBIVORES.**

 **AND TYRANNOSAURUS HAS A DEADLY WEAPON. IT'S SKULL IS ARMED WITH BONE CRUSHING JAWS, AND 60 SERRATED THICK TEETH. T. REX HAS THE STRONGEST JAWS OF ANY LAND ANIMAL BEFORE OR AFTER. T. REX BREAKS THE RECORD BOOKS WITH A BONE CRUSHING 12,800 POUNDS OF BITE FORCE. THOSE JAWS COULD CRUSH A 2 INCH STEEL PLATE. BUT THE TEETH OF T. REX HAVE A DEADLY WEAPON, POSSIBLY JUST LIKE THE KOMODO DRAGON, T. REX MAY HAVE A BACTERIAL SALIVA THAT MIXES WITH THE ROTTEN FLESH WHEN EATING OLD CARCASSES. THIS MEANS THE VICTIM WOULD DIE FROM A MASSIVE INCREDIBLY PAINFUL INFECTION, IF THE FIGHT HASN'T KILL IT FIRST.**

 **FEW ANIMALS EVEN ESCAPE DEATH FROM TYRANNOSAURUS.**

 **BUT EVEN THOUGH THEY ARE VERY DEADLY, T. REX DO ACTUALLY HAVE A SOFTER SIDE. PARENTAL CARE.**

 **A MOTHER TYRANNOSAURUS WOULD GUARD AND DEFEND HER OFFSPRING FROM ANY PREDATORS. EVEN THE FATHER OF THE OFFSPRING HAS TO BE CAREFUL, FEMALE TYRANNOSAURUS ARE MORE AGGRESSIVE THAN THE MALES. IT'S BAD TO GET BETWEEN A MOTHER BEAR AND HER CUBS, BUT WORSE WITH A MOTHER TYRANNOSAURUS.**

 **BUT EITHER WAY, TYRANNOSAURUS WAS SIMPLY, KING OF THE WORLD. EVEN A PACK OF RAPTORS, WAS NO MATCH FOR THIS NIGHTMARISH MONSTER. WHO WAS THE MOST FEROCIOUS PREDATOR...**

 **OF ALL TIME.**

Then the T. Rex hologram lets out a roar before closing and turning off.

Everyone just stared with concern and worried looks on their faces.

'That... can't be good.' Said Rainbow.

'Your Highness! We have a problem!' A guard appearing.

* * *

The danger is getting every closer.

So is the T. Rex.

At the entrance gates of the city, was a herd of ostrich like dinosaurs called Ornithomimus came running in and stop at the entrance.

And a herd of Ornithomimus are running scare.

A few ponies near the entrance saw them, and confused of what they were running from. But soon got their answer when a T. Rex limped into view. It was a female and not in the male's pack. Her limp was possibly cause with a fight on a prey animal.

And the T. Rex, that's why their spooked.

The Ornithomimus just stood at the entrance and the T. Rex lets out a roar and begins to approach them.

The ponies near the entrance saw the predator, and begin to flee.

Trapped, between the T. Rex, and the city of Canterlot. They hopped to the entrance.

And soon, one by one. The Ornithomimus takes off running into the city, and they are bolting through. The ponies are gonna get a real surprise, and soon the last one past through the gate.

In the Main Street, ponies saw the fleeing Ornithomimus and were concern of what they were running from.

But one Ornithomimus, is slower than the rest.

Behind the gate entrance, one Ornithomimus has yet to enter the city. And lets out a loud screech, he then turns and saw the T. Rex coming at him. And flees he tries zig-zagging to shake the predator's gaze. But the Tyrannosaurus is lock on to her victim. And he was now leading her into the city, he then made a sharp turn trying to shake her. But the predator has caught the Ornithomimus in her jaws and was soon dead, and after a bone chilling crunch. The female T. Rex leaves the city.

With her catch still not yet eaten, the hungry T. Rex limps off back the way she came.

* * *

From the castle, Twilight and the others saw the whole thing. But relived that the T. Rex is leaving.

'Okay. That was intense.' Said Rainbow.

'Hey Pinkie, is that your stomach?' Spike asked.

'What?' She asked.

'Do you feel something?'

Then they all felt a faint thump through the ground. And water in a cup shook with each vibration.

'Uh, what is that?' Cadance asked concern.

'Oh, no! It can't be!' Twilight fearing the worse.

'Can't be what, Twilight?' Luna asked.

'They must've followed us!'

* * *

Meanwhile at the gate entrance. The Tyrannosaurus family has arrived near the entrance, but when the male was to enter, he got a electric shock on his snout. As it turns out, a magic barrier up put up just before they arrived. Twilight has managed to tell the princess what she meant. But the T. Rex father then backs up, and then rams the shield like it was nothing, with the force a runaway freight train. The barrier was shattered like glass. And the family of 7 Tyrannosaurus entered the city.

Twilight and her friends saw the whole thing, and couldn't believe what they saw.

'H-How was that possible?!' Said Twilight. 'That was my strongest barrier!'

'And now it's not.' Said Spike.

Then suddenly, Theo begins to panic and begins to flee. They soon left the castle, and then they came across the mother Tyrannosaurus with a leg of a pony guard in her mouth. She's familiar with the scent of Triceratops, but Spike was the one who got her attention.

In the predator's mind she pictured a full grown version of Spike fighting and stealing meals from her family. And everything else, but she doesn't know that Spike is friendly kind of dragon.

Then the female swallows the pony, and growls.

'Uh, why is it starting at me like that?' Spike noticing the dinosaur looking at him.

'Don't move, guys! It can't see us if we don't move.' Rainbow said softly.

Pinkie and Spike then struck weird poses.

'Rainbow, she can see us just fine.' Said Twilight. 'It's a myth.'

'RRRRRRUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!' Fluttershy screamed.

The 3 princesses flew away. And Twilight and her friends zipped away from the mother as she started chasing them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city. The father Rex was causing panic as ponies flee for their lives. And then he notice a street light, and clamps his jaws on it.

Then a pony pulling a large cart with a few ponies is now being chased by the eldest son. He soon pulls aside it, and then slams his head on the cart and the pony pulling jumps inside. And the cart crashes inside a store.

Back with the father, dozens of ponies were running for their lives. Then one pony pulls aside and runs towards a store to escape the giant who is now after him. But when he got to the doors, they're pulled outside doors. And then the T. Rex snatches him in his jaws.

Meanwhile, Twilight and Spike who was on her back. Have managed to lose the mother, but soon found the father just up ahead. And soon he catches their scent as well as Spike. And lets out a roar.

'Uh oh.' Spike panicked.

Then suddenly, a pole was knock over and the giant donut of Donut Joe's shop rolls past them. And they watch it as it did. But then, the father Rex kneels down under a walk way as Twilight turns and runs as the Tyrannosaurus charges after them, and he left foot hits the side of a cart and flips it over.

'Not good! Not good! Not good!' Said Spike.

They soon ran pass soon Royal Guards trying to stop the dinosaurs, but when the T. Rex stops and sees them the guards came to a stop. And the father Rex lets out a roar and was enough to send them turn tail and run.

meanwhile, Twilight have managed to regroup with the others.

'Twilight, glad to see you!' Rarity said.

'Yeah, but we need to get out of here!' Twilight said.

'Where's the Rex? Is it still behind us?' Rainbow asked.

Then suddenly, the father Rex crashes through the wall of a building still in hot pursuit.

'I had to ask?!' Rainbow taking off running with the others.

But they didn't get far as then the mother appeared, and now they were cornered by the 2 Cretaceous monsters.

'G-G-G-Guys! Why d-do I have a feeling their after m-m-m-me?' Spike stuttering and hugging Twilight.

'It was nice knowing you guys!' Fluttershy preparing the worse.

As the Tyrannosaurus adults begin to make the final lunge. A loud sound suddenly halted them, and caught their attention. They looked to the direction of the sound and saw strangely a large rock caught on flames hitting the ground with a hard impact force. Then Celestia, Luna and Cadance appeared confused as well.

Then suddenly, the ground begins to shake. And cracks in the ground appeared with a fiery glow, everyone knew that something is wrong.

'Uh, what is that?' Applejack asked.

Then the Tyrannosaurus pair quickly knew what the tremor was, and their way familiar with it. The mother instinctively calls out to her offspring who felt the tremor and begin to retreat the city as the shaking grew stronger. And a deep rumble was heard.

And then, the cracks in the ground started releasing strong jets of steam.

'This... can't be good.' Twilight said fearfully.

* * *

Next Time.

Twilight and her friends must escape Canterlot.

As a dark secret is beginning to reveal deep below.

* * *

 **Happy 25th Anniversary for Jurassic Park**

Species Shown

Lambeosaurus

Sinoceratops

Ornithomimus


	14. Volcanic Eruption

The tremors continued as Twilight and the others knew something is happening.

"What's going on?!" Rainbow said.

"I don't know!" Said Twilight.

Then suddenly, a jet of steam burst from the ground with a strong force. Soon the tremors ran all across the city as ponies ran for their lives. And then strangely, lava started pouring from the side of the mountain.

"Is that lava?!" Rarity shocked.

"We need to get everyone out of the city now!" Cadance said.

They soon ran off to evacuate the city, as more strong jets of steam burst through the ground. As sad as the thought it was, it appears that the Canterlot mountain is revealed to be a dormant volcano that hasn't erupted for possibly tens or hundreds of thousands of years. And the large boulder has cause a great magnitude force through the ground, and it was enough to trigger the whole magma chamber to awaken.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ponyville the tremors coming from Canterlot can be felt all the way to Ponyville. Only 6 miles away, and the residents were confused of what was going on.

"Everyone please remain calm!" Mayor Mare ordered.

"What's going on at Canterlot?!" Shouted Rainbowshine.

Everyone turned to the Canterlot mountain and saw a fiery glow on the side, and a huge funnel of smoke is now spewing at the mountain's peek. And soon, in a matter of minutes, over 100 miles of sky turn into night from the ash. And soon volcanic snow started falling.

Volcanic ash is made of tiny sharp crystals. It can be deadly if breathed in, and is best avoided.

Even by the largest of dinosaurs.

Meanwhile, the Maiasaura herd had no concern of the eruption just yet. And the young male is getting weaker by the minute of his injury. And the Daspletosaur pack watches and waits, knowing their moment is arriving.

In the trees, a gang of Microraptors can see the eruption signs from here. And they begin to glided form tree to tree, trying to get far as they can. On the ground, 5 Compsognathus retreating into the forest to find shelter.

Meanwhile, Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie saw the mountain spewing smoke. And seem deeply concern, Blue calls out and they begin to look for shelter.

At the large pond by Ponyville, the herd of Borealosaurus are moving around in distress and bellowing. And soon a loud thunder like sound was heard, and then the herd of giants begin to flee as the ash starts falling.

Soon the resident dinosaurs of Ponyville start to panic and started fleeing in different directions.

And soon, the lowland dinosaurs within a 10 mile radius of the Canterlot mountain process the ongoing eruption as a threat.

* * *

In a forest north of Canterlot. A team of 3 Tyrannosaurus have notice the eruption, this is something their familiar with.

And soon, they turned and started running.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another forest a lava bomb has crashed into the forest. And the warm weather has turned the forest into a tinderbox ready to explode in flames, and some distance away a Tyrannosaurus sniffs the air and looks behind him. And saw the flames, and turns forward and begins to retreat

A quarter mile away, a family of 3 Tyrannosaurus 2 adults and a infant. Were wandering through the forest and saw the smoke. They turned and went back the way they came. Hoping to escape the coming firestorm.

Meanwhile a herd of Iguanodon have just entered the forest, and the herd's leader a large male. Saw smaller animals fleeing, and soon saw and smells the smoke. He immediately calls out a distress roar, and the herd begins to turn around to leave the forest.

A 6 month old male watches as a Parksosaurus ran pass him. And then a spark lands on the ground, causing a small flame. It was enough to send him running after his family.

* * *

Back at Ponyville, the Daspletosaurus pack starts to see the eruptions signs. And the mother lets out a roar calling off the hunt, and she then turns flees. And soon her offspring begin to follow. But because of her age, the mother and only speed walk at a speed of 8-10 miles an hour.

Her 2 daughters on the other hand, can run twice that speed. But the young male can run at 25-30.

And within no time, they passed her, but all they cared is getting as far from the eruption as possible. And soon the Maiasaura herd starts to retreat, but the young male has recently collapse from his injury. And now is too weak to stand.

* * *

Back at Canterlot, Twilight and the other are still helping with the evacuation. Right now they managed to get half the city on the train, but is now fully loaded. And the train takes off and leaves before the train's pistons and gears can mess up from the ash.

Now Twilight and the other princesses begin to help the evacuation on foot.

"You guys help with the evacuation!" Twilight yelled. "I'll do a check to make sure no ones in the buildings!"

"We can't leave you here!" Rainbow yelled.

Then the mountain shook again. It was no wonder the Tyrannosaur family left in the first place, a volcanic eruption is one of the few things that can threaten even a adult Rex.

"Just go! I'll join you as soon as I can!" Twilight flew off.

Knowing there's no time to argue, Celestia and the other princess begin to gather every Canterlot resident to leave.

"Everyone remain calm!" Celestia said. "We'll get everyone to safety!"

* * *

Over with Twilight, She scans the buildings to make sure not a single pony is missing. She used a sonar spell to check inside every building in the city.

"Looks like that's everyone." Twilight said. "Time to get out of here."

Then the mountain let out a loud thunder like sound. Twilight knows that a large eruption will happen any minute now.

She begins to fly away, but then she thought she heard crying. She looked around and saw a young filly possibly 7 or 8. And she was hiding in between 2 buildings, and she looked really scared.

Twilight flew down, and landed near.

"Hey, it's okay." Twilight said in a caring tone. "Where are your parents?"

"I lost them in the evacuation crowd." She the foal.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Twilight asked.

"Maisie" She answered.

"I think that's a sweet name. I'm Princess Twilight, but. I'm sure you know who I am."

Maisie nodded.

"You look like you could use a friend." Said Twilight. "I could use one as well. You wanna come me? I can help you."

Feeling a little safer, Maisie crawled out of her hiding spot and went up to Twilight. Then a deep rumble was felt through the ground.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here." Said Twilight.

They begin to head out of the city.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Mane 7 and the princesses were at a field waiting for Twilight.

"Come on, Twilight!" Spike getting worried. "Where are you?"

"I'm sure she's already leaving the city right now." Said Luna though she felt unsure.

"Maybe I should go fine her." Cadance said.

"I'm afraid it's now too dangerous to go after her, now." Said Celestia.

Then suddenly, the ground shook as the base of the mountain started to rip open. And released fissures of lava, as they poured out of the ground.

Then Rainbow saw something horrifying.

"Guys!" She said not taking her eyes off of it.

Soon they all saw what she was looking at.

"Holy...!" Cadance yelled.

The peek of the Canterlot mountain then crumbles as all Hell brook lose, and a large explosion rips from the cone of the mountain. And they watched as a lava bomb soared through the sky like a falling meteor, and crashed onto the ground some distance behind them. And soon an army of lava bombs were launch up miles high into the sky.

"Whoa!" Rainbow said.

"RUN!"

They looked back and saw Twilight and Maisie running towards them. And some Compys were running near her.

"RUN!" She shouted again.

In the trees behind them, some shook and some bellows were heard. They immediately grew nervous of knowing what's coming.

"RUN!"

Then bursting through the trees and smoke came a Pteranodon, 3 Gallimimus, a few ponies and a Stegosaurus and Apatosaurus. Along with a Gorgosaurus and a Parasaurolophus, and Iguanodon. Which are followed by a large stampede.

The sight was enough to make them turn and run, and Twilight and Maisie soon caught up with them. Then 2 Gallimimus rushed passed them.

"Hey, watch it!" Rainbow shouted as the 2nd almost ran into her.

They soon entered a grove of trees, trying to keep one step ahead of the stampede. But they were far from safe. And Spike almost got crushed by a falling tree, they soon reach the other side. And a pair of Ankylosaurus and Apatosaurus came bursting through the trees knocking some down. And then the mountain let out a explosion, and then a lava bomb crashed hear them. Then another hits the ground as some Gallimimus and a Velociraptor ran by them.

Then Twilight saw some logs and a large rock up ahead.

"Behind those logs!" She shouted. "Hurry! Hurry!"

They ran towards them as 2 Gallimimus and a Iguanodon leaped over them. Twilight was the first to get over them, and a Compy rushed pass her. And soon the others joined her.

"We should be safe here." She said.

Then on their right, an Apatosaurus ran and trampled through a section of the logs. And another did the same on the left.

"Are you sure?!" Spike clinging to her.

"I think!" Twilight admitted.

Everyone held on to each other, and then a Brachiosaurus treads over another section and then an Ankylosaurus. And soon a Stegosaurus rams through a section on their right as a Triceratops did the same on the left. And a Iguanodon climbs over and jumps off the rock and pass them. As an Ankylosaurus and 2 Gallimimus ran by them. A Diplodocus and an Apatosaurus ran on the left as the Apatosaur treads and flattens the last remaining log. And soon, a Sinoceratops rams and destroys the log on the right. All that's left of their barrier was the rock as the stampede continues.

Then the rock was knocked when a Stegosaurus bumps into the side. And Twilight and the others were almost knocked off their feet. Realizing they that there's no other choice, they have to leave now.

"Twilight, come on!" Starlight shouted.

Then suddenly a roar was heard as they looked and saw a Carnotaurus.

A member of the Abelisaur family like Rugops. This species is from South America, Argentina, 25 feet long and 3 tons. Twilight has read about them, they got their name for the 2 horns over their which were mostly for display. Which their name means, Meat Eating Bull. And the most surprising feature, like their distant relatives. Carnotaurus have 4 fingered arms, which smaller than even the arms of the Tyrannosaurs. Completely useless.

The Carnotaur roars again as he circled his targets. And then the Carnotaur roars and have his attention on something else. They looked and saw the predator charging at a Sinoceratops. The Sinoceratops tries to make a run for it, but the Carnotaurus caught him by the frill in his jaws. The herbivore breaks free as a fight broke out.

The Sinoceratops charges and slams his frill on the Carnotaur's back, Twilight and the others watched as the Ceratopsian shoves the predator off his feet. Then he flicked his foot at the front of the herbivore's face. And the Carnotaur got up on his feet, and bites him on the right front leg. Then the fight got so close, that Twilight and the others quickly got out of the way. And then, the Sinoceratops hooks the Carnotaurus under his right leg by his nose horn, and lifts and flips him over onto the ground.

And the Sinoceratops took the chance, and makes a run for it. And soon the Carnotaur got to his feet again. And with his sights on the ponies, the predator growls.

"Well, it was nice knowing you guys." Spike clinging on to Twilight.

Then the Carnotaurus snarls and charged, but then out of nowhere. A Tyrannosaurus caught the predator in her jaws by the neck. And pulls him off his feet, this T. Rex is not in the male Rex's family. And she has a set of scars, 3 going from the right corner of her jaw to her neck. And a set on her shoulders.

The Tyrannosaurus then released the Carnotaur and shook her head. Twilight and the others were shocked of their savior, having her left foot on the Carnotaur's neck. She then lifts up and lets out a thunderous roar as the side of the mountain rips open and releases a massive eruption. And then a blast front wind soared passed them.

The strong wind current was enough to interrupt the Tyrannosaurus and was momentarily stunned. And soon her natural instincts took over, telling her one thing.

Run.

As she took a step, her massive weight crushes and breaks the neck of the Carnotaurus and killed it. And soon the T. Rex takes off, leaving the immediate area. Soon Starlight and the others ran as well, following her lead. But Twilight still stood there as she watches the mountain now covered by a huge blanket of volcanic ash, it's called a pyroclastic flow. And it's coming her way, and more dinosaurs appeared.

And a pair of Apatosaurus and a Brachiosaurus were seen in the background. And then a Stegosaurus, Triceratops and Ankylosaurus appeared as well as a Tarbosaurus and a Iguanodon and a few ponies.

"TWILIGHT!" Rainbow shouted.

Twilight soon starts to run as the stampede returns. And Pteranodons and Pegasus were fleeing in the air. Dozens of animals fled as the wall of ash approaches, among the chaos a Gallimimus narrowly bumped into a Allosaurus. But he snaps his jaws telling it to stay out of his way, and soon he was running next to Starlight. And she looked at the Jurassic predator as he growled, then suddenly a lava bomb hits the ground right next to him. And he was thrown off his feet, he rolls across the ground several yards before coming to a stop. And quickly got up and ran again, then a Pteranodon was forced to fly lower as a lava bomb almost hits him. As Twilight ran a Iguanodon appeared next to her, and strangely had 4 lemurs on his back. And then suddenly a lava bomb crash down behind them. And it was enough to send both off their feet, but they quickly got back on their feet and ran again. And soon Ponyville was coming as the town's residents quickly got inside. Twilight quickly puts a magic shield over the entire town, and dinosaurs were running through it since it will keep the ash from coming through. Her friends will get through, but not the ash. Soon the princesses and Starlight and the others went through, but Twilight hasn't yet.

They looked back, and saw her now between a V shaped gap of the ash. And she was running next to a Stygimoloch, and then a Gallimimus ran out of the ash. They'd fear she won't make it, and soon the ash pass her and she disappears in it.

And soon the wall of ash went across the land and surrounded the town, passing over Twilight's shield and not through.

But the others were still trying to see Twilight, but the ash was too thick.

"I can't see her!" Said Applejack.

"Is she dead?! Did she died?!" Pinkie cried.

"Come on, Twilight. Come on." Spike begged.

After a few moments of silence, nothing happen. And they were fearing the worst, but suddenly a flash of purple burst inside of the shield. The object then drops and rolls across the ground, and soon stopped. And they heard familiar coughing.

It was Twilight now covered with charred marks, and she made in just in time.

"Twilight!" Pinkie rushed in and hugged her.

"Pinkie! Can't breathe!" Twilight being squeeze to hard.

"Oh! Sorry!" Pinkie released her.

"For a second, we thought you were done for." Spike relieved.

"Guess I'm just not easy to get rid of." Twilight and then coughed.

"Maybe it's best we get you inside now." Celestia concern of her condition.

They soon begin head into Twilight's castle. As they walked, Twilight strangely felt light headed and then her vision started to get all blurry and fuzzy. And then her hearing started to get messed up when she heard her friends voices.

 _"Twilight?"_ Spike's voice echoed. _"Are you feeling okay?"_

Then suddenly, everything started to shift at a angle, and next everything went black.

* * *

Everything was still black, and she was only hearing a ringing sound. As well as faint voices.

 _"Is she gonna be okay?"_

 _"I don't know what happen!"_

 _"Hang in there, Twilight."_

 _"Hope you make it Twi."_

 _"Please be okay Twilight."_

 _"Please come back, Twilight. I don't want Flurry growing up without you."_

Slowly, her hearing started to come back. And her eyes opened, but everything was still fuzzy. She blinked a few times, and she started to see straight again.

And then, she found herself in her room. She got up and looked around, and saw Cadance and Maisie as if they were waiting for her to wake up.

"Cadance?" Twilight still disoriented.

"Easy Twilight, you were out for a while." Cadance said gently pushing her back in bed.

"H-How long was I out?"

"5 hours, we were really worried about you."

"What happen?"

"After you passed out, we brought you inside." Cadance explained. "We brought in a doctor, and he checked on you. He said take you must've taken in some ash while you were running. But he said that you'll be okay."

Then Twilight noticed Maisie sleeping on a chair.

"I see that you made a new friend." Twilight said.

"Yeah. She stay'd with me to watch you." Said Cadance. "How'd you find her?"

"I found her hiding. She got separated from her parents during the evacuation." Explained Twilight.

"Oh, poor thing." Cadance said with the thought of losing Flurry.

"Has Maisie's parents been found?" Twilight asked.

"We have Starlight and Rainbow searching for them." Cadance said. "They should turn up soon."

Twilight got out of her bed, but is a little shaken still.

"Twilight, I really think you should stay in bed." Cadance said concern. "It's best not to over do it."

"I fine Cadance, really." Twilight assured. "How is everyone else."

"Follow me." Cadance led her outside.

Twilight follows her, but stops for a second for one last check to be sure Maisie is okay. And soon leaves.

* * *

Twilight followed Cadance to the front hall the front entrance. And there, were dozens of ponies being treated by their injuries.

"It's like a full house here!" Twilight said.

"I know. Some ponies went in other houses of the town." Said Cadance. "But most took shelter in your castle."

"How many hurt?"

"Dozens, perhaps. Maybe more."

"Twilight!"

Twilight looked around, and saw her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" She rushed over and hugged them.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're both safe!" Twilight relieved.

"Me too! We made it to Ponyville just in time." Said Twilight Velvet.

"When we heard about what happen with you we we're worried." Said Night Light. "Just glad you're okay."

"Me too! So, I guess... you'll be here for a while."

"Looks like it. But we did manage to save a few things before we left." Said Velvet.

Twilight giggled. "Happy to hear that. Anything from Shining Armor?"

"No. We haven't hear anything from him." Said Night Light.

"I hope he and Flurry are okay." Cadance said concern of her family.

Outside volcanic snow continues to fall, and it was falling heavily like a snow blizzard. Flying out now in that kind of scale would be a death sentence. When volcanic ash is breathe in too much it turns into a cement like mixture in your lungs. And suffocation happens in seconds once the lungs are completely filled. And now, Equestria is witnessing a natural event which is what's called a Volcanic Winter.

"Guess none of us are going anywhere for a while." Said Twilight.

"I just hope everything will go back to normal soon." Velvet hoped.

"Me too."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside. everything was silent for miles around. Not a single bellow of a dinosaur.

The ash flow from the Canterlot disaster and extends over 500 miles. From Canterlot, to the Equestria's southern borders. Many dinosaurs have managed to escape death by already out of range. Or taking shelter wherever they could.

And it was proven to be the most destructive disaster Equestria has ever seen. In the history of Ponykind.

The Tyrannosaurus family has managed to get far away from the eruption. And are now taking shelter in a cave, waiting out the ash to clear.

The female T. Rex that saved Twilight and her friends has manage to outrun the ash. And took shelter in a dense forest 10 miles west of Canterlot.

But the ash has claimed many victims that were unlucky to escape. One of them was the Mother Daspletosaurus, when she fleeing with her offspring they went up a ridge high enough to escape the ash. But her fleeing speed didn't got her their in time, she was way far behind from her family. The little Daspletosaur, Let's call him Little Das. He and sisters are able to get to safely just in time, but now they're on their own.

Some of resident dinosaurs of Ponyville have also died while running from the eruption.

But there are survivors.

Many of them have taking shelter in the large cave networks in the slopes outside Ponyville. And they were big enough for the Sauropods, Whitetip and her family's den were in one of those. And the caves have enough food and water to keep them going for a few weeks.

Blue and her sisters have also took shelter in the caves.

* * *

A week in a half has pass since the great Canterlot eruption. And at last, the volcanic snow has finally stopped. But everyone still remain in inside, but some dinosaurs did find the courage to leave their hiding spots.

In the Canterlot mountain remains, a Iguanodon is travelling across the volcanic remains of the city. Hoping to find something to eat, it's been days since he last eaten anything. But he is not alone.

Travelling with him, is a large species of Hadrosaur.

Called Anatotitan.

Anatotitan are close relatives of Edmontosaurus. Living in the same region and time, but Anatotitan's kind is adapted to lowland swamps and forests. Not ash volcanic wildernesses.

Anatotitan normally travel in herds for protection. But this young male has gotten left behind in the eruption, and is now travelling with the Iguanodon. Which as well got left behind from his herd.

Some distance away. An old enemy of Equestria has just appeared.

Chrysalis.

Former Queen of the Changelings before Starlight made her entire hive find a new way to live. And recently she stolen the Elements of Harmony, she too has felt the tremors of the eruption. And flew over to see what has happen.

"What?!" She said in disbelief.

She looks across the city now in ruins and covered by ash.

"How could this have happen?!" Chrysalis roared. "It doesn't matter, anyway. Now that I have the Elements, my plan will soon be ready. And soon, Starlight will paid for she did. And I'll make sure... That she'll regret it."

When Chrysalis stole the Elements, Twilight and her friends had no idea that it even happen. And they were having a friendship retreat that day.

And right now for them.

It's a bad time to get careless.

And sooner or later, Chrysalis will strike again.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ponyville everyone is still seeking shelter inside. Twilight is revealed along with her family that Shining Armor and Flurry are safe after getting a letter from him. It said that the Crystal Empire was the less effected from the eruption. All the city got was only a small shower of the volcanic ash.

Twilight was revealed that her Canterlot friends are also safe. And some Pegasus groups were sent out to try to clear the volcanic cloud in the sky. Dozens of them for miles around volunteer bravely to help. But were given some protection.

Twilight meanwhile did some late night reading about volcanoes, and how they can be triggered like what happen. Some dormant volcanoes can be triggered by an explosive force with great magnitude. And volcanic eruption were common during Dinosaur times, and mostly in the Late Cretaceous. And in the last 5 million years of the Dinosaur Era, there was a increase in volcanic activity.

And offend have some company.

Since finding her, Maisie doesn't seem wanting to leave Twilight's side. She pretty much stayed with her, Twilight knew she is just lonely being away from her parents. And has been trying to find them since, but turn up nothing for 2 weeks. They found no sign of them.

And then, one day. A few days after the air was breathable and safe to fly again. Maisie found her parents as she and Twilight looked around town, they have been seeking shelter in Sugarcude Corner. Maisie's parents were grateful of Twilight finding and looking after their daughter.

Twilight was glad of Maisie back with her parents. But felt a little sad of her leaving with them after being attached to her like as if she was her own. But Maisie did hugged her before leaving.

"Must be hard for you to watch her leave." Said Cadance.

"Guess, I just was a little attached to her." Twilight clearing a tear off.

"Hey, you'll see her again. Okay."

"Yeah."

Days later, Cadance was able to return back home. And everything seems to be returning to normal, but the eruption has done it's damage. Almost all the forests in the southern regions have been destroyed by fire. Many dinosaurs had to leave to find any plant growth, and the most the south face of the Canterlot mountain is gone after collapsing. The explosion force was 100 times more powerful than even the Atomic bomb.

But on the bright side, the eruption has actually drained the entire magma chamber. And the vents have been closed off. But it still may take weeks before Canterlot is safe to the city's residents to return home.

But Life...

Finds a way.

* * *

Next Time.

Twilight and Silverstream travel to Mount Aris.

And meet the most monstrous sea predators of all time.

Predators that once ruled the Earth's oceans.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **I used every trick in the book to make this eruption happen and work.**

 **The eruption scene from Dinosaur Planet Little Das Hunt. The meteor scene in DINOSAUR, to even the glimpses of the eruption and the stampede in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom.**

 **And I do know that Anatotitan is now really Edmontosaurus Annectens. But once ago, it really was called with that name.**

 **And Anatotitan means Giant Duck. And sometime in the last decade in presume, Anatotitan was then renamed to with Edmontosaurus Annectens. And its was famous of being known in the final episode of Walking With Dinosaurs.**

 **And after looking up some volcanic crystals they almost match the ones in the cavern when Chrysalis trapped Twilight and Cadance. So, it's likely possible the Canterlot mountain is either a dormant or extinct volcano.**

 **At least in theory.**

 **And this is the longest chapter of this story yet.**

Species Shown.

Microraptor

Compsognathus

Anatotitan ( Walking With Dinosaurs )

Pteranodon

Carnotaurus

Parksosaurus

Dinosaurs seen in Stampede.

Gallimimus

Tarbosaurus

Gorgosaurus

Iguanodon

Apatosaurus

Brachiosaurus

Diplodocus

Velociraptor

Stegosaurus

Ankylosaurus

Triceratops

Parasaurolophus

Sinoceratops

Camarasaurus

Edmontosaurus

Pachycephalosaurus


	15. Real Sea Monsters

3 weeks have pass since the great Canterlot eruption. And so far, then land of the southern region is making a slow recovery. Naturally, it would take decades or even hundreds of years for a landscape to recover from a large scale eruption.

But luckily, it's half recovered by ponies replanting trees, bushes, any kind of plants to start over. Most of the water supply had been replace since it was contaminated by the ash.

They sky is still blocked from the sun, the clouds covering were thicker than they were first thought. But luckily, air level has cleared and now breathable again. But only in low altitude levels from ground level to half a mile high.

Canterlot itself is still a no go zone, not until the sun returns.

There has even been some arguments from ponies with the dinosaurs. Saying that ever since they arrived they've cause nothing but trouble and were claimed to be responsible for the eruption.

But none the less, results have been restore and every pony tried to remain calm while they can.

But what they didn't know, is that the dinosaurs and pterosaurs.

Weren't the only creatures that have returned from Extinction.

An old breed of reptile Mesozoic predators has recently returned.

* * *

When the dinosaurs disappeared, so too did the gigantic marine reptiles that once terrorized the oceans.

For over 30 million years, there was nothing around, to eat the sharks.

Or made the Seaponies live in fear of the ocean.

Off the coast of Mount Aris, 3 miles into the open sea. 2 Seaponies were coming back from a supply run.

But both are unaware, that their being watched.

But now there are, awesome new Monsters of the Deep.

Then suddenly, a large lizard like reptile appeared from nowhere and snatch one of the Seaponies. And threw it like a ragdoll, before finally swallowing it whole.

The other has managed to get away.

The giant marine reptiles have returned.

Forget the mighty Great White Shark of being the most feared predator of the ocean.

From now on, the old hunters, have become the hunted.

* * *

Day 18 has pass since the eruption has pass, and Twilight's school has been on temporary closed for the safety of the students.

While most Canterlot residents have taking shelter in Twilight's castle, like her parents and friends. The other residents have been taking in till Canterlot is reopened.

And Twilight often gets a visit from Maisie and says hi to her.

And then after doing a little reading, Twilight notice Silverstream looking sad. And then she went up to her.

"Silverstream, is everything okay?" Twilight asked.

"I'm fine, I just miss my family back home." Silverstream said sadly.

"I'm sure your parents, brother, cousin and aunt are okay."

"I know, but I just miss them."

Twilight couldn't help but feel sorry for Silverstream missing her family. But then she had an idea.

"Hey, why don't we head to Mount Aris to check on your family?"

"Really?"

Of course."

Oh, Thank You! Thank you!" Silverstream hugged her tightly.

"Silver... can't... breathe." Twilight being squeeze too tight.

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

The next morning at dawn, Twilight and Silverstream heading out and fly off to Mount Aris. Since the tracks are still being cleared from the ash.

And knowing they can't fly higher than over half a mile high, they stayed in a 100 foot height range from the ground.

It would take a few hours by wing to get to southern coast.

* * *

An hour into the flight, the pair have came across a section where the sky has been cleared. And the sun for the first time in almost 3 weeks.

They even came across river and with 2 Ankylosaurus challenging each other. And when they came across a bend, and flew around a herd of Pachyrhinosaurus.

Pachyrhinosaurus is knew for a bony boss on their instead of a horn. The ridge is used for defense against predators, or when males challenged for the right to mate. They are actually close relatives of Sinoceratops. But they live in North America and found in areas like in Canada, and Alaska. And they can get up to 23 feet long, 7 feet at the shoulder, and weigh 4 tons.

One member of the herd, a young adult male had strangely a hole 8 inches across. In the right corner of his frill, most likely cause from a predator. And resting in the gap was a Cretaceous bird called Alexornis.

After a lap around the herd, the pair then flew alongside a Pteranodon. And dive down beside a huge waterfall.

And soon they pulled up and the base, and soon came across a large herd of dinosaurs on a flat valley on a cliff. And they flew lower to get a closer look, and they couldn't resist but fly under the tail of a grazing Brachiosaurus.

And before long, the badlands pass Equestria appeared. And Mount Aris will soon be appearing.

* * *

Another hour pass, and the 2 have finally made it to the southern coast. They soon landed on the beach, and nearby was a Eustreptospondylus scavenging on a old seal carcass. These 15 foot long 500 pound dinosaurs are beachcombers, and not picky eaters.

After a short hike across the beach, they managed to find Mount Aris.

"You ready?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah." Silverstream said.

Soon the pair flew towards Mount Aris, luckily they got to the mountain in just a few minutes.

Luckily, the entire island was protected by the sea from the eruption. But most of the village is destroy from lava bombs that did made it this far.

"Mom! Dad!" Silverstream called.

"Sky Beak! Ocean Flow! Terramar!" Twilight called as well. "Skystar!"

"Aunt Novo!"

"Hello?!"

The entire village was deserted, Novo must've ordered every Hippogriff to Seaquestria.

"Novo must've brought every Hippogriff underwater to wait out the eruption." Said Twilight.

"I hope their okay." Silverstream said.

* * *

Soon they approach the beach, and surprisingly were marine reptiles called Cryptoclidus and Tanystropheus resting on the sandy beach and rock ledges.

Twilight has actually read about marine reptiles during the Dinosaur Era. It proves how successful reptiles are.

Dinosaurs, only existed on land. The reptiles in the sea, are called Marine Reptiles.

But she has also read that the Triassic, Jurassic and Cretaceous seas were 3 of the 7 deadliest of all time. Home to the deadliest most powerful predators that the world has ever seen.

She even read that on a continent called North America, that it was once split in 2 by a vast inland sea housing some of the top predators of the Cretaceous.

But getting Silverstream to see her family is really important for her. So she has to put her fears behind her.

"Ready?" Twilight asked.

"Ready." Silverstream replied.

They then stepped into the water, and were soon swimming. Grabbing Twilight's hoof, Silverstream turns herself and Twilight into Seaponies.

Until further notice, they are in the marine predators element.

Not even a minute in the water, 2 Nothosaurs appeared and swam around them for a bit before swimming off to hunt for fish. They even encountered some Ophthalmosaurus, a species of Icthyosaur.

At 15 feet long, their name means Eye Lizard for their large eyes. And they almost look like the reptile version of a dolphin.

In fact, Icthyosaurs made rival the dolphins in speed and skill.

But Icthyosaurs move their tails side to side instead of up and down like dolphins. And they are the oldest of marine reptiles, their ancestors once lived on land. But then they took to living in the water. Cryptoclidus have flippers instead of legs, and they use them like underwater wings to move around like penguins.

This unique method of locomotion, has not been seen in the ocean. Since the end of the Age of the Dinosaurs.

Cryptoclidus are big at 26 feet long and weighing 8 tons. And belong to the Plesiosaur Family, and they all came in different shapes and sizes.

They soon they begin to swim to the underwater cave that leads to Seaquestria. And they soon swam through the tunnel.

"Sure is dark down here." Said Silverstream.

Twilight then used her magic to light up the tunnel. And came across a Ophthalmosaurus, for him he doesn't need light. His large eyes allow him to see even in pitch black water.

Soon they reached the other end of the tunnel. And saw the Seaponies going about their lives.

"We should be able to see our family soon." Said Twilight.

"SILVERSTREAM!"

Then suddenly, Skystar appeared and hugged her cousin.

"Skystar! Oh, I missed you so much!" Silverstream hugged her.

"Twilight!" Skystar then hugged Twilight. "I hadn't seen you much since the Storm King."

"You too, how is everyone here?" Twilight asked.

Well, 3 weeks ago there was a deep rumble in the ground." Skystar explained. "And then balls of fire came crashing down. My Mom ordered the Hippogriffs to Seaquestira to wait out what was going on."

"Anyone hurt?"

No, everyone made it safely. What happen anyway?"

"There was a huge volcanic eruption at Canterlot." Twilight explained. "Almost the entire mountain blew up."

"Oh, sorry about your home." Said Skystar.

"Thank you, Skystar. So where are Silverstream's parents and brother?"

"Follow me." Skystar swam off.

And Twilight and Silverstream followed her.

As they followed her, they swam pass some Squid like creatures called Ammonites. Their relatives of Squid and Octopus around at the time of the dinosaurs. And they had coiled shaped shells, some no bigger than a human's hand but some grew as big as 6 feet in diameter.

And their similar to the Nautilus, another distant relative that has not change not. And has been around for over 500 million years, long before the first mammal, the first dinosaur, they even witness the first Vertebrate.

Nautilus have even survived all of Earth's Mass Extinctions.

So, Skystar led them to Ocean Flow's house.

"Aunt Ocean Flow? Uncle Sky Beak?" Skystar called.

"Just a moment!" Ocean Flow called.

Then Ocean Flow and Sky Beak as a Seapony appeared, and then saw their daughter.

"Mom! Dad! Silverstream rushed in and hugged them.

"Silverstream! Thank goodness your okay." Ocean Flow in tears of happiness.

"We were really worried about you." Said Sky Beak.

"I'm fine really, there was this huge eruption at Canterlot." Said Silverstream.

"Did everyone made out?" Ocean Flow asked.

"Everypony made it out safely just in time." Said Twilight.

"Glad to hear that." Sky Beak said. "We were really worried of what happen out there."

"Is Queen Novo around?" Twilight asked. "I'm sure she be happy to her niece okay."

"In her throne room if she isn't out checking on the other Seaponies." Said Ocean Flow.

* * *

After finding Terramar and relieved that his sister is alright. Twilight, Silverstream and Skystar swam over to Novo's throne room. But Twilight felt a little uneasy, she's still trying to get over the guilt of trying to steal Novo's pearl.

Of course they did apologize, but Twilight feels guilty of that still.

"Twilight, you okay?" Skystar a little concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Twilight replied. "Just getting over the guilt still."

Skystar knew what she meant. "Oh, don't worry. All is forgiven after the Storm King is defeated."

Soon the 3 arrived at the throne room's entrance. And after getting permission from General Seaspray, they were allowed in.

They soon found Novo finishing talking to a Seapony which was the scout from the supply run.

Soon the Seapony swam off.

Skystar cleared her throat, getting her mother's attention.

"Oh, hello Skystar I just..." Novo then saw Silverstream. "Silverstream?"

"Hi, Aunt Novo!" Silverstream swam up and hugged her.

"Oh, I really glad your okay. Just relieved your safe."

"Me too."

Then Novo noticed Twilight. "Well, if it isn't Princess Twilight. Come back to try to take my pearl?"

Twilight was caught off guard. "I-I-I-I-I-I was..."

"I'm kidding!" Novo chuckled a bit. "We're good now."

Twilight sighed in relief.

"Uh, Mom. What were you talking about with that Seapony?" Skystar asked.

"That Seapony was a scout I sent earlier for a supply run." Novo explained. I sent another with him, but only he came back."

"What happen?" Twilight asked.

"He said that when he and the other scout were coming back. They were suddenly attack by a large sea creature."

"What did it look like?"

"He describe the creature as a large lizard of some sort. But it wasn't a sea serpent."

Twilight then thought and remembered about reading of a lizard like marine reptile.

"Did it look something like this?" She made a magic screen of a Mosasaur.

"That's actually what he describe." Novo said. "But, what is it."

"I've read about these. Their called a Mosasaur."

"Mosasa-what?" Skystar and Silverstream confused.

"It's a type of marine reptile, they were common during the dinosaur age." Twilight said. "And their actually a type of sea lizard."

"Is there a chance one might come here?" Silverstream asked concern.

"I don't think so. Mosasaurs are more use to being out in open water." Twilight assured.

"Well then, I should make sure that supply runs are only done in and kept near the shallows and away from opened water." Novo suggested.

* * *

After announcing the order of how the supply runs will go in the shallows. Twilight, Skystar, Silverstream and Terramar went exploring. But made sure to stay within a 300 yard distance from the beach to the open sea.

As they explored a reef, they came across a Tanystropheus out hunting.

"Whoa! That guy has hardly a body." Said Terramar.

Terramar is right, the length of Tanystropheus is 20 feet. And most of that is neck, it's perfect for them to catch fish and get close enough. And close by was a Cretaceous Sea Bird called Hesperornis, like Penguins they can't fly, but swim. And unlike most birds, they have a beak full of teeth. There was even a group of Kimmerosaurus skimming their snouts on the seabed searching and catching Squatina a Jurassic Shark similar to modern Angel Sharks.

"Wow, that's a smart way to catch fish." Said Silverstream.

The 4 approach them and watch as the frenzy continued, evidence of this kind of Plesiosaur hunting is found by a large fossil in Europe on a rock slope with long gaps in the sand.

Like Cryptoclidus, Kimmerosaurus is a Jurassic Plesiosaur.

But they were so focus on the Kimmerosaurus that they failed to notice they were wandering away from the safety of the shallows. And were entering deeper open water.

And that means encountering New Predators.

At 20 feet long, Kimmerosaurus are big. But even the hunters can be the hunted.

And half a mile away, was one of them.

At 50 feet long, and weighing 45 tons. It was one of the most powerful marine reptiles ever found.

Twice as big as other Jurassic ocean predators.

It was, Pliosaurus Funkei.

Or Predator X.

An animal going down in History, as one of the ocean's most deadly hunters.

Predator X is in the family of Plesiosaurs, but is what you call a short necked Plesiosaur. Pliosaurs are the powerful of the Plesiosaurus, and they can tackle any animal that cross their paths, Sharks, fish, squid other marine reptiles. Anything they can catch.

Skull cat scans show that giant killers like Predator X. Are suggested to hunted their prey by smell.

Channeling water through special internal nostrils. Allowing them to silently home in on their target.

Pliosaurs can get really big, the biggest known Pliosaur specimen is 50 feet long, have 9 foot flippers and weigh 45 tons.

Before long, the Predator X is coming into view.

But he didn't go unnoticed for long.

A Kimmerosaurus glance behind him, and quickly shot away from the giant.

And soon the others followed his lead.

"Hey, where are they going?" Skystar confused.

Twilight looked and saw the Pliosaur. "I think it has something to do with that!"

The others quickly turned and saw the Predator X.

"Swim!" Twilight shouted as they swam for their lives.

They soon caught up with the Kimmerosaurus, by the Predator X can move 11 miles an hour. Slightly faster than the Kimmerosaurus.

But the Kimmerosaurus have a trick up their sleeve.

Their only defense, is to head for the refuge of shallow water.

Soon the Kimmerosaurus swam into a shallow lagoon.

"Quick! Follow them!" Twilight yelled.

Soon the 4, and a Kimmerosaurus made it in the lagoon just before the Predator X snatch one of them.

And soon the Predator X turns and heads back out to deeper water.

"Whoa, that was close." Twilight said. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're good." Said Terramar.

"You guys have to see this." Skystar said looking at something.

They others looked what Skystar was looking, and saw a beautiful underwater spectacle.

As well as the Kimmerosaurus, their were a number of marine life. A Cretaceous Pliosaur Dolichorhynchops, a young Platecarpus no bigger than a dolphin. There was even a trio of Styxosaurus. Cretaceous relatives of Kimmerosaurus and Cryptoclidus.

"Wow!" Twilight breathless of the scene.

They explored the bay for over an hour, and then they went on the beach. And saw a migrating herd of Iguanodon, and have a Polcanthus travelling with them along the coastline.

And nearby at a small river that leads into the ocean, a herd of 6 Cetiosaurus stopped by for a drink of water and to eat.

Cetiosaurus are a European Sauropod, at 60 feet long. And their name means Whale Lizard.

Since when their fossils were first found they thought they found bones of large marine animals like whales.

There was even a Europasaurus a small distant relative of Brachiosaurus.

And close by in the shallows, a Hailsaurus swims by. And there was even a Cymbospondylus, one of the earliest Triassic Icythosaurs.

"I wonder what creatures are at the open water?" Silverstream wondered.

"Me too, but you know we can't go out there." Said Twilight.

"You don't think a few minutes won't hurt. Would it?" Skystar suggested.

"I don't know, guys." Terramar uneasily. "We could get in trouble for this."

"Oh come on, a few minutes won't hurt." Silverstream said.

"Well, as long as it's a few minutes." Twilight unsure of herself.

"Come on, maybe we should just get it over with." Terramar said.

And soon, they went out into the open sea. And Twilight hopes she's not making a big mistake.

* * *

Half an hour later, and they were now 4 miles into the open sea.

"This doesn't seem right, guys." Twilight uneasy. "This is way longer than it should be."

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all." Silverstream regretting herself.

"Maybe we should head back." Terramar suggested. "Nightfall is 2 hours from now."

And so they begin to swim back the way they came.

And then they came across a school of Leedsicthys, the biggest fish of all time.

"Whoa, those are big fish!" Skystar stunned.

Leedsicthys grow bigger than Whale Sharks, and rival in size the whales. In fact, they are the first filter feeding giant of the oceans. And they move through the water like a giant ocean gilder.

Soon after, they saw the Leedsicthys. And saw a Xiphactinus, one of the largest predatory fish of it's day. If the Devil himself kept fish, this would be it. They even saw a Shastasaurus and Shonisaurus.

The Shastasaurus is the biggest marine reptile of all time. It rivals the Blue Whale in size, and grows to 70 feet long and weigh 75 tons.

Shonisaurus is only 20% of the size at 50 feet and weigh 33 tons.

They even saw an Archelon.

Before long, they shallows were coming into view.

"Oh, finally." Twilight relieved.

Soon they saw some Elasmosaurus swimming by, they are the largest of the long necked Pleasiosaurs.

And soon, they begin to swim for the shallows. But what they didn't know, is that their being watched from the dark depths.

A large Pliosaur very large even by Pliosaur standards. Is eyeing them, this Pliosaur is 80 feet long. And his skin color is black with white patches.

Liopleurodon.

Liopleurodon are normally Killer Whale size, but this one has grown larger even for his kind. His size probably means he's over 100 years old. And meaning that at weighing at 150 tons, he is the largest and most powerful predator, the world has ever seen.

But he wasn't the only predator watching the group.

A Tylosaurus was following the 4 from below.

The Tylosaurus is the first to strike, and with one flick of his tail. He quickly speeds towards them, having his sights of Skystar.

But his ambush didn't go unnoticed for long.

Twilight then noticed the Mosasaur as he readys to strike at Skystar.

"SKYSTAR, LOOK OUT!" She rushed to her.

Skystar saw the Mosasaur is coming at her with open jaws, and then Twilight quickly pushed her out of the way. And then with the force of a runaway freight train, the Tylosaur rams Twilight knocking her aside. Luckily, Twilight was only grazed by the reptile's lower jaw.

But the impact was still major, and as the Mosasaur loops around. Skystar, Silverstream and Terramar quickly pulled Twilight to the shallows just in time.

They quickly brought her on the beach and turned back to Hippogriffs and Pony.

"Twilight?!" Skystar shaking her.

Twilight then coughed a bit, and opened her eyes for at least a second.

"We better get her back to Seaquestria." Terramar said.

* * *

Everything was black, and then Twilight opened her eyes.

At first, her vision was blurry. She blinked a few times, and then saw her friends as Seaponies.

"Are you okay, Twilight?" Pinkie asked concern.

"I think so, what happen?" Twilight rubbed her head.

"A Mosasaur attack and hit you." Skystar said.

Twilight everything came back to her. "Oh, right. Are you okay Skystar?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Said Skystar.

Then Novo came in to check on them. "Glad you're okay, Twilight. You sure had us worried."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Twilight kindly said.

"Alright, young ones." Novo said. "We better let Twilight rest now."

Soon everyone swam out of the room, and soon Twilight went to sleep.

* * *

A few days later, Twilight has managed to recover enough to join her friends. A few more and she'll be able to handle the long trip home.

And somehow, they managed to convince her to have a trip at the polar regions at the south.

And right now, they were all Seaponies and were on a icy ledge.

"Uh, what are we doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Come on Twilight!" Rainbow said. "This is the perfect place to have some killer sliding."

"Wait, you convince me to take all of us here?!"

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's it. Were out of here."

But just before Twilight was about to teleport them back to Mount Aris. The piece of ice she was lying on then broke off, and fell.

"Twilight!" Pinkie looked down as well as the others.

They looked down, and saw Twilight going down the slope on the ice chuck.

"Man, this girl is so accidentally cool." Silverstream said.

Then without a second thought everyone else then jump off the ledge and slid down after her. Rainbow was the last to remain.

"Okay, okay."

Rainbow then jumps off the ledge. "Mama!"

Soon they were all sliding down the slope, and back with Twilight. She was thrown into the air and landed on the ice chuck and raised up straight trying keep balance. But soon slip off, and was starting to have fun.

Soon the others slid off the ledge, bouncing on the snow. And in the process, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Skystar and Silverstream crashed into each other.

Meanwhile, Rainbow was still behind them and was now on her back. And was going so fast, she was blubbering was crazy on the snow. And she caught a ridge, and was now on getting face smack on the ice. And then she managed to flip over on her back. And then the ice chuck landed on top of her, and bounce off the wall with the chuck hitting her.

Meanwhile, the others finally caught up with Twilight. And now they were enjoying themselves, and then Rainbow riding on the ice chuck landed right front of them.

And Rainbow was really having fun as she was getting ahead. "YEEEE- HAW!"

Then the ice chuck fell of a slope and she did a back flip. And was heading towards a ice cave.

"What the? Whoa!" She ducked avoiding getting hit in the head.

Then as she raised up straight, she failed to notice the ice wall with a small opening. And then crashed into the wall.

"WWWAAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed.

She did 2 front flips before hitting the ground, and soon Twilight was in the lead. And then she accidentally crashed into a chuck of ice, and soon everyone clears out as the whole berg comes down.

"Come on, Twilight!" Rainbow yelled. "Hurry!"

Everyone was made it out just in time.

And soon everyone was laughing as they slid slowing down.

"Oh, I love gravity." Pinkie said.

"Oh, I feel like reminiscing." Said Rainbow.

"Remin-icing?"

Then suddenly they were sliding down another slope with a huge sheer drop. And Fluttershy even tried climbing back up. And soon they were falling over a 400 foot drop.

Luckily they fell into a ice slope inside a deep hole. And the slope broke their fall, as they were now sliding really fast down a tunnel. And Rainbow was really enjoying herself.

Then suddenly there was a cave in, and Twilight and Pinkie were the last ones out as they down onto a slope. And a large avalanche of icebergs and snow was behind them.

But luckily they made it on a ice formation and used as a ramp and flown into the air and crashed into the water.

* * *

Sometime later, they managed to find solid flat ice. And as they climb up a ridge, Rainbow crashed into them.

Soon Twilight leaped out of the water.

"Okay, that was fast." Twilight said.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Rainbow cheered.

* * *

Sometime later, they were hanging out on a formation of ice sticking out.

And then, they heard a splash.

"What was that?" Rarity said.

Then Rainbow woke up from a short nap. And saw something rose out of the water. And soon, a shadow appeared and they saw a Prognathodon, a species of Mosasaur.

"Oh, that's not good." Applejack said.

"Stay calm." Fluttershy shook.

"That's not good."

"Okay, don't stay calm!"

"PANIC!" Rainbow getting up.

They were about to get on the ice bridge to get to the solid ice. But a 2nd Prognathodon breaches and lands on the ice bridge, cutting off their escape route.

Now they were at the mercy of the reptiles.

Soon, they started turning the ice floe.

"They're making us snacks." Rainbow said.

"Their snacking us." Said Skystar.

Rainbow laughed. "We're all gonna die!"

Then one of the Prognathodon lifts up and tries to snatch one of them.

"Whatever you do!" Twilight said. "Stay out of the water!"

Then the ice floe was flipping and they begin to climb across the chuck. But Rainbow got left behind and fell in the water. Then the berg was angled up as Rainbow was hanging on.

Then one Prognathodon tries to get her fall off.

"Get your dirty tongue off me!" Rainbow shouted.

Then the Mosasaur snaps at her, and Rainbow accidentally hit her head on the ice. And fell in the water.

Twilght was the first to act, and then dove right in after her.

Twilight soon caught up with Rainbow and begins to bring her up. And then one of the Prognathodon bit Rainbow on the tail, pulling them up.

The others were looking down in the water, and then the Mosasaur rose out of the water. The Prognathodon shook Twilight off, and thrown Rainbow to the other which caught her in midair.

It was almost like they were playing with her before eating.

"It's dinner and a show!" Pinkie yelled.

As Twilight was swimming back to the others. She was then thrown and toss in the air by the other Prognathodon, and the other tossed Rainbow in the air as well. And the 2 pass each other.

Then finally, Rainbow woke up from the hit. And then the Prognathodon caught her inside his mouth.

Twilight saw that, and then was grabbed by the other one and was thrown up.

And then, the Prognathodon having Rainbow in his mouth. Threw her out, and then toss her up in the air by a tail flick.

"Rainbow!" Twilight called.

"What?!" Rainbow turning at her.

"Reach out!"

They soon caught each other, and started falling and spin around.

"Thank you, my friend! Thank you!"

As they got closer to the water, the 2 Prognathodons lunge out of the water with open jaws. But they missed they both, and crashed into each other. And one Prognathodon knocks the iceberg, and the others were thrown off and started swimming for their lives.

And they got to the solid ice just in time, and the Prognathodon lands half his body on the ice.

Meanwhile, the 2nd one was chasing Twilight and Rainbow through the water as they near the ice.

"Just a little..." Twilight said.

They then leaped out of the water, and they 2nd Prognathodon crashed into his friend. And Twilight and Rainbow slid rejoining the others.

Then the 2 Mosasaurs strongly jetted steam through their nostrils.

"ENOUGH!" Rainbow shoouted and caused a huge silence. "IT'S A BAD DAY, FOR YOU! YOU DEALING WITH RAINBOW DASH NOW! AND MY GIRL, TWILIGHT HERE!"

"You tell them, Dash." Pinkie said.

Then rainbow approached slightly. "BEGONE, DEMON LIZARDS! ADIOSA! AMDIAMOA!" Then the 2 Prognathodon retreated into the water. "THAT'S RIGHT! BOO-HOO! YOU HIGHTAIL IT BACK TO YOUR MAMAS!"

How did she do that?" Skystar amazed.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THE WATER! I'LL COME AFTER YOUR SONS AND DAUGHTERS! I'M GONNA GIVE YOU THE BAD EYE!" She was too busy taunting them. The others looked behind and saw a huge wall of ice coming down. And Rainbow soon saw that.

"Everyone in the water!" Twilight shouted.

They quickly crawled across the ice. And soon reach in the water, and swam away just in time.

* * *

After getting from a safe distance, they soon caught their breath.

"Okay, I think I had enough fun for a day." Said Pinkie.

"I think we all did." Said Silverstream.

And then, Twilight teleports them all back to Mount Aris waters.

* * *

Next Time.

Ponyville will meet the oddest of dinosaurs.

The Giant Claw.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **My longest chapter yet in this story.**

 **I wanted to make this chapter mainly focus on the Mesozoic's marine reptiles.**

Species Shown:

Pachyrhinosaurus

Alexornis

Eustreptospondylus

Cryptoclidus

Tanystropheus

Nothosaur

Ophthalmosaurus

Ammonite

Hesperornis

Kimmerosaurus

Squatina

Pliosaurus Funkei: Predator X

Dolichorhynchops

Platecarpus

Styxosaurus

Polcanthus

Cetiosaurus

Eurpoasaurus

Hailsaurus

Cymbospondylus

Leedsicthys

Xiphactinus

Shastasaurus

Shonisaurus

Elasmosaurus

Liopleurodon (Walking With Dinosaurs)

Tylosaurus

Prognathodon


	16. Meeting the Giant Claw

Over at Ponyville, as Twilight and the others were at Seaquestria. Starlight and Spike remained at home to watch over things. They wander around the town to see how things are going, and check the progress of the pony teams recovering the land. And the Pegasus team clearing the skies.

"So far, it's going okay." Said Spike.

"Yeah, just hope the land will recover soon." Starlight said.

"I just can't believe of what happen to Canterlot." Spike turned to the Canterlot mountain now with a large gap.

"May a lot of memories there huh?"

"Yeah. Me and the others made great times there."

"Come on, let's get back to work."

They begin to head out.

* * *

An hour later, they went back to the castle and checked on Celestia and Luna.

"You doing okay Princesses?" Spike asked.

"Yes Spike, were just sad of what happen to our home." Said Celestia.

"Surely we all witness terrible things. But what happen a few weeks ago was horrible." Said Luna.

"As much as I hate to say this, but I wonder how much of the city is left?" Starlight questioned.

"The lava probably burn down half the city possibly." Spike said. "And who knows what's left of the castle."

"Let's just hope thing will return to normal soon." Said Celestia.

* * *

Soon, Starlight and Spike went to check on everything else. And then Spitfire appeared.

"Status report, Spitfire." Starlight said.

"Well, it's slow work. But the cloud is being cleared." Spitfire reported. "It could be another day or 2 before it's clear completely."

"Do everything you came."

Spitfire nodded and took off.

Soon, Starlight and Spike have wandered to the large pond outside Ponyville. And a herd Centrosaurus are drinking, luckily the water has been cleaned. And then a lone Albertosaurus came on the other bank to started drinking as will. This could the first drink he had in days, since most of the lakes and ponds were polluted by the ash.

And a pair of Saurolophus appeared to drink as will.

* * *

Later they went to check on Dr. Fauna who is the vet of Ponyville who was tending the young Maiasaura with the back leg injury.

"How is he?" Starlight asked.

"Well, his leg is bandaged. But still hasn't stand yet." Said Fauna.

Dr. Fauna has never looked after a dinosaur before, but she is hoping on what she know on large reptiles would help. The young male is kept in a recovery room where he'll stay till his leg is healed enough to stand.

* * *

Later, as Starlight and Spike went for another lap around the town. And as they were passing a pond.

The Saurolophus pair began to move away from the water.

"Where are those guys going?" Spike wondered.

The Starlight noticed why. "I think it was that!"

Then appearing was the male Tarbosaurus that inhabited Ponyville last winter. And has come looking for water to drink. His last meal is an hour ago and came to wash it down.

And as he drinks, there was suddenly a loud eerie screech. And the Tarbosaurus roars.

"What was that?" Spike looking around.

Then just 60 feet away, was a bizarre dinosaur, almost 20 feet tall. And it a large body which it can move still on it's 2 legs. But the most threatening feature was the long arms that are armed which 3 foot claws.

It was...

Therizinosaurus.

And soon the 2 giants confront each other on the bank roaring at each other. And the Therizinosaurus had his arms out showing his claws. The Tarbosaurus is familiar with this dinosaur, and bares the scar on his face from a previous attack from one. And as the Therizinosaur swung his arms side to side. The Tarbosaur backs down and leaves.

When he was gone, the Therizinosaurus turns and heads to the nearby tress to feed as a herd of them appeared. As well as their long neck, their arms help pull down branches to feed.

"Those guys are really weird looking." Spike said.

"Your telling me." Starlight agreeing with him.

When the fossils of Therizinosaurus were found, the claws were thought to be ribs of a giant turtle. And then 10 foot arms were found. And the name Therizinosaurus means Scythe Lizard.

* * *

Soon, they were back at the castle reading one of the dinosaur books about Therizinosaurus.

"They sure are bizarre." Starlight said.

"Yeah, that neck, even that large stomach." Said Spike.

And they even read that Therizinosaurus are distant relatives of the Tyrannosaurs. And they have given up the diet of meat.

"I wonder when Twilight and the others will get back?" Spike wondered.

"Well, Twilight is recovering that attack. So, they should be back in another day or 2." Said Starlight. "And after getting that letter from them, they actually slid down a ice slope."

Spike laughed a bit. "Sounds like Rainbow had the thrill of the year maybe."

"You know, I heard that the train is finally back up."

"That's great news. I really don't feel like walking to Mt. Aris or Canterlot."

"But, there's still one thing I don't get." Said Starlight.

"What's that?" Spike asked.

"Whatever happen to these creatures in the first place? And have they turn up now suddenly?"

"I'm not sure."

* * *

Next Time.

Summer finally arrives, and host the arrival of new dinosaurs.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **The next chapter, will really be a treat.**

Species Shown

Centrosaurus

Saurolophus

Therizinosaurus


	17. Summer Arrives

A few days have pass, and the train is finally back in business. And now fully recovered, Twilight and the other are returning home. But she, Rainbow, Futtershy and Silverstream decided to fly home as the others took the train.

And the ash covering the sky has been almost cleared by the air currents.

After an hour of flying, they finally flew pass the borders of southern Equestria. And soon they were flying over a forest, it was one of the few surviving forests from the eruption. It was all a peaceful flight, and as they were soon approaching a field. Twilight and Rainbow soon noticed something, down below was a Triceratops and a pair of Corythosaurus.

"My gosh, I've forgotten." Twilight said.

Soon they were flying over a large number of dinosaurs. There were Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Corythosaurus, Parasaurolophus and even Brachiosaurus. Even from a couple hundred feet over the ground, it was still an amazing sight.

"That is so cool." Said Rainbow.

* * *

2 hours later, and they finally arrived back it Ponyville. And the sky is slowly starting to clear.

And outside of the town, was a Nedoceratops, a smaller cousin of Triceratops. And is socializing with Theo who has grown as big as a Rhino now.

And over by the large pond was an Acrocanthosaurus drinking some water. There was even an Amargasaurus.

And soon, they were all at the castle.

"Good you guys are home." Said Spike.

"Us too, Spike." Twilight said.

* * *

Weeks later, it was now the beginning of Summer. And finally after 6 weeks, the sky is finally cleared.

Twilight, her friends, and the princesses, were on the train heading to Canterlot, or what's left of it.

They soon boarded off the train, and headed into the streets of the city. Soon they made a right to one of the main streets, and were in for a sad shock. Much of Canterlot was in ruins, and half the city was destroyed by lava. Parts of the castle too was destroyed as well, and bits of plant growth have gain a foothold.

Among the ash covered streets, Twilight picks up an ash covered teddy bear that was left behind from a young foal.

Spike place his hand on Twilight's shoulder in comfort. Then there was thud in the ground as a lone Compsognathus runs off. And everyone looked around.

"What was that?" Spike questioned.

Then there was another thud in the ground, making everyone concern.

"Is it a T. Rex?" Spike got behind Twilight.

Then Fluttershy noticed some trees shook as something was moving through. Without thinking, Fluttershy went up to the next bend.

"Fluttershy wait, we don't know what it could be." Twilight said.

The thuds continued as soon everyone was in awe.

And then a large Elephant like foot appeared and stomps on a puddle, and a whale like bellow was heard as the foot lifts up. Everyone was amazed as a Brachiosaurus appeared and then she stops and bellows out, and then she lowered her head down to a tree. Twilight soon joins next to Fluttershy as the Brachiosaurus lifts her head with a leaf in her mouth.

"Look at that." Fluttershy tearing up. "It just never gets old."

"Sure doesn't." Twilight said.

"She's beautiful."

After swallowing the leaf, the Brachiosaurus begins to leave and lets out a bellow. And the ground shook with each stomp of her 4 feet.

And they watched as she leaves.

* * *

Many weeks later, Canterlot has finally been cleaned up and rebuild. And summer is really beginning to show.

And with the land now recovered, dinosaurs become more appearance.

Arriving from the north, is a herd a Muttaburrasaurus. A dinosaur from Australia in the Mid Cretaceous, they have come to look for a secure site to lay their eggs. Back in the polar home, each year they cover 500 miles on a single trip to Antarctica which is their summer home. That means they cover a 1,000 mile round trip each year. And in a single lifetime, they can possibly cover 50,000 miles. That's almost a forth of the distance to the Moon.

But they aren't the only summer visitors, a few days after the Muttaburrasaurus herd arrived. The ground shook announcing the arrival of a small family herd of Dinheirosaurus, 4 of them. Leading them was a large male with bright coloration, which probably means he's in his 20's. The other 3 members are 2 adults females and a young female just 2 years old. But strangely the youngster's left front foot is bent and is walking on it. It's impossible to know what happen, but the most likely possibly is she might've twisted it on a rock or something. She was only lucky that she is able to keep up with the herd.

Dinheirosaurus is a relative of Apatosaurus and Diplodocus in Portugal.

And resting in the shade under a tree on a hilltop. Was an Allosaurus, and strangely with a odd shaped lower jaw. It was cause from when he was tail whipped in the face by the male Dinheirosaurus when they were juveniles. Breaking the front half of his lower jaw, and sadly his mother abandon him thinking he wouldn't survive in injury like that.

But he was able to live long after the wound, and has healed. It proves how dangerous the life of a dinosaur can be.

An hour later, a herd of Brontosaurus appeared. Brontosaurus was once another name for Apatosaurus, but soon was discovered as it's own species.

And soon, a herd of Saltasaurus appeared looking for a site to lay their own eggs. One of them is a young mature female just 15 years old. This is the first trip she's making. And this is a new world for her.

Equestria, is healing.

* * *

A few days later, late at night, Twilight was peacefully reading.

Then Spike appeared looking exhausted. "You know what's the most challenging thing about those creatures? Keeping them away from the castle." All day, Spike was warding away a few dinosaurs from the castle. Like an Apatosaurus rubbing it's body against the wall to scratch off any parasites.

"Thanks for taking care of that, Spike." Twilight said. "After all those weeks, I really needed to relax with a good book."

"Yeah, I guess your right." Spike sat down on the couch. "It's crazy what's happen this year."

"What's crazy?" Twilight asked.

"You know. Creatures appearing that we never knew off. Canterlot blowing up."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point."

"Those dinosaurs are big, I wonder what the biggest is?"

"Well, those Brachiosaurus are big."

"Yeah, I wonder what the true biggest is?"

"I'm sure we'll find out one day." Said Twilight.

* * *

12 miles south of Ponyville, a herd of large Sauropods were marching north to find food.

And the earth shook with each step.

* * *

Next Time.

The residents of Ponyville will meet the biggest dinosaur of all time.

But find out that being big, doesn't mean you're always invincible.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **Who's ready for ALPHA this Friday?'**

Species Shown

Nedoceratops

Acrocanthosaurus

Amargasaurus

Muttaburrasaurus

Dinheirosaurus

Brontosaurus Baxteri

Saltasaurus

Mystery Sauropod.


	18. Giants of Patagonia

The sun slowly rose as early morning appeared across the land, and Twilight was peacefully sleeping in her bed. And at the moment she was dreaming about sweet potato muffins, her favorite treat.

"9 by 13 inch pan." Twilight in her sleep.

As she was sleeping, something strange begins to happen. The things on her desk strangely shook, everything in the entire room started shaking. Twilight stirs in her sleep as they got stronger.

And then suddenly, there was a huge thud as the entire castle shook. And Twilight was thrown off her sleep.

"NONSTICK PANS!" Twilight screamed half awake.

The thud was enough to wake Starlight wake as well. "Kites." She then fell off her bed.

In fact the thud was so loud, it almost sounded like thunder. And even rainbow jumped awake off her bed.

"W-W-What's happening?!" She looked around.

Soon, the entire shook came out from feeling the ground shake.

"What in tarnation is going on?" Applejack questioned.

"I was having a great dream of making dresses." Rarity complained with her sleeping mask on still.

Then Twilight saw something ahead. "I think it has something to do with that!"

They turned, and approaching from the south. Was a herd of 14 Sauropod dinosaurs, a species of Titanosaur. But this species was large even by dinosaur standards.

This is...

Argentinosaurus.

Argentinosaurus is the biggest dinosaur ever to be discovered. And the ponies were in complete awe of this colossal colossus. They were so big, they rival in size the biggest dragons of the land. Not since the Mesozoic has nature got this big on land.

Argentinosaurus are relatives of Paralititan and Borealosaurus. But their size is in a new level league.

A fully grown adult stands over 6 stories tall, measure 130 feet long, the same as a Space Shuttle. And weigh in at a colossal 100 tons, that's an equivalent to 15 African Elephants, half a Blue Whale. And over 3,000 ponies.

No other land animal before or after even comes close.

Nothing like that can grow, on land today because no bone can get strong enough to support such bulk. Only in the past, can you such huge size as those magnificent creatures.

The Argentinosaurus herd are migrating north to find enough food for their enormous stomachs. Their stomach alone is the mass of an Elephant. One member of the herd, a young 10 year old male. Let's call him Strong-One is already 60 feet long. Another 10 years or less and he'll reach adult size. Strong-One started his life in an egg no bigger than a football, and only as big as 12 inches when he hatched.

"I have never seen anything so big." Spike looking up at them.

Twilight then brought out the Dinosaur scanner. And soon scans an Argentinosaurus.

 **SCANNING ANATOMY**

 **SPECIES, IDENTITY**

 **ARGENTINOSAURUS**

 **IN SOUTH AMERICA, AGRENTINA PATAGONIA. IN 1987, PALEONTOLOGIST UNCOVERED A FOSSIL THAT THEY THOUGHT WAS A FOSSILIZED TREE TRUNK. BUT WAS SOON REVEALED AS A BACKBONE AS BIG AS A PERSON. BY 1993, THE DINOSAUR WAS NAMED, ARGENTINOSAURUS ARGENTINA LIZARD.**

 **ARGENTINOSAURUS LIVED IN THE MID CRETACEOUS, 95-93 MYA. IT'S THOUGHT TO BE THE BIGGEST DINOSAUR EVER. AND IT DESTROYED THE RECORD BOOKS WITH THE PREVIOUS CHAMPION RECORD HOLDER. IT WAS AS TALL AS A 6 STORY BUILDING, LONGER THAN A BLUE WHALE AT 130 FEET LONG. AND WEIGHED 200,000 POUNDS 100 TONS. FEW OTHER DINOSAURS WERE ONLY CLOSE TO THAT.**

 **IT WAS BELIEVE THAT ARGENTINOSAURUS SHOOK THE EARTH WITH EACH STEP. ONE FOOT ALONE, CAN CRUSH 20 PEOPLE. AS BIG AS THEY WERE, THEY STARTED OUT LIFE SMALL AS BIG AS CATS. IN PATAGONIA, A NEST SITE FROM TITANOSAURS WAS 9 MILES ACROSS CONTAINED TENS OF THOUSANDS OF EGGS. AND WAS USED FOR COUNTLESS GENERATIONS FOR HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS OF YEARS.**

 **ONE YOUNG MALE ARGENTINOSAUR, CALLED STRONG-ONE. REACH HALF HIS ADULT SIZE AT 60 FEET WHEN HE WAS ONLY 10 YEARS OLD. SO IT TOOK JUST 15 YEARS FOR A NEWLY HATCHED BABY TO REACH ADULTHOOD. WHEN HE REACHED MATURITY, HE WAS ALREADY FULL GROW AT 20 YEARS OLD, AND AT THE BEGINNING OF OVER A CENTURY OF LIFE. OTHER SCIENTIST BELIEVE HE WOULD KEEP ON GROWING, ALL OF HIS LIFE. BUT AT A MUCH SLOWER PACE THAN HIS EARLIER YEARS.**

 **AND THEY ARE THOUGHT TO LIVED FOR OVER 200 YEARS.**

 **ARGENTINOSAURUS WERE 12 TIMES MORE MASSIVE THAN THEIR BIGGEST PREDATOR.**

 **THEY WERE ALMOST INVINCIBLE.**

Then the Scanner turns off.

"Looks like we met the biggest dinosaur." Said Starlight.

They continued watching the herd as one Argentinosaurus place a foot on some rocks and crushes them to pebbles under his bulk. And they are always on the move for food. And when they do.

Nothing gets in their way.

But then, a pack of theropods appeared. and they were a little bigger than T. Rex. They're Giganotsaurus. And soon they surrounded an adult with a shoulder wound. And then a young female bit the giant on the left front leg. Which merely might have been a scratch to him. And another Giganotsaurus did the same with left hind leg. And then the 2 started fighting, but then suddenly the Argentinosaur lashed out his 45 foot long tail was hits the Giganotsaur with the force a freight train. And the predator was gravely in pain with broken ribs.

Despite their numbers, and their powerful jaws.

The Giganotsaurs, can't bring down such a giant.

Then the female bites of the front leg again, but this time the Argentinosaur rears up and hangs her in the air. And then throws her off. And came crashing down with thud, and the female Giganotsaurus got up and shook her head.

But then the Giganotosaurs decided to give up and the Argentinosaurus hurries back to his herd as fast as his legs will allow.

And they moved over to their fallen member still off his feet.

And soon, they begin to eat him alive. And the predator's life ended shortly after.

It might be cruel for some, but it's life.

* * *

Next Time.

Twilight and her friends will meet the Dinosaur record holders.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **And we finally have the biggest dinosaur.**

Species Shown:

Argentinosaurus

Giganotosaurus


	19. Dinosaur Champions

A few days have pass since the Argentinosaurus herd has pass by Ponyville. And now dinosaurs are more widespread than ever in Equestria. They have manage to roam in every corner of the land. From the south, to as far north as the Crystal Empire. And is in the height of summer.

At Ponyville, dinosaurs have made the place a home. It is a mix of open fields and and the the Everfree forest gives shelter to dinosaurs. Right now, there is a herd of Iguanodon, some Stegosaurus and Apatosaurus. Brachiosaurus feeding at the treetops by the forest. And 2 Argentinosaurus browsing on the branches. The Dinheirosaurus herd are still in Ponyville, as well as the Allosaurus nicknamed Broken Jaw.

And recently, a Torvosaurus arrived as well as a Saurophagnax. Those two predators lived in the same time and place with each other as well with Allosaurus. And they are the top predators and bigger than Allosaurus.

And a Majungasaurus appeared as well. Majungasaurus is the apex predator of Madagascar, it was called the T. Rex of the East.

Blue and her sisters have also been active in the summer as well. They've been making a kill every few days, and now they're feeding well on a Gallimimus.

The young male Maiasaura take Dr. Fauna tended has finally recovered his injury. And is recovering in Fluttershy's animal sanctuary.

Twilight and her friends were out enjoying the summer's warmth. And then they spotted a few new dinosaurs by the town.

6 species of giant Sauropods.

The first is Dreadnoughthus, a large Titanosaur in the Top 10 Biggest Dinosaurs list. A near complete skeleton was found, and it belong to a young sub adult at 65 tons. So a full grown Dreadnoughthus would weigh between 80 to 90 tons. Like Argentinosaurus they are from South America, and their name literally means Fear's Nothing.

The second is Mamenchisaurus, this Asian Sauropod lived in Jurassic China 160 MYA. And is at the point of Sauropod Evolution where they started to grow big. And they hold the world record tile of the longest neck of any animal that ever existed. It's neck makes half it's body length.

The third is another relative of Argentinosaurus, Futalognkosaurus. Their name means Giant Chief Lizard, and they can get a little over 100 feet in length. They are also from Patagonia. And Patagonia was truly a land of giants.

The forth looked like an extra tall Brachiosaurus, but is a Early Mid Cretaceous relative. Sauroposeidon, named after the Greek God of water this is the record holder of the tallest dinosaur. It's neck is as long as a school bus.

The last two are larger relatives of Apatosaurus, Seismosaurus and Supersaurus. Supersaurus and reach 110 feet long, but Seismosaurus grew to 120 feet.

"Those guys, are big." Said Rainbow.

As well as them, there was also an Alamosaurus. Alamosaurus is the largest land animal in North America's history. 70 feet long, 40 feet tall and weigh 30 tons. They lived in the same land with T. Rex, but adults are safe from attack by them mostly.

There was even a Shunosaurus, a Mid Jurassic Sauropod with a club on it's tail like an Ankylosaurid. And like Ankylosaurids, they used them for defense.

Dinosaurs even have their own record of things, biggest, smallest, and even most bizarre. But those features is what helps them survive.

Even the Hadrosaurus with their crests, and most species don't like Edmontosaurus and a recent species appearing called Shantungosaurus. The largest Hadrosaur ever found, getting up to 50 feet long and weight 16 tons.

* * *

A few days later, this year's Equestrian World Record Books have finally arrived in stores.

The Mane 7 got one, and had a look. And one section had dinosaurs.

"Wow, they actually have dinosaurs in this one!" Said Twilight.

* * *

Next Time.

Twilight, Starlight and Spike head up to the Crystal Empire for a visit.

But are unaware, of what's waiting for them there.

* * *

 **Author's Note.**

 **I do apologize for this being a short chapter.**

Species Shown:

Torvosaurus

Saurophagnax

Majungasaurus

Dreadnoughtus

Mamenchisaurus

Futalognkosaurus

Sauroposeidon

Seismosaurus

Supersaurus

Alamosaurus

Shunosaurus

Shantungosaurus

Dinosaur Record Champions:

Biggest/Heaviest: Argentinosaurus

Longest: Seismosaurus

Smallest: Epidexipteryx

Longest Neck: Mamenchisaurus

Longest Claws: Therizinosaurus

Biggest Theropod: Spinosaurus

2nd Largest Theropod: Giganotsaurus

3rd Largest: Tyrannosaurus Rex

Biggest Hadrosaur: Shantungosaurus

Most well armored: Ankylosaurus

Fastest Dinosaur: Orthimomimids

Thickest Skull: Pachycephalosaurus

Hardest Head ram: Pachyrhinosaurus

Largest Dromaeosaurid: Utahraptor.

Tallest Dinosaur: Sauroposeidon

Possibly Longest Migration: Edmontosaurus

Biggest North American Dinosaur: Alamosaurus

Biggest African Dinosaur: Paralititan


	20. T Rex in the Crystal Empire

It was a peaceful day, and Twilight, Starlight and Spike are on the train heading to the Crystal Empire for a visit.

"I hope Cadance and Shining Armor don't mind us coming over for a visit." Twilight said. "I just know that Flurry's been missing me."

"It's only been a month since we seen them Twilight." Said Starlight.

Twilight raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I know you've been wanting to see your niece." Starlight said. "And I'm looking forward of seeing Sunburst again. It's nice to get a few days of time for yourself. Right Spike?"

"Spike? Who's Spike?" Spike in a deep voice and dressed in suit and wearing a hat and glasses.

Twilight and Starlight glance each other.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Uh, you're you Spike." Starlight said. "In a coat, hat and glasses."

"Guys, you're blowing my cover!" Spike groaned in his normal voice. "How'd you know it was me?"

"We're the only ones here, Spike." Starlight gestures the empty coach their in.

"I guess you have a point." Spike said.

"Spike, why are you wearing a disguise?" Asked Twilight.

"Don't you remember the last 3 times we came there?" Spike reminded. "I got mobbed each time. And besides, this is a family visit. I don't wanna turn it into a circus or something."

It is true since he saved the Empire twice already.

"We get it." Starlight said. "They think you're a legend."

"He did save the Empire twice." Twilight reminded. "But still, I don't think the visit will be turn into a circus or something."

"Not unless I have the right disguise." Spike putting on an afro.

Twilight and Starlight shook their heads.

* * *

Soon they got to the station, but their was one strange thing.

"Uh, disguise or not, Spike, I don't think you need to worry about being mobbed." Starlight said. "No one's here."

There wasn't a single pony or dinosaur anywhere. Not even a footprint.

"It's like a ghost town here." Said Spike.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Twilight.

And they begin to head to the city.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were in the city. But there was sign of a single pony anywhere.

and it was much more quieter than the time they met Thorax.

"Yeah, this is weird." Starlight breaking the silence.

"I guess I don't need the disguise after all." Spike removing the hat and glasses.

However, the moment he did, a dozen ponies appeared from nowhere with cheered looks.

"It's Spike the Brave and Glorious!" Said a Mare.

"He's come to save us yet again!" Said another.

Then they started cheering his name and toss him up and down.

"Uh. Save you from what?" Spike confused.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Starlight asked.

"Why are you all hiding?" Twilight asked.

Then a mare in the crowd got concern. "Wait a minute. Is it even safe to be outside?"

"How can we be sure?" Said another.

"We can't!" Said a Stallion. "We don't even know if the... You know is gone!"

Twilight and Starlight glance each other confusingly.

"What if... They're... still... around?!" The Mare gasped.

"EVERYPONY, RUN!" Yelled the other.

Then they took off like a shot, and Spike fell to the ground.

"Okay. Something is certainly wrong here." Said Twilight.

"Ya, think?" Spike rubbing his head.

* * *

Soon, they were approaching the castle, and found a number of guards surrounding it.

Then, a lone Edmontosaurus appeared and approached them curiously. The guards he isn't a threat to them, and soon he lost interest and leaves.

And Twilight, Starlight and Spike approach them.

"Who goes there?" Said a guard.

"Uh, you don't know the Princess of Friendship?" Starlight said.

"Of course we do, but you 3 shouldn't be out here." Said the guard.

"We'll take care of this."

They turned and saw Cadance, Shining Armor, Sunburst and Flurry Heart appearing.

"Oh, Cadance, thank goodness!" Twilight relieved. "What's going on?"

"Yeah, what's all this about?" Starlight asked.

"A T. Rex pack was seen nearby." Said Sunburst.

"A T. Rex?!" Twilight concern.

Spike quickly clings on to Twilight. "That's not good!"

"No, it's not." Said Cadance. "After that attack in Manehatten and what happen at Canterlot, we're not taking any chances on this one."

"T. Rex are very powerful." Sunburst said. "And ever since Canterlot, they quickly became the top predator of Equestria. We feared they may be a threat to the baby as well for the city."

"That's why we brought out every guard we have." Shining Armor said. "And why-"

"Keep everyone inside." Twilight finished.

"We're sorry for all of this." Cadance said. "But, Flurry has actually been missing you."

Then Flurry went up to her aunt, and hugged her.

"Oh! Have I miss you!" Twilight hugged her niece. "Starlight and I will do what we can to protect her."

"Honestly, you being here feels so much better." Cadance grateful.

Then a guard whispered to Shining Armor.

"Hmm. The royal guards were wondering if Spike the Brave and Glorious would like to join in the search for the T. Rex."

"Really?" Spike said.

"Uh, I don't know if that's such a good idea, Spike." Twilight uneasy. " Sounds too dangerous."

"Come on, Twilight, this is Spike the Brave and Glorious you're talking to." Spike said. "Have you ever known me to run from danger?"

"Oh really, like that time at Canterlot?" Twilight reminded.

"Don't worry, he'll be safe with our guards." Shining Armor assured.

"Or the real question is, will you're guards be safe with me?" Spike said.

Twilight sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

A half hour later, Spike and a team of 8 guards were in the mountains searching for the T. Rex.

"Spike the Brave and Glorious, you've dealt with the T. Rex monsters before." Said the lead guard. "What can you tell us?"

"Oh, well, uh, they're big." Said Spike. "Really big, they stomp and crush things."

"You hear that?" The led guard to the other guards. "Those things could be anywhere."

"Okay, now we need to cover as much ground as possible to find them." Spike said and turn to 4 members of the group. "You, search that way!" They took off. "And you, search that way!" The remaining members went in a different direction.

"And now, I'm all alone." Spike not thinking it through.

Spike looks around and across the snowy landscape.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Spike chuckled nervously. "Right?"

He then heads off to find any signs of a T. Rex.

* * *

Later, Spike is still wandering through snowy terrain.

"How did I get myself in this?" He asked himself.

Soon he saw a small group of 3 Edmontosaurus heading south. Normally they would be in a larger herd than this, but they must've got left behind and are trying to catch up.

Later Spike seems to have find no sign of a T. Rex anywhere.

"Maybe, they're gone already." Spike suggested.

He begins to head back, but then the ground suddenly a familiar thud. And Spike froze.

"Uh oh." Spike nervously.

The thuds got stronger each second. He quickly got behind a pile of snow to hide, and glance over. And soon, a pair of adult T. Rex appeared. They seemed to be a mating pair, and possibly on a territorial patrol run. And T. Rex have huge territories stretching hundreds of square miles. And T. Rex have such few enemies, they can actually wandered out of their home territory every now and then.

And soon, the 2 predators were gone. And Spike came out of his hiding place.

"Okay, maybe it's time to head back." Spike suggested.

He got on top of the snow pile, and looks around. But then the snow pile strangely shook.

"Uh." Spike confused.

Then suddenly the snow pile erupted and Spike was thrown off.

As it turns out, the snow pile was actually a mid sized predatory dinosaur sleeping. And was covered by snow from last night's snowfall. It was a predator from the Cretaceous.

Nanotyrannus.

Spike soon got up, and at first he thought it was a small T. Rex. But the Nano's skin color is light green with black markings.

And soon, Spike started running for his live. The Nanotyrannus couldn't resist a moving target. And then he started chasing him, Spike ran as hard as he can. But the Nanotyrannus was built for speed, he was literally the Cheetah of his time. He soon snaps his jaws only missing him. And that cause Spike to run harder and faster, and soon the Nanotyrannus slowed down. But isn't giving up, and continues to follow him.

* * *

Back at the Crystal Empire.

"What do you mean you lost him?!" Twilight concern.

"He told us to split up to cover more ground." Said a guard. "But when we regrouped he was gone."

"Ugh. Why didn't I just gone him?" Twilight asked herself.

"I"m sure he's okay, Twilight." Starlight tried to assure her.

Then suddenly, a familiar scream was heard.

"What was that?" Cadance asked.

Then they saw a purple flash appearing from the mountains.

"Is that Spike?" Sunburst trying to make out the flash.

Then suddenly, the flash crashed into Twilight. And they were knocked over a distance.

And soon Twilight got up.

"Spike! What happen?" Twilight concern.

"Snow! Dinosaur! Running! Help!" Spike not thinking clearly.

* * *

Half an hour, they were in the castle and Spike was still catching his breath.

"Spike, can you breathe?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Spike said.

"Tell us what happen." Cadance said.

"Okay, after telling the guards to split up. Which I admit, is a bad idea." Spike explained. "Later I saw 2 T. Rex appeared to be looking for something."

"Looking for something?" Twilight said.

"Yeah, and then I got on a snowbank to look around. And then the snowbank is actually a predatory dinosaur and is chased me."

"Did you get a good look at it?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. It was like a T. Rex, but smaller and green."

"Twilight, did you bring the Dinosaur Scanner?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah." Twilight bringing it out.

Then Twilight noticed something stuck on Spike's head spine. And used her magic to remove it, and is revealed to be a tooth. It was like T. Rex tooth, only more thinner and knife like.

"Spike, did this came from the dinosaur?" Asked Twilight.

"Yeah." Spike answered.

Twilight placed the tooth next to the scanner, and soon it scans the tooth.

 **SCANNING ANATOMY**

 **SPECIES IDENTIFIED**

 **NANOTYRANNUS**

 **WHEN THE FOSSILS WHERE FOUND, THEY WEREN'T SURE IF IT WAS A NEW SPECIES, OR A YOUNG T. REX. BUT WAS SOON DISCOVERED THAT NANOTYRANNUS IS IT'S OWN SPECIES. THEY LIVED IN WESTERN NORTH AMERICA IN MONTANA, NORTH AND SOUTH DAKOTA FROM 68-65 MYA. THE SAME REGION WITH T. REX.**

 **IT WAS ONLY A MID SIZE PREDATOR, IT GREW TO 7.5 FEET TALL. 17 FEET LONG, AND WEIGHING A TON.**

 **THE DIFFERENCES BETWEEN T. REX AND NANOTYRANNUS ARE THAT NANOS HAVE MUCH THINNER TEETH FOR SLICING. RATHER THAN THE BONE CRUSHING TEETH OF T. REX, AND NANO. T WAS MORE OF A RUNNER.**

 **BUT EVERY PREDATOR HAS A DARK SECRET.**

 **IN 1998, IN A DIG SITE IN SOUTH DAKOTA. THE REMAINS OF A YOUNG T. REX WERE FOUND CRUSHED, AS IF IT WAS ATTACKED. AND LATER, AFTER SOME STUDYING, THE CULPRIT WAS SOON IDENTIFIED. A NANOTYRANNUS.**

 **THIS MEANS THAT NANOTYRANNUS POSSIBLY HUNTED AND KILLED YOUNG T. REX. BUT NOT JUST FOR FOOD, BUT TO GET RID OF THE COMPETITION.**

And the scanner turns off.

But everyone was in shocked of the last part.

And then, a roar was heard from outside.

They soon headed outside, and they found a juvenile T. Rex only 2 years old. And by itself, it's parents were nowhere to be seen.

"What is it doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Not sure, but we need to get it out of here." Said Shining Armor.

But before they can do anything, there was suddenly a loud roar.

Everyone looks around, even the young T. Rex seems nervous.

And then, the Nanotyrannus that was chasing Spike has appeared.

Then the Nanotyrannus noticed Flurry behind Cadance who was doing her best to keep her from being seen. But the Nanotyrannus quickly turns towards the infant Rex.

The lone juvenile doesn't stand a chance.

The young T. Rex seems panicked, it wants to turn and run. But instincts tell him, to stand his ground.

The infant snaps his jaws at the Nano, and then roars loudly.

He roars as loud as he can, this is basically a cry for help. He hopes, that Mom and Dad are near enough to hear him.

The Nanotyrannus knows that the young T. Rex, has just sounded an alarm. He's got to end this battle, and he's got to get out of there quick.

He leans in, and decides to go for a full frontal attack.

The Nanotyrannus lunges at the juvenile, and he quickly moves out of the way. And then, the Nano slams into him. The youngster shook his head, and then slams against the Nanotyrannus.

Nanotyrannus moves in again, waiting to make his lethal lunge. His using his experience as a veteran fighter, to his best advantage. The T. Rex, a rookie warrior tries to match his every move.

And then, as the juvenile rushed in. The Nano slams his head against him, and was knocked off his feet and fell. The Nano grabs the youngster behind the neck in his mouth, and then throws him across the ground like a ragdoll.

Now, his got one opponent left.

With the Rex down, the Nano quickly turns his attention over to the group.

Sunburst and Spike have managed to sneak under the castle during the fight.

And Cadance instantly knew that the predator knows about Flurry.

Starlight was the first to fire a beam at the dinosaur's feet. And the Nano was able to avoid the blast, and then each time Starlight fires a beam, she ends up taking a step forward. The Nanotyrannus noticed that, and the second after she fired another beam, and quickly then slams his head against her. Knocking her aside.

And then he turns back to Twilight, Cadance and Shining Armor. Wanting to get his daughter out of danger, Shining Armor is next to fight the Nanotyrannus. He fires a beam, and it hits at the Nano's face. But that only made him very angry, and then the Nanotyrannus clamps his jaw right onto him. Luckily the predator's teeth were not strong enough to pierce through his armor, but that didn't stop the Nano from throwing him aside.

Now it was only Twilight and Cadance left.

The Nanotyrannus moves in cautiously, using his height advantage to give his dominance. He leans in, flashing his serrated teeth.

He hangs back, making mock lunges. It's a luring technique.

He circles his rivals, looking for an opportunity.

Cadance and Twilight stand shoulder to shoulder, shielding Flurry behind them.

And then, Twilight fires a beam at the Nanotyrannus. He quickly leaps back, and then thought of something. He then made a series of mock lunges, and each time he did. Twilight took a step forward.

And then, at the right moment. After she fired a beam, the Nano quickly got to the step of her and then swung his head knocking her aside.

"Twilight!" Cadance cried.

The Nanotyrannus turns back on Cadance, and then roars at her. The roar was enough for Flurry to get scared, and then brought her magic bubble around her.

Cadance fired a beam at the Nano's feet. But he quickly sidesteps, and then twirls and hits her with tail knocking her aside.

With all of them out of the way, thinking it would be an easy kill. The Nanotyrannus approaches the helpless foal, and lowers down thinking it was a real bubble. But when he bites down, his teeth didn't pierce through. Flurry's magic is strong enough to keep the teeth from piercing through. Now the Nanotytannus is getting more aggressive. He then slams his head on the bubble, and the hit was enough to knock Flurry out and the bubble disappeared.

As he moves in for the kill, he suddenly felt a horrible pain in his left leg.

He roars in pain, and as he looks down. And there was the juvenile T. Rex that is still alive. He's recovered from his slung across the ground, and his attacking. He's bitten the Nanotyrannus on the leg, and if that wound becomes infected. It could end his life.

Now the Nanotyrannus is getting more fueled with Bloodlust.

This time, Nanotyrannus will make sure that the T. Rex dies.

Angrily, the Nanotyrannus has managed to pull his leg free. And turns to the infant, he tries to run, but the Nano caught him by the neck in his jaws.

Flexing all the power in his jaws, he clamps down with nearly half a ton of pressure. And crushes, his spinal cord.

And then he violently throws the infant to the ground. And then he stomps the baby at the head.

Now he knows, that juvenile is dead.

As soon as he knows he's dead, the Nanotyrannus roars in triumph. And Twilight begins to wake up.

But there's no time to eat.

Twilight quickly placed herself in front of the Nanotyrannus, and he turns to her.

"If you want Flurry, you'll have to go through me." Twilight said as her horn glowed ready to fire.

One infant down, Nanotyrannus moves in...

For the final kill.

The Nano charges, and Twilight fired a beam and he quickly avoids it. And then slams his head against her, knocking her aside.

Thinking that there is no more opponents, the Nano approaches Flurry.

As he leans down to take a bite, he suddenly feels the ground begin to vibrate.

The Nanotyrannus steps back as another thud was heard. And then Twilight and the others got up and felt the ground vibrating. And they were becoming more like footsteps.

"What is that?" Cadance asked.

Twilight instantly knew that there was one creature that can make the ground shake like this.

This telltale says, there's something big. And it's nearby.

The footsteps grew louder and sounded more closer.

That something big, is the adult female T. Rex that Spike saw. And is the mother of the infant.

When she sees what has happened in her absences.

All Hell will break loose.

* * *

Next Time.

The fate of Flurry Heart will be decided as the biggest dinosaur battle in history begins.

Tyrannosaurus Rex vs Nanotyrannus.

Size against Speed.

Species Shown:

Nanotyrannus


	21. T Rex vs Nanotyrannus

What was suppose to be a family visit, has turned into a nightmare. When a predatory Nanotyrannus has invaded the Crystal Empire, killing a infant T. Rex. And threatening to do the same to Flurry.

But now, the ground begins to vibrate. The sound can be heard for miles. It's the adult female T. Rex, coming back for her offspring.

She hears the very distinctive sound, of her young pleading for help. But arrives too late. She kicks in an emotion that's only found in female Tyrannosaurus.

Mess with my baby, you're messing with Hell.

Driven by her material instincts, the mother is the first to arrive on the scene.

The female Tyrannosaurus knows instinctively, that this is a killer of juvenile T. Rex.

Then the Nanotyrannus turns and then leaps back in surprise as the mother roars aggressively.

She's got to leap into action. She doesn't have to worry about sizing up this opponent. She 3 times bigger, she just needs to kill him.

The female T. Rex intends to distract Nanotyrannus from the lone foal. Nano seize her giant jaws, and sidesteps with his long legs.

The mother Tyrannosaurus moves forward, and the Nanotyrannus quickly moves avoiding her massive jaws. She glances at her dead baby, and the Nanotyrannus lunges at her and she snaps her jaws at him.

Twilight and others watched as the fight begins.

It's impossible to know why she is protecting Flurry, but whatever the reason. She's actually accomplished the most important thing. Get herself, between Flurry and the killer of baby T. Rexes.

The T. Rex roars at the Nano telling him to leave. Now the Nanotyrannus has 2 choices, either risk it all to try and finish off what he started. Or play it safe, to turn around and run.

The mother growls at him, and the Nanotyrannus roars at her. And then as he approaches her, she quickly swung her head knocking him aside. But for the Nano, it was like getting hit by a truck. And shakes the daze off him, and turns back to Flurry.

He decides to pick his speed and agility, against the strength, of a mad Tyrannosaurus.

He tries to flank her, if he can move around quickly enough she cannot respond. He can go in, grab Flurry in his elongated snout, shake her in his mouth, kill her and flee.

But Nanotyrannus underestimates his opponent.

As the Nanotyrannus tries to rush around the mother, she quickly snatches him in her mouth. And soon he was able to pull free, and he roars out in pain.

The mother Tyrannosaurus roars.

Fueled by raging levels of adrenaline, she spins and turns. Avoiding his flanking move.

The Nanotyrannus then charges again seeing a window. But then with the force of a runaway freight train, the T. Rex swung her head against the side of the Nano. The collision was enough to break his right thigh on impact. And he was knock aside 40 feet.

The Nanotyrannus roars in pain, and then he slumps to the ground on his right side. But is still very much alive.

Everyone thought that the fight was over, but the mother had other ideas. She knows that if he survives and recovers his injuries, he will eventually come back to finish off what he started. And there is only one way to prevent that. And that is to kill him.

And the last thing he sees are the open jaws of the female Tyrannosaurus Rex.

The mother approaches him, and then grabs the Nanotyrannus in her mouth. And then picks him up, and he was helpless as she uses the bite force of a thousand pounds per square inch. She crushes the back, crushes the ribs, and ends the life of this attacker. Once he was dead, the mother then drops him as he drops to the ground.

But killing the Nano, isn't enough for the mother T. Rex.

She wants to use him as a message to any other Nanotyrannus that will come into this area. Using her foot claws, she tears and rips apart the body of the Nanotyrannus. And once done, she roars at the body.

Having killed the attacker, she turns her attention to Flurry.

During the entire fight, Flurry was in her magic bubble. And the mother approaches her, everyone got nervous. But strangely she didn't show any signs of hunting behavior.

"What is she doing?" Spike asked.

"I'm not sure, but I she's checking on her." Sunburst unsure.

The T. Rex lowers her head down, and sniffs the little foal. And then she made a purring like growl, almost as if to sooth her calmly. It's unclear, but it's almost like she was showing her parental care on Flurry. And then, Flurry peaks through her wings, and saw the snout of the colossal predator compared to her. Feeling that she isn't a threat, Flurry's bubble disappeared.

And the mother gently pressed her snout on her as Flurry giggled.

And then, the female T. Rex notice the group by the castle. And noticed the similar appearances of her with Cadance and Shining Armor.

Thinking she's their baby, she got behind Flurry. And did something unexpectedly, and lowered her snout and gently nudges her forward.

Flurry hugged the T. Rex, and then flew back to her parents.

"Oh, thank Celestia you're okay!" Cadance hugged her daughter.

And then they turned to the female T. Rex.

"Thank you." Said Shining Armor.

Almost as if she understood him, the female Rex nodded her head. And then there was a roar heard close by, they turned and saw the female's mate and their only surviving juvenile.

The male Rex notice the group, but the female got in front of them and growls at him warningly. And the male, keeps his distance.

And then, the mother approached her lone surviving offspring as she nuzzles the infant caringly.

But then, the mother decides that it's best to leave here. And then they begin to head south for a new home. And then the mother stopped and made one last glance at them. And then leaves.

And they watched as they slowly disappeared, until they were out of sight completely.

"I can't believe she did that." Said Starlight.

"Guess even the most dangerous creatures can be caring parents." Said Cadance.

* * *

A week later, everything has returned to normal in the Crystal Empire.

And Twilight, Starlight and Spike were at the station heading home.

"Be careful, Twily." Said Shining Armor.

"I will." Twilight said and then turned to Flurry. "And I'll you later, little filly."

Flurry then went and hugged her aunt.

And soon, they boarded the train and headed home.

* * *

An hour later into the train ride.

As they headed home, Spike noticed something outside.

"Hey guys, come look!" Spike called.

Twilight and Starlight looked out, and outside was the family of the 3 Tyrannosaurus still wandering south.

"Think they'll end up somewhere near Ponyville?" Spike asked.

"You never know." Said Twilight.

The train continues south, and the 3 T. Rex continued in their route. And then there a Carnotaurus in there way, feeding on a carcass. The Carnotaur turns to them, and then the mother swung her head at the smaller predator knocking him aside. And then ran off as she snaps her jaws at him, and she then twirls knocking a small tree down. And then lets out a thunderous roar, and then carries on south with her family.

Nanos were fearless fighters, they did not fear any other dinosaur in North American. Expect the T. Rex.

Tyrannosaurus was simply, King of the world.

Even a predatory Nanotyrannus was no match for this nightmarish monster.

Who was the most ferocious predator...

Of all time.

* * *

Next Time.

The summer begins to come to an end, and Equestria will witness the greatest wildlife spectacle, of all time.

The Great Dinosaur Migration.


	22. The Great Migration

A couple months have pass, and life in Equestria is still going about with life. And the entire landscape south of Canterlot has fully recovered from the eruption 3 months ago.

Dinosaurs of course roam everywhere now, dozens upon dozens of species have appeared.

But with so much mouths feeding all the time, the herbivores have most stripped the vegetation and other plant growth. And in some areas where there were once a forest, has been cleared into open fields by Sauropods. And in the plains of the Arctic, much of it was been mostly stripped clean by animals like Edmontosaurus and Pachyrhinosaurus. Two of the few dinosaurs they are common that far north.

And in some areas, like Ponyville and the Crystal Empire, huge herds of dinosaur have gathered.

But in this time of year, the summer is coming to an end. And plant growth is in short supply, large herbivores are finding harder to find enough food for their bulks.

And each day, fall draws closer.

* * *

In Ponyville, the ponies were going about their day as usual and getting ready for winter.

And Twilight joined Starlight.

"I can't believe summer is already ending." Said Starlight.

"I know, but winter will be on us soon." Twilight said.

"I'll say." Rainbow then flew by them. "Remember when I cause winter to extra early one time."

"Yeah, Ponyville got winter a few weeks early." Applejack said.

"Some animals are already turning in for hibernation." Fluttershy said.

"And I already have some winter designs ready this winter." Rarity said.

Then Twilight noticed a herd of Pachyrhinosaurus close by, they were only grazing on the plants.

"I wonder what dinosaurs do as winter approaches?" Twilight asked.

"Hibernate maybe." Fluttershy guessed.

"Maybe." Twilight said.

* * *

A few days later, the Pachyrhinosaurus herd are still around Ponyville. But a small herd Torosaurus have recently left 4 days ago, and the direction they went was south.

But the herd were south as part of the Great Migration, as the summer is coming to a close and food is getting harder to find. And through out the summer, some dinosaurs were preparing for the long trek. Some herds may cover hundreds of miles before finding a new winter feeding ground. But some like Edmontosaurus can travel 1,000 miles each winter.

All across Equestria, herds of dinosaurs have gathered as some are almost getting ready to leave.

At Ponyville, lots of herbivores have gathered near the town.

"I wonder why there's so many of those dinosaurs?" Twilight asked.

"Beats me." Said Spike.

Then a group of Quetzalcoatlus flew overhead, and a male Pachyrhinosaurus saw them. But to him, the large Pterosaurs were a sign of instinct for him. And then he calls out to the herd with a bellow, and then begins to head south. Other herd leaders singled their herds as well as they begin the trek south.

* * *

Up in the Crystal Empire, a herd of Edmontosaurus and Pachyrhinosaurus have begin to head south as numbers of them bellow out as they leave. Other dinosaurs follow their lead as well as the giant Sauropods.

And for some young dinosaurs, this is their first migration. But some may never see their second.

Up and down the land of Equestria, herds of dinosaurs migrated south.

Some dinosaurs are not suited for long distance travels. So some stayed behind, to sit out the winter as best they can.

Within a few days, the last of the dinosaur herds have left the Crystal Empire. While smaller species like Leaellynasaura are adaptable enough to stat behind.

* * *

In Ponyville, some dinosaurs have stayed behind as well to sit out the winter. A few Iguandons, some Edmontosaurus and Gallimimus, 2 Apatosaurus, and lastly a young male Argentinosaurus they stayed behind to tough it out.

And a new dinosaur, called Edmontonia a species of Nodosaur. Is also staying behind to sit out the winter.

With fewer prey to hunt, most predators are forced to hunt whatever they can find.

And in some places, towns are sometimes visited by passing migrating herds. And it was an amazing sight to see.

* * *

A week later, dinosaurs are still making their way south, and Twilight was reading some of the books in the chest on dinosaur behavior. And one said that some are known to travel great distances as they migrate.

And in a single lifetime, some species could cover a distance around the world 4 times or half the distance to the Moon.

Most species like the large Sauropods are usually on the move to keep their stomachs full.

* * *

Weeks pass, and the herds are still on the move to find feeding grounds to spend the winter.

The herds that left the Crystal Empire have now traveled over 400 miles when they left.

And the Muttaburrasaurus herd from Ponyville have traveled to find warmer weather.

And some may not eat again for many days.

And 20 miles north a Ponyville, a herd of Puetrasaurus are on the move to find food. Puetrasaurus are relatives of Argentinosaurus, in fact they are the 2nd largest dinosaur ever found. Adults can weigh between 80 to 95 tons, the closest Titanosaur that rivals in size and weigh of Argentinosaurus.

Most herds still have a long way to go to find a suitable place to spend the winter. And some still have many miles to cover before getting there.

And some herds have packs of predators watching waiting for a member to get left behind to snatch. And they could follow the herd for days, even weeks if they had too.

And with the migrating herds, it was truly a great wildlife spectacle.

* * *

Next Time.

Twilight and her friends will meet a new Titanosaur.

One that is a newly discovered species.

* * *

Species Shown:

Torosaurus

Edmontonia

Puetrasaurus


	23. A New Species

Across Equestria, ponies were getting ready for Nightmare Night. The scariest night of the year. And surprisingly, Rarity was able to make a line of Nightmare Night costumes of dinosaurs, the scary looking kinds.

Over the pass few weeks, many dinosaur herds have been since migrating south to find any winter feeding grounds.

And the cooling temperatures have already had other animals to migrate south for the winter as well. Like the birds, and some have hitch a ride on some of the migrating dinosaurs.

And during her late night reading, Twilight reads over some books from chest on what else there is on dinosaurs. One of them said that every now and then, a new species is dug up. And read that whoever finds a new dinosaur, names it. Depends on how they name one, it's either the look, size, and even on where they were found.

She often tries to find out why they disappeared at all, but every book comes empty. And only says they disappeared 65 million years ago.

* * *

The early morning sun raises over Ponyville, and it was only 3 days until Nightmare Night.

And Twilight and the others were going over everything for that night. The corn maze is ready, games were almost set, even the food was getting ready.

Later that day, Twilight was in her castle trying a costume that she came up with a design. Which took Rarity a while to get it right.

It was a jet black color, with back spine plates on the back. The mask has long ear flaps and 2 short flaps between them. She was also able to get made shift wings, and a tail with a fluke design.

The costume was a dragon of some kind, but it was unlike any dragon ponies never witness. That's because, this dragon only existed in legend.

They called it...

The Night Fury.

Legend tells that the Night Fury once watches Equestria under the total darkness of night. It was the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. It was only known from old drawings and paintings dating back hundreds of years. But not a single pony was able to bring proof of their existence.

As she was trying out the costume, strangely the ground started to vibrate. At first she didn't noticed, until some things on her desk started to shake.

"What in the world?" Twilight said.

The vibrations soon started to feel like footsteps, after getting out of her costume. She headed outside and joins with the others.

"What's going on?" Starlight said.

"I don't know." Twilight said.

And then a bellowing sound was heard.

"What was that?" Applejack asked.

"Over there!" Rainbow said.

After looking around, they soon found the cause of the ground shaking and the bellows. It was a large Titanosaur heading south for the winter, and came by to find something to eat. At first, they thought it was an Argentinosaurus. But it was smaller around 10% of the size.

"Who's that guy?" Spike asked.

"He doesn't look like those Arine sauruses." Pinkie said.

"It's Argentinosaurus, Pinkie." Twilight corrected. "And, you're right. I think this is a different dinosaur."

Then Twilight brought a Cube, and soon it scans the new Titanosaur.

 **Scanning Anatomy**

 **Species, identified**

 **In 2014, Patagonia, Argentina. The bones of a large dinosaur was dug up, over 200 bones were recovered and belonged to a Sauropod. Saurpod skeletons are rarely found near completion.**

 **When the bones were cleaned up, and reconstructed. The skeleton alone, was colossal, it stood 5 stories tall. Measured 121 feet long, and weighed 76 tons. And was discovered to be a sister species of Argentinosaurus, and was placed a model skeleton was placed in the Museum of Natural History in New York City. And a recent one in the Field Museum in Chicago. Taking over where the famous T. Rex Sue once stood for almost 20 years.**

 **It wasn't until August 2017, that scientist finally named this giant.**

 **Patagotitan.**

 **Meaning, Patagonian Giant.**

 **Patagotitan was given the bronze medal of being the 3rd heaviest dinosaur found in South America. Only it's 2 larger cousins, Puetrasaurus in the silver position, and the heavyweight champion Argentinosaurus.**

 **But there is still much more that we don't know about Patagotitan.**

And then the Cube turns off.

"So, we actually found a new species?" Rainbow said.

"Looks like we did." Twilight said.

Pinkie suddenly came back with cupcakes, with a dinosaur gummy on one of each.

"Who wants cupcakes?!" Pinkie asked.

"When did you make those?" Rarity asked.

"Just now." Pinkie answered.

They each took a cupcake, and ate them as the watched the Patagotitan browses on the trees.

* * *

Across the landscape, other dinosaurs are making the same journey south.

200 miles north of Ponyville, A Camarasaurus, Iguanodon, Parasaurolophus and Shantungosaurus are traveling together after gotten lost from their herd.

And they marched, they came to a stop when there were Raptors in their way. Feeding on a body.

It was a dead Dilophosaurus.

And then the 4 dinosaurs marched as the Shantungosaurus bellows loudly at the Raptors. Forcing them to back away.

The Raptors will have to let them pass.

Nothing, gets in the way of a dinosaur, migrating.

* * *

Further south, a herd made of Iguanodons, Parasaurolophus, Apatosaurus, and Triceratops are continuing their journey south.

And an Apatosaurus foot stomps on the ground leaving a 2 inch footprint.

Most herbivorous dinosaurs are social animals. And as the forests become more clearer, and the small herds start to join up.

Soon hundreds of dinosaurs are wandering their way, across the lowlands of Equestria.

a spectacle that has not been seen for 65 million years.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **And we finally show the Patagotitan, for the first time.**

 **And this might be a surprise, but last year I did a practice run of T. Rex in the Crystal Empire and T. Rex vs Nanotyrannus in the notes on my phone.**

Next Time:

Twilight and her friends head up to the Crystal Empire, for a meeting.

But unaware of what might be hiding within the mountains.

Species Shown:

Patagotitan


	24. Gathering in the North

4 days have pass since Nightmare Night, and the Mane 7 had a great time. And Fluttershy was able to take part of Twilight's Haunted Castle. Twilight decided to tell groups of kids about the Legend of the Night Fury and that they once watched over the land under the darkness of Equestrian night.

Today, Twilight and the others were on a train heading north to the Crystal Empire. Recently Princess Celestia summoned a meeting gathering with all rulers of each Kingdom. It was to discuss further safety concerns of the dinosaurs, and for everyone's safety.

"I sure hope nothing to concern will happen in the meeting." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, a lot has happen throughout the year." Rainbow said.

"Tell me about it." Pinkie said. "Creatures we never knew existed showing up. The weather getting mix up, Canterlot mountain blowing up, and-"

"Okay, we get the idea. We get the idea, Pinkie." Starlight said.

"I wonder what the meeting is about for anyway." Spike said.

"Well, I did get a letter that Celestia said it was for further safety concerns." Twilight said.

"I think I have a feeling it has something to do with the dinosaurs." Applejack said.

"You might be right, darling." Rarity said. "Some ponies have been found killed and eaten by dinosaurs."

"I also heard about a number of dragons were killed by dinosaurs." Rainbow said. "It's like they have a problem with each other."

"I don't think that's the reason, Dash." Twilight said.

"How so?" Rainbow turned to her.

"Animals follow on instinct to survive." Twilight said. "It's likely the predatory dinosaurs either see the dragons as a food source, or a threat in their territory."

"She's right, it is how things work with them." Fluttershy said.

"Well, remember that thing were 3 dragons were killed earlier this year?" Rainbow reminded.

"Yeah, the culprit was soon revealed to be an Allosaurus." Twilight said. "2 of them were killed by one, and the last was killed by a group of 3."

"I think Ember was furious about when she heard about it." Spike said.

"She likely was, Spike." Starlight said. "We all know how she can be with anger."

Twilight looks outside, and the Crystal Empire was starting to come into view.

"Well, whatever happens, I'm sure we'll find something to work it out." Twilight said.

And then others agreed with her.

* * *

20 minutes later, the train pulls up to the station, and the Mane 7 headed up to the Crystal Empire.

And the ground was already covered in snow, this far north, winter comes early.

"Wow, I didn't think it already snowed here." Starlight said.

"Huh? I guess that's why the dinosaur herd here left." Twilight said. "They migrated south."

"Yeah, but some are still here." Spike said.

Spike was right, the only dinosaurs that are still in the Crystal Empire is a clan of Leaellynasaura. And a few Edmontosaurus, and recently a herd of Triceratops have arrived to the city. The Empire is likely to be a resting stop for them.

Triceratops are pretty much seen across Equestria, these large herbivores browse on bushes and small trees. Thanks to their powerful beaks that can snap thick branches as thick as Pony's leg. They're almost like living 12 ton bulldozers.

Soon, the Mane 7 got to the Crystal Castle, and Princess Celestia and Cadance holding Flurry. And next to Celestia was Theo now a young mature male.

"So glad you can make it, Twilight." Celestia said.

"We are too, Celestia." Twilight said. "Are the other rulers here yet?"

"Yes, we were waiting you." Cadance said.

"I'll inform everyone that the meeting will start soon." Celestia said walking inside.

"So, was there anything we sure know?" Twilight asked.

"Not sure, I know is that there's a problem with safety concern." Cadance answered.

"I don't I like the sound of it." Rainbow said.

"Me neither." Said Fluttershy.

"I don't know if I like it either." Cadance said. "Let's just hope it's nothing serious."

Flurry then giggled.

"Oh, I just remember." Twilight said and brought out a wrapped box. "I brought something for Flurry."

"Oh, you don't have too." Cadance smiled.

"I know, but I couldn't resist." Twilight beamed.

Cadance sets Flurry down, and removes the lid of the box. And reveals 2 stuff dinosaurs, a blue Apatosaurus and a green T. Rex. Flurry giggled and holds the T. Rex and made a growling sound.

It was enough to make everyone giggle at that.

"Spike, do you think you can watch Flurry while we're all in the meeting?" Cadance asked.

"Sure, it won't be a problem." Spike said.

And they all headed inside.

* * *

30 minutes later, they were all at the council room. Along with Luna, Ember, Shining Armor, Prince Rutherford, Thorax, Novo and Skystar. Pharynx and Seaspray were here as well.

"Yak say we do something!" Rutherford said. "Since dinosaurs appeared, there's been nothing but trouble."

"That for once, I can agree with him." Ember said. "12 dragons have been killed since they appeared from thin air."

"And things aren't going as well for my underwater subjects." Novo said.

"I thought you've had that taken care of for supply runs." Twilight said.

"They are, but things have running low in the shallows." Novo said.

"I'm afraid she's right." Skystar said. "And the larger marine reptiles in open water are becoming more bolder."

"Look, we're just going through a tough time right now." Thorax said. "Things will work out in the end. They always do."

"But what if things don't work out this time?" Ember asked. "And the worst thing so far, was when the Canterlot mountain blew up."

"Yes, Ember. What happen took a big toll on all of Equestria." Celestia said. "Hundreds of lives were lost on that day."

"Yes, but what if something far worst has yet to come?" Ember asked. "We still don't know what other threats are out there, just, waiting for their chance to attack."

"As much as I hate to say this, but Ember's right." Twilight said. "If the Storm King came from there, who knows what other threat could be out there?"

"And they seem to be more powerful after another." Luna said.

"And what if they've heard about us, and is plotting an invasion as we speak?" Ember asked. "Do you ponies know, that only Equestria is where your from?"

"What the heck's that suppose to mean?" Rainbow asked.

"It's means, that not a single pony even bother to explore beyond your borders." Ember said.

"Excuse me, Ember but me and my friends traveled beyond them to save Equestria from the Storm King." Twilight reminded.

"But you've only got as far south to Mt. Aris." Ember said. "You've never got any further than that."

"Yak still think we should do something with dinosaurs." Rutherford said.

"That I can agree with." Ember said.

"Oh really, like what?" Rainbow asked.

"Yaks will smash dinosaurs away." Rutherford said.

"Oh come on, does everything always involve smashing?" Ember asked.

"Dragon just don't get Yak style." Rutherford snorted.

"Well maybe because we dragon do things in dragon way." Ember getting teased.

"Well then, maybe yaks should probably-"

"Hey, hey, hey! Everyone just calm down!" Shining Armor stopping a fight. "Look, why don't we all take a break. And try to come up with something."

And with that, everyone left the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Theo was feeding on a bush.

His frill was now displaying bright colors, showing that he is ready to mate.

The herd of Triceratops was nearby, at first Theo payed no attention to them. But then a young female got his attention, and he approaches her. The female is a sub adult around his age and size. And has reached maturity.

But then, the leader of the herd, a male confronts the 2 and roars loudly driving Theo out. And he raised his frill up as a sign of intimidation. Even by Triceratops standards, he was a very large male. His size alone makes him 14 tons, he's probably over 50 years old. And has the scars to prove it from previous decades of challenges from other males.

Theo wisely backs away knowing this isn't a fight worth to win.

Fights between males are always brutal and violent. And even if Theo was up to challenge him, him is most likely to lose. Not only the fight, but possibly his life.

The dominant male has seriously injured or even killed other males that challenged him. So despite his age, he still has a lot of fight left in him.

Theo turns and walks away from the male, and the old male returns to his herd along with the young female.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight was in the playroom with Flurry as they were playing with the 2 plush dinosaurs.

But Twilight still couldn't help but think about of what might happen for the future of the dinosaurs. And if something is not done correctly, the dinosaurs could likely be hunted to extinction or something far worst.

She then sets the plush Apatosaurus and sighs sadly, Flurry noticed the sadness of her aunt. And moves to her and nuzzles her in comfort.

Twilight slightly smiled from that. "Thank's Flurry. You sure know how to cheer me up."

Flurry cooed, and Twilight thought as if she was asking her what was wrong.

"Oh, Flurry, I really don't know what to do." Twilight said. "Everyone seems against the dinosaurs, but their only doing their regular things. But a lot of live are sometimes put in danger. "She then sighs. "What do you think we should do?"

Flurry them smiled and used her magic to lift the Apatosaurus and T. Rex up and made them hugged each other.

Twilight giggled at that. "You sure can be funny."

Flurry then shook her head.

Twilight then realized that Flurry was trying to tell her something.

"Wait, are you trying we should find a way to coexist with each other?" Twilight said.

Flurry nodded.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see." Twilight said.

And then Twilight used her magic to make the Apatosaurus plush move around, and Flurry started playing with her.

And then, Cadance entered the room.

"Hey, Twilight." Cadance said.

"Hi, Cadance, is the meeting about to start again?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, but, Celestia and I thought you might need a break." Cadance said.

Twilight was surprised by this. "Oh, okay."

"You'll you be alright watching Flurry?" Cadance asked.

Twilight nodded.

"Okay, the meeting will be over soon." Cadance said and leaves.

Twilight then turns to Flurry. "So, what would you like to do?"

Flurry holds up her green T. Rex.

"Hmm, I think I have a different idea." Twilight thought.

* * *

Twilight and Flurry headed outside, and as they did.

They were then in for a surprise.

Passing by the castle, was a Brachiosaurus that was passing through the city from her journey further inland from the west coast.

Flurry was in complete amazement of the Jurassic titan. And she alone is as big as the pad of the dinosaur's foot.

The Brachiosaurus bellows, and then she rears back on her hind legs. And then strips some plants of the side of the castle. And then, she came down with a thunderous thud across the ground.

And then the Sauropod noticed the two below her, and then she lowers her head as far as her neck will allow her. And then looks at them, Flurry giggled and reaches her hooves out. The Brachiosaurus them breathes out through her nostrils, Flurry laughed from that.

And then, the Brachiosaurus lifts her head up and then begins to leave.

"She really is amazing, isn't she Flurry?" Twilight and glanced at her niece on her head.

The Brachiosaurus bellows as the ground shook with each step she takes with each of her 4 feet.

* * *

Meanwhile, trouble is brewing.

Deep within the mountain range behind the Crystal Empire. 3 miles away, from the city, and at the base of an extinct volcano.

Was a lair, of monsters.

A gang of 5 Tyrannosaurus were at a small ridge, and there den was littered with bones of the victims they've hunted. 2 of them are young teenagers and were fighting. And were biting and locking jaws at each other.

In the fossil record, T. Rex skeletons have been found together. Most likely they were groups, so this group is likely a pack.

T. Rex are very powerful, and a pack of 5 are most likely to bring down a young Alamosaurus if they wanted to. T. Rex and Alamosaurus did live in the same region and time with each other, but T. Rex is most likely to leave a 30 ton adult alone.

And then, a large female T. Rex most likely the dominant member of the pack. She roars out to the pack, and 2 members turn to her, and then she turns and starts heading out as the other 4 started to follow her.

The female T. Rex has called the pack for a hunt.

It's been many weeks since they were last well fed.

T. Rex territories spend hundreds of square miles, and have huge hunting grounds.

And they turned south, heading to one of them.

The Crystal Empire.

* * *

Next Time.

The Crystal Empire once again, get's attack.


	25. T Rex Attack

Morning has arrived the next day in the Crystal Empire.

Near the city, loud footsteps were heard as it was about to get unwelcome company.

The next day, the pack of T. Rex turn up.

Looking for trouble.

The T. Rex pack have entered the city's grounds and stopped several yards away from the city. And with their sights on their prey.

The dominant female then roars out.

They're after their favorite food.

Triceratops.

The Triceratops herd soon turns to them as the T. Rex roars again. And soon Twilight and the others came out and saw them. And over an hour ago, a herd of Edmontosaurus arrived.

"This is not good." Twilight said.

With saliva drooling from her jaw, the female T. Rex is the first to charge towards the herd and with the others behind her.

The Triceratops and Edmontosaurus start to panic and start to run.

"Everyone inside now!" Shining Armor ordered.

The ponies fled in every direction as the dinosaurs flee from the T. Rex. And what the T. Rex will do, is find the weakest dinosaur.

And then, 2 Triceratops begin to confront 2 members of the Tyrannosaurs. An large male Edmontosaurus also confronts the predators.

A fully grown Triceratops, is far from defenseless.

Their frill, is made of solid bone.

Edmontosaurus' main defense is their tail that they can swing with great speed and force. A direct hit in the face, and the predator could get disoriented for a moment long enough for the Hadrosaur to get a head start.

As Twilight and the others were helping the other ponies into the buildings, Twilight found herself in a stampede of the Triceratops.

But the younger Triceratops and the Edmontosaurus know better then to stand their ground.

And then, Twilight knocked off her hooves by a passing 8 ton sub adult Triceratops. It was like getting hit by a train.

A Tyrannosaurus roars, and as Cadance was helping some ponies inside. She then noticed a young foal that has ran the wrong way, and is heading straight towards the female T. Rex who hasn't noticed her yet.

Cadance quickly rushes over to get the filly, and the T. Rex saw saw her. And she lowers down ready to snatch the foal, but Cadance got her out of the way. But the enormous jaws of the Tyrannosaurus have bite down on her left wing. Luckily, the teeth have just barely miss her, and has only bite down of the feathers of her grip. But the T. Rex has a firm grip.

Now Cadance struggle's to break free, the more trouble she's in as the T. Rex's 13 inch serrated teeth grip harder. And harder.

Everyone soon saw her as the Cretaceous monsters tries to hold her down to get a better grip of her.

But help is at hand.

Just before one of them was about to rush in to help her. Theo suddenly was seen charging towards the T. Rex. It's impossible to know why, but it's likely that Theo sees Cadance sometimes with Celestia. And possibly sees hers as another herd member.

And he's fighting back the big female T. Rex.

Theo charges and roars at the T. Rex, and she turns to him giving Cadance enough time to escape. And then Theo stabs his right horn in the Rex's left thigh, causing her to roar and pain. Theo then swung his head at the Rex as his backs way, and the T. Rex roars.

Cadance soon joins with the others.

"Are you okay?!" Shining Armor asked concernedly.

"I think so!" Cadance.

The T. Rex roars as Theo continues his assault on the predator, and then jabs a horn a few inches into the Rex's side. The Tyrannosaurus moves aside and brought her opened jaws towards Theo's left shoulder. But Theo quickly deflects that with a head swing and his horn knocking the Rex aside.

The T. Rex roars out, and then the other 4 Tyrannosaurus turns and retreats towards the mountains back the way they came.

Theo then slams his frill against the Tyrannosaur, and she was almost thrown off her feet. And then Theo rams her again, and she was knocked off her feet and falls to the ground. And Theo lets out a loud bellowing roar, as his body was pumped up with testosterone.

Soon the female T. Rex painfully got to her feet, and stood up. And soon, she limps away and followed her pack.

Normally, Triceratops at Theo's size would never attack an adult Rex. But it appears that Theo is now big enough, and strong enough to look after himself.

Twilight and the others looked at the young dinosaur with unbelievable looks on their faces. And Theo continues roaring at the top of his lungs, and stomps the ground. Theo could've killed the predator if he wanted too.

And soon, Theo breathes heavily as his adrenaline levels start to lower. And streams of mist exits his flaring nostrils each time he exhales.

When his aggression levels have finally dropped, he then turns to the Triceratops herd nearby as they were regrouping from the attack. And several of them approached him, and bellows to him.

The old male soon confronts him, and then snorted. And then he calls out to the herd and he turns and starts walking. And the herd begin to follow him, Theo as well follows.

Twilight and the others watched as he did. And then, Theo stops and turns back to Celestia. The caretaker he was with for almost a year, Theo lets out a bellow and soon joins back with the herd.

"Are you gonna be okay, Celestia?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, Twilight." Celestia said. "I know I couldn't keep him around forever."

And they watched as the herd disappears into the distance.

* * *

The next day, the city has been returned to normal.

Cadance was able to escape with only a bruise wing. But will recover.

And now Twilight and her friends were boarding the train to home.

"You sure you'll be okay, Cadance?" Twilight asked concernedly.

"I'm fine Twilight, just need to be easy on the wing for a few days." Cadance said.

"Okay, if you guys need me, I'm on the next train." Twilight said.

"Okay, Twily." Shining Armor said.

She soon boarded the train, and joins with the others. And she sat down as then her friends turn to the windows outside. Twilights looks outside, and there was the Brachiosaurus she saw yesterday with Flurry.

And the train started rolling away as the Brachiosaurus bellows outs. And her bellows continued as if she was saying farewell to them. She bellows out again as she turns, and then she lifts up into her hind legs.

And then a tear drops from Twilight's eyes as the Brachiosaur got more distant. And one final bellow was heard.

* * *

Next Time.

Winter arrives, and Equestria will be in for a real spectacle.


	26. Arrival of Winter

A little over a month has pass, and the night of winter is only 2 days away. But already the first snowfall has arrived. And some dinosaur herds are still migrating south to find a winter feeding ground. But they still hold on as strong as they can through weather, Ponyville is almost ready for winter.

And every so often, a new dinosaurs show up and appear.

Recently, a bizarre mid sized Theropod arrived at the lake to get a drink. It was called a Concavenator, a predator from Europe and a distant relative of Carchardontosaurus. But much smaller and seventh of the weight, what makes this predator bizarre is the strange hump like ridge appendage on it's back. Nobody knows what it was for, most likely reason is possibly for display.

The other dinosaurs that remained in the area when the herds left are still hanging on and finding whatever they can find.

And the Polar Allosaur now confirmed to be known as an Australovenator, has return to Ponyville and has not been seen for 5 months.

It's likely that the Australoventor is a winter visitor here at Ponyville.

There are only a total of 21 dinosaurs in Ponyville. A clan of 8 Leaellynasaura, 3 Iguanodons, 4 Edmontosaurus, 2 Pachyrhinosaurus, Apatosaurus, Edmontonia, Ankylosaurus and a young Argentinosaurus.

Of course some dinosaurs are having trouble living in this kind of weather. Since most are more used to living in warm weather.

But some dinosaurs were found in the Arctic, like Edmontosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Albertosaurus, and more. During the winter, snow was something they often see.

But the other dinosaurs are holding on as best as they can.

And soon, winter will be upon them. But what they didn't know, is that they'll be in for something special.

* * *

The first night of winter is only a few hours away, and the ponies in Ponyville are now all ready.

"Boy, I can't believe it's already winter now." Rainbow said.

"I can, I've been waiting for months for it to come." Pinkie said.

"So, with Hearth's Warming coming up." Starlight said. "What are you guys doing this year?"

"Definitely gonna be with my family this year." Pinkie said excitedly.

"Same here." Applejack said.

"My parents invited me, Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry to Canterlot this year." Twilight said.

I wonder what will happen tonight?" Spike wondered.

"Well, it will be the first night of winter." Twilight said. "So, it will probably be a lot longer than other nights of the year."

"I do like the idea of extra sleep." Spike said.

"Hey, any chance you guys can help me with some decorating?" Twilight asked. "There's a few last things left to hang."

"Sure, Twilight." Rarity said.

* * *

Hours later, sunset is now upon Equestria.

And recently, a new dinosaur arrived in Ponyville.

A Troodon.

Troodons are another Arctic dinosaur, they get up to 3 feet long. But the ones in the Arctic, grow twice the size. And Troodons are adapted fro life in the Arctic, one of their features is they have large eyes that allow them to see in the dark Arctic winter months. It's likely they can see as well as a Big Cat can at night or possibly better.

Another dinosaur that arrived is a Nanuqsaurus, a species of Tyrannosaurid. Their bones have been found in Alaska.

And soon, the sun has finally set, and soon night appeared.

Near the edge of the Everfree Forest, Twilight and Rainbow went to have a quick look. And in a big clearing, were empty Diplodocus eggshells that hatched months ago.

"You sure about being out here, Twilight?" Rainbow asked. "Even I think twice coming since with the dinosaurs."

"It won't for much longer, Dash." Twilight said.

Then suddenly, a feathered dinosaur as big as they are appeared and screeched as a whole group of 3 appeared. They were an Oviraptorid called Chirostenotes.

"Chirostenotes." Twilight said.

"Chiroste-nachos?" Rainbow said.

"Notes." Twilight said.

"Woodies?" Rainbow said.

"Note-s. Chirostenotes."

"You know I'm not good with name pronouncing!"

"I'll just call them skinny neck peck things! They just keep pecking."

"Wait, they don't have any teeth." Twilight noticed their toothless beaks.

"But I do." Rainbow lunged and then bit a Chirostenotes on the leg.

The Chirostenotes yelps in pain, and then takes off running.

"Who else wants to get bit?" Rainbow challenged them.

Twilight then fires a beam and the other 2 started running off.

"Take a hike, Turkey Bird." Rainbow said.

And then they turn seeing one Chirostenotes still standing there.

"Oh, what are you looking at?" Rainobow asked. "Get the heck outta here!"

And then the Chirostenotes took off running.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Rainbow said.

And then a screech from the Oviraptorid was heard.

"And so should we!" Twilight said as they run off.

And then the Chirostenotes came back with a Gorgosaurus chasing it, and it turns to quickly as it trips and quickly got up and runs with the Gorgosaur right behind it.

Twilight and Rainbow quickly ran out of the forest, and soon got outside from the trees.

But then, there was a glow effect casting over them. And they looked up as Ponyville was not too far away, and in the night sky with the stars. The night lit up with the Northern Lights which usually aren't seen this far south.

"Wow." Rainbow said.

"It's beautiful." Twilight looking at it.

 _Oh, there's a river_

 _that winds on forever,_

 _I'm gonna see where it leads_

Twilight and Rainbow to head back to Ponyville.

 _Oh, there's a mountain_

 _that no man has mounted,_

 _I'm gonna stand on the peak_

Twilight and Rainbow followed the trail back to town.

 _Out there's a land_

 _that time don't command,_

 _wanna be the first to arrive_

 _No time for ponderin'_

 _why I'm a wanderin'_

 _on while we're both still_

 _alive_

High above, an Alexornis flies over head.

 _To the ends of the Earth,_

 _would you follow me?_

Twilight and Rainbow soon got to a hilltop, and were in for a surprise.

 _There's a world that_

 _was meant for our eyes to see_

Flying overhead were some Quetzalcoatlus, and below right by Ponyville. The resident dinosaurs feeding at the winter grounds next to the town, and a herd of Edmontosaurus approaching them.

 _To the end of the Earth,_

 _would you follow me?_

 _There's a world that_

 _was meant for our eyes to see_

"Whoa." Rainbow watching them below.

"Amazing." Twilight said.

"Come on, let's head back." Rainbow said.

And then they headed back, to the town. And they even ran under the tail of an Edmontosaurus.

 _Oh, there's an island_

 _where all things are silent,_

 _I'm gonna whistle a tune_

Near the stream, a young male Pachyrhinosaurus feeds on a rock covered in green plants. And then an Edmontosaurus appeared and lowers his head to feed, but then the young dinosaur went up to the Edmontosaur and then drove him off. And then begins to feed on the rock.

 _Oh, there's a desert_

 _that size can't be measured,_

 _I'm gonna count the dunes_

 _To the ends of the Earth,_

 _would you follow me?_

An Alexornis ruffles his feathers exposing too much heat, and nearby a Meadow Vole emerges from the snow and looks at the Northern Lights.

 _To the ends of the Earth,_

 _would you follow me?_

An adolescent Edmontosaurus huddles closely to one of it's herd elders. An Apatosaurus browses on a tree branch with a few Microraptors and an Alexornis on it's back.

 _If you will have a say_

 _my goodbyes to me_

Twilight and the others watched the night sky admiring the wondrous looks of the night. And then a Meadow Vole appeared as they turned to him, the little Mammal looks at them curiously before turning into it's burrow.

All across Equestria, ponies were admiring the night spectacle. Even at Canterlot, Celestia and Luna were watching as the lights brighten the night sky.

And over at the Crystal Empire, Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry were watching the Northern Lights. And the lights were so soothing, that Flurry fell asleep within a few minutes.

The lights across the sky continued to light up the night and bellows of Brachiosaurus were heard.

* * *

Next Time.

Twilight will learn of how big the popularity of dinosaurs truly is.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I might've add a reference of Walking With Dinosaurs 2013 film.**

Species Shown:

Concavenator

Troodon

Chirostenotes


	27. Famous Dinosaurs

A few weeks have pass, and Hearth's Warming Eve is only 2 weeks away. And Equestria is almost ready for the holiday.

In her castle, Twilight has finally managed to finished decorating the place.

"Perfect." Twilight looking at the place. "Everything is already for the holiday."

And then, Spike appeared with a scroll. "Hey, Twilight."

"Oh, hey Spike." Twilight turned to him.

"I just got a letter from the Crystal Empire." Spike Said. "It's from Cadance and Shining Armor."

Twilight took the scroll, and reads it.

"Oh, they're inviting us over for this year." Twilight said.

"I'll go let the others know." Spike said.

* * *

A few days later, Twilight has managed to pack everything up for the trip.

Luckily, each of the others give her a present saying not to open until Hearth's Warming Eve.

She was in the library, packing a few books for the train ride. She then she glanced at the chest containing the dinosaur books.

"Hmmm, I guess a few books from the chest won't hurt." Twilight said and brought out 5 of them along with the Dinosaur Identifying Cube.

And then Spike peered his through the door. "Twilight! We gotta go! The Train to the Crystal Empire leaves in 5 minutes!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Twilight placing the books in her bag.

And soon they rushed to the station.

* * *

They flew over to the station, and got their just in time as the train pulls up.

"Just in time." Twilight relieved.

And ponies begin to board the train, and the other came by.

"See you in a couple weeks." Twilight hugged them.

"Remember, don't our presents until Hearth's Warming Eve." Pinkie reminded.

"Got it, Pinkie." Twilight assured.

And soon, Twilight and Spike boarded the train, and the train soon starts moving and heads north to the Crystal Empire.

* * *

A few hours into the train ride, Spike was asleep and Twilight was doing some reading.

She placed a book down, and starts reading the next one. But it soon got her interest.

The title was History of Dinosaurs.

"Hmm?" Twilight starts reading it.

 **FOR YEARS, DINOSAURS HAVE CAPTURED THE IMAGINATION OF PEOPLE FOR COUNTLESS GENERATIONS. FOR YOUNG AND OLD, THEY BECAME TOYS, BOOKS, MUSEUM DISPLAYS, SHOWS, AND EVEN MOVIES.**

 **AND DINOSAURS WERE EVEN GIVEN NAMES, IN THE 39TH DISNEY ANIMATED FEATURE FILM DINOSAUR. WAS AN IGUANODON NAMED ALADAR. HIS STORY STARTS JUST BEFORE HE HATCHED, AND THERE WAS A CARNOTAUR CHASING THE HERD. HIS MOTHER STAYED WITH THE NEST AS LONG AS SHE COULD, BUT WITH THE PREDATOR GETTING CLOSER, SHE WAS FORCED TO SAVE HERSELF AT THE LAST SECOND WHEN THE CARNOTAUR'S FOOT STOMPS ON EVERY EGG IN THE NEST EXCEPT ALADAR'S. AFTER THE STAMPEDE, AN OVIRAPTOR APPEARED AND SNATCHED THE EGG. AFTER GETTING TO A DISTANCE, ANOTHER OVIRAPTOR APPEARED AND THEY STARTED FIGHTING FOR THE EGG BUT SOON LOST IT WHEN IT FELL INTO A RIVER.**

 **THE EGG WAS SOON SNATCHED BY A PTERANODON AND CARRIED IT ALL THE WAY TO AN ISLAND A FEW MILES FROM THE MAINLAND. SOON BIRDS APPEARED, AND THE PTEROSAUR LOST IT'S GRIP ON THE EGG. AND FELL INTO A BRANCH OF A TREE. AND THEN, A SIFAKA LEMUR NAMED PILO APPROACHED THE EGG, AND SOON THE EGG HATCHED. AND THE LEMURS TOOK HIM IN, AND RAISED HIM.**

 **MANY YEARS LATER, ALADAR GREW UP INTO A GIANT AMONG THE LEMURS. AND LIFE WAS PEACEFUL ON THE ISLAND, BUT THEN, EVERYTHING CHANGED. ONE EVENING, A METEOR SHOWER APPEARED, WITHIN A FEW MINUTES LATER, A GIANT METEOR SOARED ACROSS THE SKY AND BEHIND THE HORIZON. AND THEN, AN ARMY OF METEORS CAME FALLING TOWARDS THE ISLAND AS ALADAR AND HIS FAMILY PILO, YAR, ZINI AND SURI WERE THE ONLY ONES TO MAKE OFF THE ISLAND ALIVE. AND SWAM TO THE MAINLAND, AND TOOK ONE LAST LOOK AT THEIR HOME.**

 **THE NEXT DAY, THEY RAN INTO A HERD OF DINOSAURS TRAVELING TO THE NESTING GROUNDS. AND ARE LED BY KRON, AND SOON THEY MET EEMA, BAYLENE AND URL.**

 **THEY MARCHED ACROSS THE DESERT WITH NO WATER, UNTIL THEY FOUND SOME. BUT SOON, WERE FORCED TO LEAVE WHEN 2 CARNOTAURS WERE SPOTTED. ALADAR AND HIS FRIENDS WERE LEFT BEHIND.**

 **THAT NIGHT A STORM CAME, AND THEY WENT TO SLEEP AND AFTER FINDING BURTON. BUT LATER INTO THE NIGHT, THE CARNOTAURS FOUND THEM AND ATTACKED THEM. BURTON SACRIFICED HIMSELF BY CAUSING ROCKS TO FALL FROM THE CEILING.**

 **ALADAR AND THE OTHER MOVED DEEPER INTO THE CAVE, LOOKING FOR ANOTHER WAY OUT. BUT THERE WAS A DEEP END, BUT THEY MANAGED TO BREAK THROUGH THE ROCK PILE AND REVEALED THE NESTING GROUNDS.**

 **BUT SOON, THE OLD ENTRANCE WAS FOUND TO BE BLOCKED OFF COMPLETELY. ALADAR WAS SOON ABLE TO FIND THEM ON THE OTHER SIDE, BUT KRON THEN FOUGHT HIM, AND JUST BEFORE HE WAS ABOUT TO KILL HIM. HIS SISTER NEERA SHOVES HIM AND STOPPING HIM. AND SOON, THE HERD FOLLOWS ALADAR TO THE NESTING GROUNDS. BUT THEN A SURVIVING CARNOTAUR HAS APPEARED, BUT THE HERD STOOD TOGETHER. BUT THEN THE CARNOTAUR SAW KRON AND WENT AFTER HIM, AND WENT UP THE ROCKY SLOPE. ALADAR WAS ABLE TO STOP THE CARNOTAUR AS IT FELL OVER THE EDGE. BUT KRON WAS SADLY KILLED FROM THE ATTACK.**

 **SOMETIME LATER, THE HERD FINALLY ARRIVES TO THE NESTING GROUNDS.**

Twilight was amazed by that story, and soon flips a page showing a picture of Aladar. There was even a picture of Neera, Kron, Burton and the other dinosaurs from the story.

"Wow." She said.

She continues to read to book, and later on found some other dinosaurs with names. Like an Argentinosaurus named Strong-One, a Giganotsaurus named Long-Tooth, a young Daspletosaurus named Little Das, 2 Maiasaura named Buck and Blaze, a Saltasaurus named Alpha, A Velociraptor named Whitetip. An Apatosaurus named Littlefoot with friends of Cera, Petrie, Ducky and Spike. Who were a Triceratops, Pteranodon, Saurolophus and Stegosaurus. A T. Rex, Parasaurolophus, Triceratops and Pterosaur named Rex, Dweeb, Woog and Elsa. And a Pachyrhinosaurus named Patchi.

And then, she got to one page, with a T. Rex that she soon recognized. It looked like the same one that saved her and her friends from the Carnotaurus.

And then she was in for a real surprise, as the next page actually showed Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie.

"Blue?" Twilight wondered.

She realized that Blue from Ponyville actually matches the picture.

"How is it possible?" Twilight asked herself.

Twilight wasn't sure how Blue could possibly appeared, but however she did. It happened.

And soon, the train enters the Arctic plains as the Crystal Empire came into view.

* * *

Next Time.

Twilight finally discovers of what happened to the dinosaurs.

But is in, for a terrible shock.

 **Author's Note:**

 **How many Jurassic Park references can you find in each chapter?**

 **My challenge for you.**


	28. What happened to the Dinosaurs?

A week has passed since Hearth's Warming, and Twilight was going through the books in the Dinosaur Chest. Ever since after the holiday passed, she's been trying to figure out how and why dinosaurs disappeared. But every book she gone through, had the same answer.

Dinosaurs disappeared 65 million years ago.

She even double checked the books, seeing if she missed something. But came through nothing.

"Ugh!" Twilight slammed the book in frustration.

And then, Spike and the others came in.

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Spike asked.

"I've gone through every book from the chest, and not a single answer to the question." Twilight said. "Of why dinosaurs disappeared."

"Are you sure you gone through everything, Twilight?" Starlight asked.

"Yes, I've gone through every book in the chest like 10 times already." Twilight said. "And I still came clean."

"Why don't we help you?" Rarity offered. "It might be easier."

Twilight sighed in relief. "Thanks, I could use some help right now."

* * *

3 hours later, the Mane 7 were still reading, and it was already nightfall.

Spike yawned. "Anything, guys?"

"Nothing." Fluttershy said and yawned.

"Yeah, I haven't done this much reading since the time of freeing Star Swirl." Rainbow said.

"And it's already dark." Rarity said.

"Maybe we should continue this in the morning." Starlight suggested.

Twilight sighed. "Maybe you're right."

And so, they went off to home for bed.

* * *

2 days later, Twilight is still not any closer of finding out what happen to the dinosaur's disappearance.

Recently, Cadance and Shining Armor with Flurry came for a visit. And Twilight was in the library going through the books again as Flurry was playing.

Wanting her aunt to play with her, Flurry went up to Twilight and pulled on her hoof.

"Hmm?" Twilight glancing to her niece. "Oh, sorry Flurry, we'll play in a sec. Promise."

Flurry went a little disappointed, and then she noticed the Dinosaur Scanner. And as she got to it, she then noticed a marking on the left side of the Chest that seems to fit with the Scanner.

Curiously, Flurry placed the Scanner in the marking until it fits. And then, a mechanism was heard unlocking. And the Scanner turns clockwise, and that got Twilight's attention.

"Flurry, what are you doing?" Twilight went over to her.

And then, the side of Chest slides open. And then a voice was heard along with soft music.

 _"Do you remember the first time you saw... a dinosaur? First time you them it's like... a miracle. You read about them in books, see the bones in museums. But you don't really believe it. They're like myths. And then you see... The first one alive."_

"Flurry, you clever girl." Twilight said.

Flurry giggled.

Twilight looks in the slot, and was holding several other books. But one of them caught her attention.

She brought out a book, and it was titled...

Mass Extinctions.

She opens the book, and looks at the pages. But then one section, got her attention.

"Hmm?" She looks through and at the end she gasped.

"Could this actually be true of what happened?" She questioned.

* * *

The next day, after Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry returned home.

Twilight called in the others for something every important.

Right now, they were in the throne room.

"I wonder what Twilight called us for something important?" Fluttershy wondered.

"Yeah, same here." Rainbow said.

"Do you think she found something about the dinosaur's disappearance?" Starlight questioned.

"I'm not completely sure." Spike said.

And then, Twilight enters the room with a projector.

"Sorry it took a while, I was trying to find something." Twilight said.

"Why exactly did you call us for anything?" Pinkie asked.

"I think I might've found something of the dinosaur's disappearance." Twilight said.

"Really, what is it?" Starlight asked.

"It will be shown on the projector." Twilight placed the projector on the table. "But, it's not pretty."

"I don't know if I like the sound of it." Fluttershy said uneasily.

Soon, the entire room darkens, and the projector turns on as it starts showing what Twilight found.

And then it shows an asteroid belt. And then a voice was heard.

 _"This is the Asteroid Belt between Mars and Jupiter. 200 million miles away, they all move in the same direction, like traffic on a freeway."_

The screen shows asteroids of many sizes and shapes, some of them were many miles across.

But then, one meteor was seen soaring through in a different direction.

 _"All, expect this one. Which is moving on a completely different course."_

The meteor seems to be moving towards a giant asteroid many miles across.

 _"It's like a 40 mile wide truck going 22,000 miles an hour."_

And then, moments later. The meteor struck the giant rock and then they exploded into millions of fragments moving in different directions.

 _The 2 asteroids shattered into millions of fragments."_

And then, one fragment was seen. And it was as big as Mt. Everest.

 _But this fragment, 6 miles across. Is on a special destiny. A rock posed to changed history, and after 100 million years. It nears the 5th largest planet on the Solar System. The only planet, known to harbor life."_

 _"Planet Earth."_

The meteor soon nears the Earth.

 _"Now, just 20 minutes away. 2 trillion tons of rock, is racing right at them. The asteroid's enormous mass is only part of the threat. The other part is velocity. But as it gets closer to the planet, and the Earth's gravitational pull gets stronger. And the asteroid accelerates. Pass 40, to 45,000 miles per hour. And Mass times Acceleration equals Force."_

And then the scene shows the meteor caught on flames and soaring through the sky.

 _"As the asteroid encounters Atmosphere, Fraction tuns it into a fireball."_

An overview look shows the meteor as it soars over the Gulf of Mexico of the Late Cretaceous.

 _"Swooping over the Atlantic, and aimed at Mexico. And the Alamosaurus. It takes just 4 minutes to cross the ocean. It crushes, and superheats the air surrounding it, transforming gas and debris into white hot Plasma. At 35,000 degrees, it's burner brighter than a million Suns."_

The scene changes as a herd of Alamosaurus were migrating south to find food. And then, 500 miles to the south, the sky suddenly grows brighter as the dinosaurs bellows in distress. And then, the meteor struck the Gulf of Mexico in the Yucatan Peninsula in Chicxulub.

With the force of 100 million Atomic Bombs.

 _As it strikes Gulf of Mexico, it causes an explosion 100 million times more powerful than the Atomic Bomb. It releases a blast front at a hundred times the Speed of Sound. This wave, is just the start."_

 _"The cloud of ash will soar into the sky, and molten rock will start raining down. Triggering global wildfires. And as it mushrooms out, it will engulf the entire world into a blanket of darkness."_

And then, the blast front from the impact soars over the land destroying everything in It's path.

And then, the scene changes of showing a small herd of Sauropods wandering through the barren landscape looking for food.

 _All the forests in North and South America were destroyed by fire. Already weaken, dinosaurs are the animals that suffered most. If they don't die from the results of the impact and it's immediate consequences. They will die gradually, in the aftermath."_

And a Sauropod falls over and onto the ground from hunger. And soon dies.

 _"In a relatively short time, dinosaurs become history."_

And then, molten rock falls from the sky.

 _"Finally a rain of molten rock starts to fall out of the darkening sky. This is the End, of the Age, of the Dinosaurs."_

 _"The meteor struck the Gulf of Mexico with the force of 100 million Atomic Bombs. And the catastrophic climate changes that followed, 70% of Life, died out. It took millions of years for Earth to recover. And when it did, the giant dinosaurs were gone, never to return."_

And the projector turns off, and the lights appeared again. And everyone was shocked of being revealed of the dinosaur's fate.

"So, a giant meteor was the cause of their disappearance?" Rainbow questioned.

"I'm afraid so." Twilight said.

"But, if they disappeared so long ago." Spike said. "Why are they returning now?"

"I really don't know, Spike." Twilight said.

"Well, crazy things sure do happen here, huh?" Said Pinkie.

"Yeah, and for whatever comes next." Twilight said. "I know we'll face it, together."

* * *

Next Time

Equestria will witness a new predator.

More deadly than even the villains they faced.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I'm extremely sorry for the long absence, the desktop PC had a virus. But don't worry, it will be back tomorrow and my progress will doubled.**

 **And to make up the lost time.**

 **And after this story, the sequel will appear.**

 **The Life of Mammals.**


	29. A New Predator

A few days have pass, and Equestria finally seems to be adjusting to life with dinosaurs. And every few days, new species are seen an identified, like an Early Jurassic predator called Sinraptor. A Jurassic relative of T. Rex called Guanlong, and a species of Azhcharid called Hatzegopteryx.

Hatzegopteryx rivals in size of it's North American cousin, Quetzalcoatlus. In fact, both their size is pretty much in a tie within the record of biggest flying creature on Earth.

So far, everything has been peaceful, and been months since the last incident.

But surely it can't stay like this forever.

Cause sometimes, when something has gone good for so long. Things can get careless.

* * *

A peaceful day in Ponyville, Twilight was in her library, and trying to find out more about Blue.

For a while, Blue has been an interest to her.

And soon, she found something on the Dinosaur Scanner when it then showed a hologram screen showing a young man named Owen Grady. And with a baby Velociraptor about a month old, and is exactly Blue.

 _"Here I am with Blue."_ He said with baby Blue as she chatters. _"If I show signs of weakness..."_

And then Owen lowers down, and then made sad noises which made Blue in interest. And then she went up to him, and then nuzzled him and purrs. And then, Owen lifts up.

 _"Hey, I'm okay." Said Owen._

Twilight was amazed by this.

 _"Blue, displaying of interest, concern, hyper intelligence."_

And then, the footage shows Owen playing with Blue by tilting heads side to side.

 _"See that? Tilting her head, she's playing for us. Increase eye movement, she's curious. She's showing empathy."_

Twilight almost felt as if she knows more about Blue. And the footage shows Owen as he scratches Blue under her chin.

 _"Blue is the key. You have Blue... You'll get these Raptors to do anything."_

And then, the footage showed Blue with her attention on Owen as Echo, Delta and Charlie were playing. And then Blue calls out to them, and soon they joined by her side. And then she chatters to them, and stood their attention to Owen.

And then it shows Owen completely stunned.

 _"Did you get that?"_

Twilight was amazed by that.

* * *

Later at night, a storm was passing through.

And on the east coast near a bay, a team of ponies were recovering an item on the sea bed.

2 diving ponies have managed to recover the item, and 2 Pegasus were hovering above it.

"Land One, the item is retrieved." A Pegasus called through his speaker. "Give a go for the dive team."

Over with the Pony keeping watch.

"Marine One, everything is green." Said the pony. "Get outta here."

* * *

Below the waves some 50 feet were the 2 dive ponies.

"Understood." Said a pony. "We're heading out."

They begin to head out, and as they backed away from the old shipwreck. 2 lights turned off, but then unknowingly behind them. A large object was behind them, and then a gaping mouth with teeth appeared from the dark.

On the surface, the light from them suddenly went out.

* * *

On land, the pony was only hearing static from the diver's comm.

"Marine One, confirm position." He called as the 2 Pegasus landed behind him. "Can you hear me, are you out?"

Meanwhile, the 2 Pegasus were trying to reach them as well.

"Marine One?" One of them called. "Guys?"

Then the 2nd Pegasus noticed something. "What is that?"

And the nearby trees, some of them shook as something was moving through them.

Something big.

Meanwhile, the pony is still trying to reach the dive team.

"Seriously guys, I'm kinda expose out here." He continued. "Marine One, confirm your route? Marine One? Confirm position, can you hear me? Marine One, where are you?!"

And then, he looks back and saw the 2 Pegasus yelling and making come on gestures.

And the pony got up. "I can't reach them!" He then he noticed they were trying to tell him something. "What?" Unknowingly behind him, a lightning flash reveals familiar Tyrannosaurus has her head out from the plant growth. The pony looks back but sees nothing from the darkness. And he turns back to the others. "What is going on?! I can't hear you!"

And then another flash of lightning showed the T. Rex now closing in. And then having nervous feeling, the pony stiffens and looks behind him. And saw the T. Rex from the Canterlot Eruption, and then he screams as she then lets out a thunderous roar.

The pony takes off running as the 2 Pegasus took into the air. And the Tyrannosaurus starts chasing after him.

"No, no, wait, don't go!" He yelled and ditches his headset.

And then, the Rex's right foot stomps on the headset.

"Throw him the ladder!" Yelled a Pegasus.

The other quickly throws down a rope ladder. And the pony quickly tries to grab it as the T. Rex was right behind him. He quickly leaps over a log on top of a rock, and then the T. Rex brought her head under the log. And then lifts it up as it tips over and fell, that delay brought the pony a few seconds.

And soon, the 2 Pegasus were flying over a small cliff over the water.

"No, wait, don't go!" He yelled.

He then made a jump for it, and soon catches it as the T. Rex ended up with a mouthful of water. And lifts up and roars, the pony laughed a bit. But then suddenly there was a sudden downward jolt. He looks down, and the T. Rex has got her jaws on the end of the ladder. And then starts swinging them side to side.

"It won't hold!" Said the lead Pegasus and brought a knife to cut the rope.

But the other Pegasus holds his hoof back.

The T. Rex continues her tug of war match, and if it continues, she could bring all 3 of them down.

"I said cut it!" Said the lead Pegasus.

"I don't wanna die!" The pony cried.

Then suddenly, with a powerful right jerk, the end of the ladder that the T. Rex had in her mouth suddenly snaps off. And soon they begin to fly off, and the T. Rex lets out a thunderous roar.

The pony laughs off getting out of that mess, and the 2 Pegasus cheered from that.

But then suddenly, leaping from the water like a sea monster. The head of a Mosasaur lunges with open jaws, and then clamps down over the pony. And then falls back into the water.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere, many miles north from the Crystal Empire.

As a blizzard blows through, a shadow of a large predatory dinosaur wanders through the dark night. It was hard to make out, but it had a white scale color, and long arms similar to Spinosaurus. But the hands had 4 fingers, one of them being a thumb. It had similar back scales of a Carnotaur, and there was quill like bristles on it's neck and elbows. And has a head similar to Carchardontosaurids, and has red eyes.

And it's heading south, towards the Crystal Empire.

* * *

The next day, Twilight went to the Everfree Forest to try and find Blue.

She wanders through the forest, trying to find any signs of her passing by.

But she still remembers of the incident when she met her. She's hoping that she can find her, before Blue can find her.

* * *

Over at the Crystal Empire, everyone was doing their daily business.

It was one of those days when a large herd of dinosaurs was passing through the city grounds. This herd was made of Iguanodons, Parasaurolophus, Pachyrhinosaurus, and a few Brachiosaurus.

The snowfall from last has left huge piles of snow.

And near the city's rim by the castle, a young Parasaurolophus a few months old. Was running around the legs of the Brachiosaurus, and watched some birds fly away. And then, a bird flew by him and landed on the snow.

Curiously, the young dinosaur approaches the bird as it pecks it's wing. And the Parasaurolophus got behind him, and the bird took off flying. The little dinosaur playfully follows the bird, and towards a pile of snow.

Soon, the Parasaurolophus find the bird on a small pile of snow. He slowly approached it, and then the bird took off and flew away. And then there was a strange blowing sound as the little dinosaur looks up. And then 2 droplets of liquid dropped in front of him. But it wasn't rain water.

He sniffs it, and then soft growling was heard. And he looks up, he realizes he wasn't alone here. As the snout of something slowly cranes into view. And then a row of dagger like teeth appeared.

It was enough to get the small dinosaur into a panic, and he bursts through a pile of snow. He quickly got to his feet, and then starts running away as if he seen a ghost. And calling out.

The dinosaurs turned their attention to the crying dinosaur, as well as the ponies and Cadance and Shining Armor with Flurry.

"What's going on?" Cadance questioned.

"I don't know." Shining Armor said. "But something sure made him nervous."

The young Parasaurolophus continues to run and cries out. And then suddenly part of the snow pile exploded as then a large white predatory dinosaur from the last night bursts through as roars.

She roars out, and then sees the baby dinosaur in front of her. The Parasaurolophus runs for it's life as the predator got closer. The predator growls, but then she turns her attention to the stampeding herd of dinosaurs and ponies and decides to go for a bigger meal.

The baby dinosaur ran as the predator ran over him. But the baby avoids getting trampled, and runs between the legs. And then quickly turns to his right, and the predator continues her pursuit. And soon enters the city.

Some dinosaurs were forced to run into the main street, and Cadance soon found herself in the middle of the carnage. And was holding Flurry close trying to keep her calm. The predator chases the dinosaurs that have entered the main street, and seems to find a likely target. And then, an Iguanodon leaped over her, and then a 2nd one quickly ran over her.

Cadance quickly got up, and then starts running as the predator got closer. And a few seconds later, the predator's left foot stomps right where Cadance was standing, leaving a footprint in the snow. Cadance quickly turns to the left as the predator roars. And then she turns and sees a Pachyrhinosaurus and roars and closes in on the running dinosaur. The Pachyrhinosaurus glanced back as the monster carnivore closes in with her mouth gaping open.

Once the predator was close enough, the predator brought her enormous head down. And bites down on the shoulder of the 4 ton herbivore, and grabbing hold of it's back. She throws the dinosaur to it's side. And delivers the killer blow as she holds it down.

As soon as it was dead, the predator lets out a roar.

And then she bites down the body, her hand claws grips the body. And then she lifts body, and begins to head away from the city. To find a better place to eat.

* * *

Meanwhile, unaware of the attack up north. Twilight has entered a clearing in the forest, and slowly approaches a log.

And then a small tree shook as something burst it.

"There you are." Twilight said.

But then instead of Blue, 3 Compsognathus jumps from the log and runs off. And Twilight watches, and then suddenly Blue leaps from nowhere, and screeches as Twilight turns to her.

"Hi, remember me?" Twilight nervously asked.

Blue's expression lowers as she soon recognized her, and since Raptors are intelligent. It's likely they can remember as well.

She then got off the log and approached Twilight.

"Hey! That's close enough." Twilight said and Blue stops.

Unknowingly to Twilight, Delta, Echo and Charlie and close by. And hiding as they waited for Blue to give the call out for attack.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Twilight said.

Blue purrs calmly, and seems to know that Twilight wasn't here of what happened last time. And then Twilight brought her hoof, and then after a moment. Blue placed her snout on it.

And then Blue calls out, and Delta, Echo and Charlie came out from hiding. And knowing that Twilight isn't a threat.

* * *

An hour later, Twilight returns to the castle with the Raptors. And the others couldn't believe of what she did.

"I can't believe of what you did." Rainbow said.

"Me too, I really think it was Blue." Twilight said.

"So, are they good now?" Spike hiding behind Starlight.

"I think, but let's not anger them." Twilight said.

Then suddenly Spike burps and a letter appeared as Twilight reads it.

"What is it?" Applejack asked.

"Something's happen at the Crystal Empire!" Twilight said.

* * *

At Canterlot, they met with Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor and Flurry at the throne room.

"Just an hour ago, the Crystal Empire was attacked by a large dinosaur." Celestia said.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"It started when we heard panicked sounds when we saw a baby dinosaur running." Cadance explained. "And then a large white dinosaur appeared through the snow. It cause a huge stampede, luckily no ponies were hurt."

"What did it look like?" Starlight asked.

"It was all white, and it had long arms with 4 claws." Shining said of what he saw.

"And after the attack, we never saw it again." Cadance said.

"The dinosaur you described doesn't matched any Theropod in the book." Twilight looking a book on Theropod dinosaurs.

"But, where is it now?" Rarity questioned.

Then the doors opened, as they turned and saw a mail pony flew in.

"Letter for the princess from Star Swirl the Bearded!" He brought out a letter.

Celestia brought the letter to her as he leads. And reads through it.

"Ah! It's even worse than we thought!" Celestia said in concern. "A 2nd attack has just happened!"

They all gasped.

"It's says that a village 12 miles south from the Crystal Empire was attacked by a large white dinosaur." Celestia said. "And 5 lives were lost."

"That was the closest village from the Empire." Twilight said.

"A pony also said that after the attack, it was seen heading south." Celestia said.

"It doesn't make sense." Twilight said. "Why would a dinosaur attack and head south?"

"We don't know." Celestia said. "But whatever this thing is, is clearly something we can't ignore."

"The worst thing is that it hasn't been seen since." Luna said. "Or where it's heading."

"I'll send a team to try and locate it." Cadance said.

"Good luck, and until further notice." Celestia said. "We can't let other ponies know about this. At least for now."

* * *

Soon, they all went home.

And the Mane 7 were looking at the Map.

"Okay, it seems that the next town is here." Twilight pointed to a town 20 miles from the 2nd village the dinosaur attacked.

"With any luck, Cadance's guards might do something." Starlight said.

"But, why did it head after the Crystal Empire and the village?" Spike asked.

"I'me not sure, Spike." Twilight said. "But I know it's up to something."

"Okay, I think the guards might try to meet up with the dinosaur somewhere here." Rainbow pointed to a forest 5 miles from the town.

"Let's hope they do." Applejack.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the forest just a few miles from the town.

The Crystal Guard were moving through the snowy landscape, they slowly moved through the snow. And keeping an eye out for anything.

Soon, they approached a frozen stream. And the lead guard soon noticed something, he singled the others to stop. And he soon saw a footprint left in the snow.

He looks around, and then a branch was heard snapping. The members slowly looked up. And the lead guard looks behind him, and then strangely part of the forest. And then, the head of the predator reveals itself as she growls.

"It can camouflaged!" The lead guard yelled.

He then made a run for it, but then the predator caught him in her left hand. And then other guards started blasting her. But they seem to have no effect on her, they started backing away. And then the predator throws the lead guard on the stream, and as he was about to get up. She then stomps over him with her right foot through the ice of the stream.

The ponies started attacking her, trying to subdue her. But then, a guard pony at hit by her tail and hits a tree. And then, she grabs another and throws him up into a tree. He hits a branch, and was killed when his neck was bent too far.

A guard then fires a net over the dinosaur's head. The Theropod thrashed around, and bumps into a tree causing it to fall over and killing another pony. The dinosaur was soon able to get the net off and roars as then all Hell broke loose. Fueled by bloodlust, the monster carnivore unleashes her rage on the team. She tail whips 2 members, and then clamps her jaws on another and tears him apart.

2 members helped dragged a wounded member away, and another blasted the dinosaur as she charges. But she was like an oncoming freight train with an angry look and open jaws. And then they clamped down on the guard.

* * *

At her castle, Twilight was trying to find something about this new predator.

But wasn't having any luck.

"Ugh! There has to be something!" Twilight scrambling through the papers.

And then, a card appeared with a picture of the Theropod that Shining Armor described.

"Yes!" Twilight said.

She looks at it, and soon found that this is no dinosaur they were dealing with. It was a genetically modified hybrid.

The Indominus Rex.

The base genome is based off a T. Rex, but everything else is classified.

Twilight reads as she was meant to be 50 feet long when full grown. Bigger than the T. Rex.

And she is highly intelligent.

"What is this thing?" Twilight questioned.

Then suddenly Spike burst through the door. "Twilight!"

"Spike, what's wrong?" Twilght asked.

"It's the dinosaur!" Spike panted. "It struck again!"

Twilight gasped.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Next Time.

And our final chapter, things will get much, much worst.

As the Indominus continues south, and endangering many lives.

And the deadliest creature in Equestria, might bring the new ruler.

 **Author's Note:**

 **There's a Disney's DINOSAUR reference. Can you spot it?**

Species Shown:

Sinraptor

Guanlong

Hatzegopteryx

Indominus Rex (Jurassic World)


	30. The Final Showdown

Twilight and the others returned to Canterlot, and met Celestia, Luna and Cadance with an injured Crystal Guard. Who was lucky enough to escape the ambush.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"I-I-It all happened so fast." She the guard. "It came out of nowhere, a-a-and..."

"Okay, Sarah, Sarah." Cadance went up to her. "Look at me. Just take your time, and take it nice and slow."

Sarah took a breath. "Okay, okay. We were in the forest, and when we got to a stream. The dinosaur suddenly appeared from thin air, it was able to camouflage. It killed the leader, and 5 other guards."

Everyone was horrified from that.

"But, those were some of our best guards." Cadance said.

"A dinosaur that can camouflage?" Rainbow said. "I thought they couldn't change color."

"Until now." Twilight said. "I managed to find something about this dinosaur."

"You may explain, Twilight." Celestia said.

"This isn't just any dinosaur we're dealing with." Twilight explained. "It some sort of genetic hybrid, it's called the Indominus Rex."

"You mean, it was designed?" Starlight asked.

"I believe so." Twilight said.

"But, who would create something like that?" Rainbow questioned.

"I really don't know." Twilight said. "Sarah, what direction was it heading when you escaped."

"I really don't know." She admitted. "I thought it might be heading south still."

"The situation is becoming more serious." Luna said. "With each passing moment, the danger increases."

Then a guard pony rushed in.

"Princess! A scout just came in saying that the white dinosaur has just attacked 2 more villages." Said the guard.

Everyone gasped.

"And sadly, over a dozen lives were lost." The guard said and then leaves.

"What do we do now?" Starlight questioned. "At this rate, the Indominus might reach Canterlot and Ponyville within another day or 2."

Everyone was now concern.

* * *

An hour later, Twilight and the others were back in her castle. And trying to work out of where the Indominus might be heading next.

"That thing has to be somewhere out there." Rainbow looking at the map.

"Yeah, it could be anywhere." Spike said. "And it could be heading south still."

"There's gotta be something here that were missing." Starlight said. "It has to be heading somewhere."

And then, Twilight thought of something. "Maybe that's not where she's heading."

"What?" Applejack questioned.

"Bring up a image of the dinosaur migration routes and the directional path of the ash wall from the eruption." Twilight said.

"Okay." Starlight using her magic to bring the routes.

"What, you know something?" Spike asked.

"We have to understand our enemies objective to know we've beaten them." Twilight thought. "What if the Indominus wasn't only just blindly attack the villages as she heads south? What if it was all just standing in her way."

And then, all the directional migration routes of every dinosaur took led to the ruins of the Castle of the 2 Sisters. Same with the pryoclastic flow directional path.

"The Castle of the 2 Sisters?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Okay, bring up on the Indominus." Twilight said.

And soon, the directional route of the Indominus showed it leading to the Castle of the 2 Sisters.

"The Castle of the 2 Sisters." Starlight said. "But why?"

Twilight thought for a moment, and then gasped. "The Tree of Harmony."

"What?" Pinkie questioned.

"The Tree of Harmony is one of the most powerful magic sources in Equestria." Twilight said. "And it grew the Elements which are the most powerful objects of the land."

"Ooh, that sounds bad." Applejack said. "That's bad right?"

"Very." Starlight said. "The tree is active, a magical pressure point."

"If she gets there, she might destroy the tree." Twilight said. "It might trigger a chain reaction. And every amount of magic would fail. And she might bring in the most dangerous era in Equestria's history!"

Everyone gasped.

"The doors and cages in Tartaurus might fail." Twilight fearfully thought. "Chrysalis would reclaim her royaly, Tirek would escape. And any other threat that we've yet to meet will invade!"

"How much time do we have?!" Spike asked.

"The Indominus might be a day away from Canterlot." Twilight said. "And if we're right, Ponyville next."

"We have to alert Celestia!" Rainbow exclaimed.

* * *

They got back to Canterlot as soon as they can. And informed Celestia about their discovery.

"Twilight, are you sure about what you're saying?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, it has to be no other reason." Twilight said.

"If you're right, this could be the end of our world." Luna said with concern.

"The Indominus could be a day away from the city." Starlight said. "And I think word about her might be giving out right now."

Then suddenly a guard rushed in.

"Princess, a village is being attacked 15 miles north of Canterlot." He said.

Everyone gasped.

* * *

The village was actually Starlight and Sunburst's old home.

And the Indominus rams through the brick surrounding the town. And ponies fled for their lives from her, and the Indominus roars.

One Unicorn stood his ground, and fires a beam at the dinosaur's face. But that only enrages her, she growls and then snatches the pony and her right hand. And then, she bares her mouth wide open. And then strangely she somehow sucks the magic from the pony literally draining the energy out of him. And when she was done, she violently threw the pony away. And then she felt as her strength increases.

Somehow, she has gotten the similar ability that Tirek has.

Feeling this increased strength, the Indominus lets out a loud roar. And she begins to continue their route south.

Above her, Twilight appeared and shes the Indominus. She then flies towards her, and then prepares to fire a beam. And then fires at the Indominus, she saw the beam coming at her. And it hits the top of her head, the second it made contact with her head. Energy nerves went across her skin as if she was absorbing it. Twilight saw this as she flew closer. And then the Indominus' right hand glows heavily, and then suddenly she struck Twilight with a powerful swat. And Twilight was sent flying back through the air.

And she was sent back hundreds of feet, before rolling to a stop.

Twilight dazedly got up and shook her head to get her senses back.

"What happened?" Twilight trying to stand straight.

Then loud footsteps were heard as Twilight quickly then hides behind some rocks. And the Indominus walks by without even noticing her. As soon as she thought it was safe, Twilight looks from her hiding place. And watches as she leaves.

"How'd she do that?" Twilight said confusedly.

* * *

Twilight soon returns to Canterlot and explained what happened.

"I don't know what happened." Twilight said. "I fired a blast at her, and then she somehow absorbed it and threw the energy back at me."

"It's almost like she somehow gain strength from the magic." Spike said.

"Guys, we're running out of options, and time." Starlight said.

"I'm afraid Starlight is right." Celestia said. "If the Indominus is more powerful than we thought. Options might shorten."

Everyone was now faced with a deadly dilemma.

* * *

Later at night, they went home to get some rest.

But Twilight was thinking of how to stop the Indominus from reaching Canterlot.

"What are we gonna do?" Twilight asked herself.

And then, she made a decision.

She quietly got outside the castle, and quickly she ran northwards.

* * *

An hour later, Twilight skids to a stop. And sees something in front of her.

She pull back part of a bush, and there was a body of a Stygimoloch.

She took a step back, but then she heard something close by and look slightly right. She sees something moving behind 2 large rocks, and then the Indominus appears through the dark.

Twilight quietly got behind some rocks as she got closer. The Indominus growls, and then dangerously walks towards her hiding place.

Twilight kept dead quiet hoping she would leave, and then the Indominus piers behind the rock. And they both lookout at the same time, Twilight saw her and lowers back. The indominus glanced down and then roars.

She then brought her head down, and snatches the Stygimoloch body and begins to feed. Twilight relieved she wasn't seen, but then quietly runs away.

The Indominus lifts up and swallows the body, but then she looked as if she saw something. And she growls and looks right, and growls.

* * *

The next morning, scout teams were sent to search for the Indominus.

There was even a ground team tracking her on foot.

Flying around the Canterlot mountain, Rainbow and Fluttershy were trying to spot her.

"Any sign of her?" Rainbow asked.

"Nothing." Fluttershy said.

"She has to be here somewhere." Rainbow said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight and Cadance were almost trying to find her by the city.

Twilight looks around, and then noticed something.

"Wait! There she is!" Twilight called.

Below them, they saw the Indominus running through the forest towards the city. And their horns glowed ready to fire, and below the Indominus roars as she ran. And then the 2 of them fired beams at her trying to hit her. The Indominus roars as she run only one step ahead of them.

The Indominus continues to run, and then like a runaway freight train, she rams through the wall of the Canterlot Castle's ballroom.

And to make matters worse, ponies were in the room. And they were in sheer panic as the Indominus roars.

In the air, Twilight and Cadance were horrified.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Twilight fearfully said.

The Indominus roars aggressively and ponies backed away in terror. And then she turns front of her, and roars at some other ponies. And they start to flee as Pegasus ponies start to fly off, and the Indominus snaps at one only missing her.

The ponies fled for their lives, and then one Pegasus while fleeing bumps into a flag pole. But that cause it to break off, and it fail went through a wall of a close by tower. And then, it cracked and then the tower came lose and falls over. And soon, the tower crashed through the roof of the ballroom and hits the ground with a hard thud.

The Indominus soon takes off running, and leaves the ballroom.

And Twilight and Cadance saw the whole thing and were shocked.

* * *

Soon, the Indominus started attacking the city and ponies fled for their lives.

And then, she gaped her mouth open as then starts to suck the magic and energy from the nearby ponies. And once done, her strength increases.

Trying to protect her subjects, Celestia fires a beam at the monster. And she roars in pain, and as Celestia ready's to fire again. The Indominus quickly turns, and then slams her against her tail.

And then Luna appeared, and then blasts a beam in the dinosaur's face. The Indominus lets out a growl in pain, but then she caught Luna by the mane. And then threw away.

The Indominus roars, and then begins to head out the city. And then Twilight appeared and blasted at the back of the dinosaur's head. It was enough to make her fall off feet, and she quickly got up and confronts Twilight as she was ready to fight.

The Indominus roars, and Twilight attempts to fire. But then, the dinosaur grabs her by the head. And then she lifts her up and slams her to the ground and dragged her across the road until Twilight the dinosaur in the face. Twilight quickly got up and blasted at her again, and she took a step forward and blasted her again. And she kept firing, and then the Indominus lashed her right hand and then violently swatted her sending her flying back a few hundred yards.

Twilight soon painfully struggles to get up. And then the Indominus appeared, and then swatted her again sending her flying back several yards.

"Twilight!" Rainbow cried and rushed over to her.

But the Indominus wasn't done with Twilight just yet. As Twilight painfully struggles to stand, the Indominus clutches her in her left hand almost crushing her. Twilight stares into the monster's eyes. And then, she gaped her mouth opened as her magic started to drain away as wells as the rest of her energy.

And once done, the Indominus felt as her strength just increased unlike anytime before. And then she dropped Twilight, and then lets out a thunderous roar so loud if could've been heard and felt for miles. It was even enough to shatter nearby windows.

The Indominus begins to move away from the city and her right foot kicks Twilight a bit.

And the hybrid monster exits the city as she then broke the Canterlot sign off. And continues towards her destination.

Soon, the Mane 7 and the other princesses found Twilight.

"Twilight!" Starlight rushed over to her.

Twilight struggles to stand, and then Starlight and Cadance rushed to her side and helped her up.

"Twilight, are you okay?!" Spike concernedly asked.

Twilight coughed. "I don't know!" She then tries to use her magic, but all she got was only a small magical spark. "My magic! I-It's gone."

"That thing must've drained it from you somehow." Spike said.

"That thing is really started to be more powerful than even Tirek." Applejack.

"But how will we stop it?" Cadance questioned. "It might reach Ponyville at night."

"That thing is going to reach Ponyville." Twilight said. "But she is not going any further than that."

* * *

Sometime later, they were all back at Twilight's castle. And Twilight was only left with a damaged wing and hoof from the fight. But she's trying to take it easy due of having a bad headache.

"Okay, so this thing can suck magic like Tirek." Starlight reviewed. "So, we need a different approach."

"But, with what?" Fluttershy questioned.

Twilight thought for a moment, and then have an idea.

"I think I might have something." Twilight said.

* * *

Near sunset, Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie were being set up with royal guard armor for protection.

Twilight came with the idea to have the Raptors to try and kill the Indominus. It took a while for the Raptors to settle down with us, but Twilight has managed to calm them with Fluttershy's help.

"You sure this will work?" Starlight asked.

"What other choice do we have?" Twilight said. "They might be the last chance we need. If this fails, we could be doomed."

"I hope you're right about this."

"Me too."

Twilight knows that Velociraptors are packing hunters. And they will drive the victim into a kill zone. And so she went over the plan with the Canterlot and Crystal Guard.

Half an hour later, they were out in the forest north of Ponyville. They followed the Raptors into a clearing, and they got behind some logs as the Raptors were on high alert and looked through the darkness.

And soon there were sounds and loud footsteps as something big was coming. And soon, the Indominus emerges from the thick brush. And the guards get ready to fire at the right moment.

The Indominus lowers down, and then made a caw like sound. And Blue responds with one, and then they starting cawing and growling as if they were talking.

Twilight was not liking this.

"Something's wrong." Starlight said. "They're communicating."

And soon, the Raptors started chattering with the Indominus.

"I know why it never said what it was made of." Twilight said.

"Why?" Starlight glanced her.

And then the Indominus Rex made a purr like sound, and then a snort.

"That thing's part Raptor." Twilight said.

The Indominus turns the ponies, and as well as the Raptors as if they switched sides.

Then the Unicorn guards and the princesses started firing at the Indominus as she then runs off as well as the Raptors. And they continued firing at the Indominus. And then Starlight fires a powerful beam blast and hits the ground right next to the Indominus. She roars and the blast front of the explosion throws her off her feet and hits the ground.

And they ducked from the brightness.

Soon, the Indominus climbs to her feet. And a nearby tree tips over as she got up and ran as they continued firing at her. But soon, the Indominus disappeared into the night.

Soon, the guards begin to head out and search for the Indominus. And the echo calls of the Raptors and the Indominus were heard as they slowly moved through the dark.

But then, a quick flash moved through the brush.

For Raptors, darkness is a trusted friend.

As the guard ponies looked around for any signs of them. Then suddenly, one of the Raptors pounced on one of the guards like a Leopard ambushing an Antelope at night. And then another Raptor lunges at another. And the guards started firing trying to hit the Raptors. And the Raptors took them out one by one like that they're the ultimate night time killing machines.

As Twilight slowly walked through the plants, a snarl was heard and saw a thrashing tail close by. And then it lowers as Charlie lifts her head up and sees her.

And they stared at each other as Charlie showed no signs of aggression.

And she made a friendly growl. But then, a blast beam hits right were Charlie was standing and there was an explosion as Twilight was threw back. And she lifts her head up and stares right where Charlie was standing.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie." Twilight said.

And soon, the remaining guards and everyone else begins to leave the area.

* * *

Twilight soon rejoins her her friends by her castle.

"Are you guys okay?" Twilight asked.

"We're fine." Rainbow said.

"I can't believe something like this happened!" Said Starlight.

"None of this were expecting anything like that." Twilight said. "I should've thought this through more carefully."

"I'm sure will think of something." Rarity said hopefully.

"I don't know, guys." Twilight said losing hope. "I'm afraid I'm all out of ideas."

"Oh, Twilight we'll of something." Starlight said.

"Hey, guys." Spike smiling nervously.

"I really don't know how this will get worse." Twilight sadly said.

"I think it just did." Spike said.

Confused by this, they looked and then Blue lunges from nowhere and screeches.

And then Delta out of her armor appeared screeched as well and approaches them and hissed. And then Echo appeared and screeched as Twilight was focused on Blue.

"That's how it is, huh?" Twilight asked.

Blue growled and took a step forward, but Twilight didn't took her eyes off of her. She then growled, and then snaps.

"Easy." Twilight said.

She slowly extended her hoof and reaches toward her armor strap. And then Twilight unhooks the armor off of Blue as her expression softens.

Then suddenly there was a roar, and then the Indominus appeared and walked towards them and then roars out to the Raptors. And then she made a caw like sound to Blue.

Blue turns Twilight, but then made a friendly growl. Twilight lightly smiles, and then Blue turns back to the Indominus and screeches.

Outraged, the Indominus roars and then lashed out and swatted Blue with her left hand. Sending Blue to a nearby school pole, and she slumps to the ground.

And the Indominus turns back to the group, and then Delta screeches at her, as well as Echo.

And then, the 2 Raptors charged towards the Indominus and then leaped onto her shoulder and started clawing and biting her. The Indominus moves around as the Mane 7 quickly rushed to a nearby booth to hide.

They watched as the fight went on, and then the Indominus throws Echo off her back and hits the ground.

In the booth, Pinkie then thought of something.

"We need more." She said.

"More what?" Twilight asked.

"Teeth." Pinkie said. "We need more teeth."

Twilight then thought about something, and then got up.

"Just, wait here." Twilight said. "It's gonna be fine."

They nodded.

And then Twilight ran off as Echo leaps onto the Indominus' leg and attacks. The Indominus roars, and then manages to bites down on Echo and throws her away, and into a nearby house over a heater, causing it to catch flames and she was killed.

The tail of the Indominus hits and knocks over a pole, and then clamps her jaws on Delta killing her. And then throws her away, the Mane 7 stayed quiet as the snout of the monster piers into view slowly.

And then she saw them, and tries to reach them as they screamed. And then the Indominus broke her right arm through the wall as they moved. And the Indominus tries to reach them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight was near the forest trying to find something.

And then she find familiar footprints and had an idea.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." She complained.

She then grabs a rock with her mouth, and then throws it as hard as she can. And the rock flies out of view, and then a growl was heard.

And then loud footsteps were heard as something big approaches her. And then, emerging from the darkness was a T. Rex.

It was the same one from the Canterlot Eruption and their savior. And then Twilight started running as the T. Rex lets out a roar, and chases after her.

* * *

Back with the others, they were still trying to keep away from the Indominus' grasp as Spike was almost pulled out from the booth.

Twilight ran back to the town with the T. Rex behind her. And then a rock was thrown onto the Indominus' shoulder.

The Indominus turns and growls and then the T. Rex rams through a walkway and Twilight was thrown off her feet. The Tyrannosaurus roars and turns to the Indominus, and then roars at her.

The Indominus took a step back and roars as the T. Rex steps out and confronts her. The Indominus roars again as Twilight lifts her up and was behind the Rex's right foot. The T. Rex took a few steps forward and roars at the Indominus, and she roars back as well.

The others came out of their hiding and have stunned looks.

And then the T. Rex charges with a roar. And the 2 predators charged, and as they near each other they gaped their jaws open. And the T. Rex grabs hold on the Indominus on the neck. And they lifted up as the T. Rex then brought her head over the neck. Twilight begins to back away as the Rex's tail swings and knocks down a lamp post, and the T. Rex roars and bites the Indominus on the neck. The Indominus shifts left, and then bites the Rex on the neck, the T. Rex lets out in surprise. They brought their heads around, and then lunge with open jaws as the Tyrannosaurus bites on the side of the neck of the Indominus. And the Rex pulls her head from side to side as the Indominus' tail hits the top of a lamp post knocking it down. And the Rex bites her neck as the Indominus claws her right shoulder.

She soon pulls free, and the 2 predators roared. And the T. Rex attempts to bite, but missed and the Indominus claws the left side of her neck. And then pushed her head aside, and then pushed the Rex's head down. And the Rex lets out a growl, and then the Indominus grasp around her mouth, and then forced her to the ground on her side.

The Rex roars as the Indominus pins her as she got over her. And Twilight close by crawling to safety, And then the Indominus bites down on the Rex's neck as she roars. And then the Indominus bites the Rex on the neck, and then drags her towards the booth the others were hiding. And then throws her through the wall as they moved away as the Rex roars and snaps her jaws and was dragged back.

And Starlight saw Twilight.

"RUN!" Twilight screamed.

"Go! Go!" Starlight yelled.

They quickly got out of the booth as the Indominus pulls the Rex up, and scraps her lower teeth on Rex's lower jaw as she roars in pain. And then indominus pulls the Rex down and crushes the booth under her as the group ran away, and the T. Rex roars out.

The other quickly joined Twilight and they can only watch helplessly. And the Indominus walks towards the T. Rex as she tries to get up, and she got on all 4's. And then she pins the Rex by her neck, and made a death growl. And the T. Rex made a helpless growl, and limps her head.

And as the Indominus lowers her head to deliver the final blow. A caw suddenly was heard and she lifts up, and the group turns as another was heard.

And they saw Blue still alive, and she charges towards the Indominus and screeches with her claws out. And then Blue leaps from the T. Rex and avoids the Indominus' jaws as she lands on her right thigh. And starts clawing at her back as the Indominus tries to reach her, and soon the Indominus roars in frustration. And then, the T. Rex back on her feet lunges and bites down on her neck, the Indominus growls as then she was forced into a nearby house. And Blue leaps onto the Rex's back as the Indominus hits the side of the building. And the T. Rex bites the back of the head as Blue leaps back onto her back. And the Rex forcefully drags the Indominus across. And the Mane 7 ran avoiding the fight, and then Blue lands in front of them as the 2 giants roared and the Indominus charges as Blue leaps onto her back.

And then they got to a beam as the Rex shoves the Indominus near them, and then the T. Rex forcefully rams the Indominus as Blue leaps off, and then was shoved into the side of Twilight's castle breaking most of the wall. The T. Rex bites down behind her head, and then twirls and bites under her jaws and then threw her off her feet. The Indominus painfully got to her feet, and then Blue lunges onto her face. And then the Rex brought her head over her neck, and twirls her and then bite down on her neck. The Indominus swung her head, and Blue was thrown off. And then the T. Rex rams the side of the Indominus and was threw off her feet and hits near the pond of the school.

The Indominus growls and got to her feet and shook her head as the 2 predators confront her. And then, the 3 roared as then a Mosasaurus suddenly erupts out of the water, and bites down on the Indominus' neck as she was pulled off her feet. The Mosasaurus bites down as the Indominus placed her foot on the reptile trying to pull free. And then the Mosasaur growls as it bites down on the neck, and the Indomins squeal in pain. And then, with a thrash of it's tail, the Mosasaurus drags the Indominus away and into the water as she tries to break free of the vice like grip. And they both disappeared under the water, as the Marine Reptile thrash it's tail and swims off into the river that leads to the sea. And a ghostly bellow was heard from the Mosasaur as it swims off.

Twilight and the others stood there, and then the T. Rex and Blue turn to each other. Blue took a step back, and made a friendly growl. The Tyrannosaurus growls and briefly nods, and then she turns and walks away. And then, Blue turns to the Mane 7.

Twilight stepped out as the footsteps of the T. Rex grew shorter. Blue stares at her, and tilts her head. And then Blue made a friendly growl, and with one last glance. She took off, and trots away. And they watched as she goes. And Blue made a left turn and disappears into the night. And one last screech from her was heard.

And then suddenly, the magic that the Indominus took flies around and returns to the ponies that were taken from it. Included Twilight as she got her strength back.

And then, the T. Rex turn as she knocks over a lamp post. And into a stance, and lets out a thunderous roar. And then, she heads out into the night.

And soon, Celestia, Luna and Cadance appeared.

"Twilight." Cadance hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"A little better, now." Twilight said.

And then a growl was heard, and then saw Blue reappeared.

"Hey, girl." Twilight said.

"Twilight." Starlight said.

Twilight turns to them. "It's okay, she won't hurt us."

Twilight slowly approached Blue, and extends her right hoof. And Blue nears her snout and jolts back a bit.

"Hey." She said gently.

Blue gently purrs and rests her chin on Twilight's hoof.

"Blue, come with me." Twilight said and gently strokes Blue's muzzle. "We'll take you to a safe place, okay?"

Twilight glanced to her right, and Blue noticed that. And she looks, and saw the armor plating left on the ground. And they turn back to each other, and Blue back away with a friendly growl. And then turns, and then trots away, and they watched as she leaves. And when she got to the edge of the forest, she stops and looks back at them and made a chatter before she turns back and trots into the forest and disappeared.

Twilight sadly smiles. "Goodbye, Blue."

And one last screech from Blue was heard.

"So, what do you think will happen now?" Spike questioned.

"Well, I guess, Life... finds a way." Twilight said.

* * *

Early the next morning, on a ridge appeared the T. Rex as she steps out from the treeline.

And she steps out onto the rock ledge, and as the early light shows the scars from last night. She looks upon the land she now calls home.

And then she lowers and then lets out a thunderous roar.

* * *

And on another ridge, Blue ran across the ledge, leaps over some rocks.

And then came to a stop, and looks over Ponyville with Canterlot off in the distance.

And she caws out upon her new home.

* * *

 **Story References:**

 **Ponyville's Ancient Visitors: The ending was based from the scene the male T. Rex in the neighborhood in the Lost World: Jurassic Park**

 **A Harsh Winter: Theo was based from Prehistoric Park**

 **A New Breed of Animals: The Dilophosaurus attack from the Carnotaur ambush with Bruton and the scout from DINOSAUR.**

 **A Living Monster: Blue's attack from the Raptor attack in the Lost World: Jurassic Park.**

 **Dinosaurs: A Chest of Knowledge: The voice was based from the intro of 2001 documentary of The Life of Mammals, the Allosaurus attacking the dragons from Jurassic Fight Club Hunter Becomes Hunted and Bloodiest Battle. And Gorgon chasing Cadance from Ep.5 of Prehistoric Park.**

 **Sauropods: The Titans of the Jurassic: The Diplodocus laying eggs from Walking With Dinosaurs.**

 **Daring Do and the African Predator: The aquatic Spinosaurus from Bigger Than T. Rex, the Carchardontosaurus and Spinosaurus fight from the T. Rex fight in Prehistoric Park.**

 **Manehatten Battlefield: The Daspletosaurus pack from Little Das' Hunt and the wounded young Maiasaura. And Mystery Predator fighting 2 dragons from the scene in Kong: Skull Island.**

 **Tyrannosaurus Rex: T. Rex fighting the dragon from Jurassic World with the Indominus, Ornithominus chase from Prehistoric Park, T. Rex attacking Canterlot from the attack in San Diego in The Lost World: Jurassic Park. And the explosion and ground shaking from Atlantis: The Lost Empire as the volcano awakens.**

 **Volcanic Eruption: Entire stampede from Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom**

 **Real Sea Monsters: Ankylosaur, Pachyrhinosaur herd on the bank and waterfall fly by from DINOSAUR, Ice slide and Prognathodon attack from Happy Feet with the Killer Whales.**

 **Meeting the Giant Claw: Therizinosaurus attacking the Tarbosaurus from Chased By Dinosaurs.**

 **Summer Arrives: Beginning from the flying scene of Jurassic Park III, entering Canterlot and Brachiosaurus meeting from Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom.**

 **Giants of Patagonia: Twilight from bed in Health of Information, Giganotosaurus attack from Dinosaurs: Giants of Patagonia.**

 **T. Rex in the Crystal Empire: First half based from The Times they are a Changeling, Nanotyrannus attack from Jurassic Fight Club T. Rex Hunter.**

 **T. Rex vs Nanotyrannus: Entire fight from T. Rex Hunter, Carnotaurus drive off from Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom.**

 **A New Species: Migration scene from Walking With Beasts Mammoth Journey.**

 **Gathering in the North: T. Rex pack from Prehistoric Park.**

 **T. Rex Attack: Triceratops stampede and fight from Prehistoric Park.**

 **Arrival of Winter: Northern Lights from Walking With Dinosaurs 3D.**

 **What happened to the Dinosaurs?: Meteor impact from Last Day of the Dinosaurs.**

 **A New Predator: Stampede from opening of DINOSAUR, T. Rex storm attack from Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Canterlot gathering from School Raze - Part 1, Indominus ambush from Jurassic World with ACU.**

 **The Final Showdown: Indominus' route from Pacific Rim: Uprising with the Kaiju heading to Mt. Fuju, Indominus power swat from Raijin. Twilight's night encounter from DINOSAUR, Indominus in the ballroom from the birdcage in Jurassic World. The princesses fighting the Indominus from Pacific Rim: Uprising with the Mega Kaiju. Final battle and ending Jurassic World and Fallen Kingdom.**


End file.
